


Hearts

by thotiny



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, Fuckboy, Fuckboy Jung Wooyoung, High School, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Motherly Park Seonghwa, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 74,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: Wooyoung’s a fuckboy, whilst San’s your average nerd. Although they both despise each other, San can’t help but fall for the younger boy. He plans to get rid of those feelings, but he’s not really having too much luck with that. What really doesn’t help, though, is when Wooyoung becomes his new housemate.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 75
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

“Please don’t make the school call me again, sweetie,” San’s mother says, and San gives her a small frown.

“It’s not really my fault that happened, mom,” he mutters, his mom pulling up to the school.

“Yes I know, but you were still part of it,” she reminds, and San sighs.

“Fine. Bye.” San leans over to kiss his mother on the cheek, and she smiles, kissing him back. He bids her goodbye once again, before getting out of the car, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, and closing the door. His mom waves bye to him, and he gives her a small smile before she drives away. Sighing, San turns around, gripping the straps of his backpack, before walking inside the school.

“Hey, San,” Seonghwa greets, as the red and black-haired male arrives toward where they usually hang out.

“Hey, guys,” he greets back, giving them a small smile.

“What’s wrong this time, San?” Yeosang sighs.

“My mom just told me to not make the school call her again,” San explains. “But she knows it’s not entirely my fault. I was drunk, and Wooyoung, that son of a bitch, posted it on his Instagram, where everyone could see.”

About six days ago, San and his friends were invited to a party hosted by Jackson Wang. They all went of course since the male always hosts the most amazing parties. Unfortunately, for San, Wooyoung was also there. 

Jung Wooyoung is the school’s fuckboy, along with Jeong Yunho. They have other friends as well, Kim Hongjoong and Choi Jongho, but they are the bad boys. Yunho, Hongjoong, and Jongho have gotten the charm of being nice, whilst Wooyoung didn’t. He is rude, ruthless, and he fucks you, whether you want it hard or not. He cares for consent of course, but after he gets it, he is in charge of everything. And San guesses that’s why every single girl—especially the sluts—fall for him.

Anyway, on that day during the party, San mindlessly got drunk. He knew he shouldn't have had, but his friends were so luring. So he drank all night long, and by the time it was one in the morning, he happened to bump into Wooyoung. The next morning, they woke up in the same bed. Naked.

San had quickly dressed and had gone away, but it seemed as Wooyoung had woken up earlier than him, and had gone back to ‘sleep’, because later that day when San was scrolling through Instagram, he saw a new post on Wooyoung’s account. He thought nothing of it at first, but when he looked closer he realized it was him. It was him laying down on the bed, the silk sheets only covering below his shoulders. He was on his side, so his chest wasn’t exposed, but you could still see his smooth skin and the hickies that decorated his shoulder and collarbone.

San had shrieked and demanded Wooyoung to take the post down, but the younger, of course, didn’t listen to him. The next day at school they were called up to the front office, and their parents were also there. Ironically the school had found out about Wooyoung’s post, and they both got scolded.

San’s mom, disturbed that her son was exposed like in the picture, was so embarrassed that she apologized a million times as if _San_ was the one that caused all this. He didn’t. Hell, he was even asleep, when Wooyoung took the picture!

“You know we can murder Wooyoung,” Mingi says.

“Yeah,” Seonghwa agrees, looking around for the familiar silver-haired male. “I know a lawyer that could make it seem as if we weren’t the ones that didn’t. Want me to hook it up?”

“Guys, I don’t want to murder anyone!” San exclaims, but his cheeks heat up, as he realizes everyone is staring at them.

“Who wants to murder whom?” a new voice comes up, and they all look up to see Hongjoong and Jongho. Seonghwa and Yeosang immediately blush.

“Don’t worry about it,” San mutters. “Where’re the other two?”

“You actually care where they are, hyung?” Jongho asks, slightly surprised.

“No,” San scoffs. “Of course not. It’s just usually you guys are all together.”

“Well, Wooyoung’s doing what he does the most and best,” Hongjoong explains, and everyone knows what he means by that. “And Yunho’s just somewhere.”

The other four nod.

“Were you guys talking about Wooyoung?” Jongho questions.

“No,” Yeosang lies. “We would never.”

“You sure?” Hongjoong chuckles. “‘Cause all you guys seem to talk about is about Wooyoung.”

“That’s because he’s a son of a bitch,” Seonghwa grumbles, and Hongjoong looks at him in surprise. Seonghwa realizes what he said, and he turns red, covering his mouth. “I-I didn’t mean that. S-sorry. What I meant was-”

“Seonghwa, it’s fine,” Hongjoong chuckles. “Wooyoung can be a son of a bitch, so it’s okay.”

Seonghwa nods, seeming relieved, and the six continue talking until the bell rang.

\--

Everyone waits impatiently for the bell to ring for lunch. San doesn’t. He doesn’t really care if he has lunch or not. He just wants to learn and is actually excited to learn, unlike other people.

Once the bell rings, everyone rushes to get out of the classroom. They pack up their stuff, before heading out of the room, not even bothering to say bye to the teacher. San sighs. When will people learn that being nice is actually a _good_ thing?

“Goodbye, Ms. Min,” San says with a small smile, waving at the teacher.

“Bye, San.” Ms. Min smiles back at her student. “Have a good day.”

“You, too.” San smiles at her once more, before leaving. He heads toward the cafeteria and doesn’t bother standing in line. He has his own lunch or he can just steal from Yeosang. He arrives at the cafeteria and heads toward his and his friends’ table. He smiles at the other three, as he sits down next to Mingi.

“Took you long enough,” Yeosang grumbles.

“Aww, were you waiting for me, Yeo?” San asks, his eyes lighting up jokingly.

“Totally,” Yeosang replies sarcastically, and they all laugh.

“You brought your own lunch this time, San?” Mingi questions and San nods, making Yeosang sigh in relief.

“Thank god,” he mutters. San sends him a smirk, before quickly grabbing one of his crackers. Yeosang lets out a groan and kicks San’s shin underneath the table. “Stop stealing my food!” he huffs.

“Sorry not sorry, Yeosang.” San smiles innocently at him, and Yeosang glares at him.

“Hey, guys,” a new voice says, making them all look up. “Mind if we sit here?”

Not really surprised, they see Hongjoong and Jongho there, holding their food. But, much to San’s dismay, Wooyoung and Yunho are also there. Don’t get San wrong, he thinks Yunho is okay, but he is too flirty with Mingi, and sometimes, it gets too annoying. They all know Yunho just wants to get into Mingi’s pants, but they give up trying to warn Mingi after he had told them he didn’t care if he got hurt or not.

“Sure,” he replies, already making space for Yunho. The raven-haired male smiles at him, before sitting down next to him.

“Hey, Sannie,” Wooyoung greets with a smirk, as he sits down next to San, the only spot available.

“Can you, like, not talk to me?” he grumbles. “And not call me ‘Sannie’?”

“Oops, sorry, I can’t,” Wooyoung apologizes, and they all know he isn’t really sorry. He leans in closer, snaking an arm around San’s waist. “Why don’t you come over to my place, and we can settle things out?”

“Hey, hands off my best friend!” Seonghwa exclaims, and he reaches over to smack Wooyoung on the head.

“Don’t smack me, Park!” he yells back, glaring at the oldest.

“Don’t talk back to me!” Seonghwa shoots back, glaring back at Wooyoung.

“Why don’t you two calm down?” Hongjoong asks slowly, pulling Seonghwa back down. “Wooyoung, keep your hands off San.”

“Why?” Wooyoung pouts, and San would be lying if he said he doesn’t find it cute.

“Because you’re harassing me,” he frowns, scooting away from Wooyoung. “And you already got me into enough trouble.”

Wooyoung smirks, and his fingers graze San’s thigh. “You know, we could try it again.”

Hongjoong sighs, sensing how mad Seonghwa is getting. “Wooyoung, why don’t we switch places?”

“No!” Seonghwa exclaims, looking at Hongjoong as if he is a madman.

“Do you really want Wooyoung to continue harassing San?” he whispers, and Seonghwa sighs. Hongjoong has a point.

“Fine,” Seonghwa grumbles. Hongjoong gives Wooyoung a look, and Wooyoung sighs. He and Hongjoong switch places, and San sends Hongjoong a thankful look. Wooyoung grumbles under his breath, and he sits down next to Seonghwa. “You dare touch me, I will make sure you won’t be able to have babies,” he warns.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Wooyoung says sarcastically, “I’ll have my fun with you later.”

“No, you won’t,” Hongjoong and Seonghwa say in unison.

Hongjoong’s eyes widen, and he awkwardly clears his throat. San lets out a small smirk. 

“Jealous, hyung?” he teases Hongjoong, and the older just glares at him.

“What’s going on?” Yeosang asks as he and Jongho stop their conversation. “Is everything okay?”

San shrugs. “Oh, you know, Wooyoung creating trouble as usual.”

“Shut up, Choi.”

“Make me, Jung.”

“Do you really want me to?”

“Shut the fuck up, Jung Wooyoung,” Seonghwa snaps. “Let us eat lunch in peace.”

“For that, he’ll have to away,” Jongho chuckles, and everyone laughs at his remark.

“Jongho, I thought you had my back,” Wooyoung pouts, and Jongho snickers.

\--

Later that day, when school is over, San is dreading going home. He knows his dad would be there, his mom would soon return, and tell her husband about what happened with Wooyoung and San. San’s father would scold him, call him a slut for spreading his legs for some stranger, and letting the stranger shove his cock up his ass.

And if you haven’t guessed yet, San’s father is homophobic.

San sighs, trudging down the hall. As he walks, he suddenly hears feminine moans and groans. They kind of sound like Seonghwa’s—don’t ask how he knows—but he knows they aren’t. These are a bit more high pitched, and he groans, once he realized it is from a girl. As he walks by, he catches sight of familiar silver hair and notices that Wooyoung has a girl up against the wall, his hands slipping underneath her shirt, as she lets Wooyoung shove his tongue down her throat. San frowns in disgust but doesn’t dare say anything, continuing to walk.

“Hey, San,” a new voice greets, and San smiles, as he recognizes Mingi’s voice.

“Hey, Mingi,” San greets back. “Where are the others?”

“They’re with Hongjoong and Jongho,” Mingi replies. “Need a ride home?”

“Wish I didn’t,” San sighs. “My dad’s home today.”

“Oh.” Mingi sounds as if he knows what San is talking about, which he does. “You can stay at mine if you want.”

“Thanks, but I can’t,” San says. “Apparently they also have something really important to tell. If I miss out on it they’ll ground me for life.”

“I feel bad for you, San.” Mingi pats San’s back in empathy.

“Thanks, Mingi.”

They soon arrive at Mingi’s car and he turns the car on. He starts driving San toward his house, and when they get there, San groans, as he recognizes his dad’s car in the driveway.

“Wish me luck, Mingi,” San mutters, unbuckling himself.

“Good luck, San,” Mingi frowns, and he and San hug before San gets out of the car. He waves bye to Mingi once again, before he turns, walking toward the front door. He unlocks the door with his keys, and steps inside, closing the door behind him.

“You’re home,” a deep, rough voice says, and San looks up to see his dad sitting at the dining table.

“Hey, dad.” San smiles at him. “Is mom home?”

“She will be soon,” his dad replies. “Where are the maids? They’re supposed to be here.”

San sighs. His dad is actually the CEO of one of the most famous companies in South Korea, and therefore, his family is rich. They live in a big house, but not a mansion. That is too fancy, even for San’s dad. Unfortunately, San does have to go to a private school, but thankfully his friends are also there.

“I gave them the day off today,” San explains, and his dad’s head raises to look at him.

“You did what?”

“They needed it, dad,” San tries to reason. “They looked tired.”

“So?” His dad doesn’t seem to care. “They’re _maids_ , they’re supposed to get tired. Seriously, Choi San, sometimes I can’t believe you are my son.”

San gulps, feeling pain rise in his chest. Sometimes, his dad tells him stuff like this, and whilst his mom tells him to not mind it, San takes those words to the core, and it hurts to think that his dad is the one that tells him this.

“I’m home!” a new voice calls out, and San sighs in relief, as he recognizes the voice to belong to his mom.

“Hi, mom,” San greets, and his mom smiles at him, kissing his cheek.

“How was your day at school, sweetie?” she asks.

“It was...okay,” San replies. “How about you?”

“It went well.” His mom smiles. She notices her husband and goes to greet him. 

“What news did you guys have to tell me?” San questions and his parents look at him.

“The guests will be here soon,” his dad says, instead of answering his son’s question. “Go get dressed, San.”

“But I’m fine like this-” San stops himself. He is so not fine like this, in his father’s eyes. He is just wearing his school’s uniform. He sighs, trudging upstairs to go to his room. He walks inside, closing the door behind him. He sits on his bed, laying down on his back, and just stares at the ceiling. _Sometimes I wish I had a different dad._

San soon hears the front door open a few minutes later, his mom’s excited voice ringing through his ears. Letting out a groan, San gets up, heading toward his closet. He skims through his closet, before finally changing into a dark forest green button-up, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, tucking the cuffs in, the shirt tucked into black jeans.

“San, honey, come down please!” his mom calls down from downstairs.

San sighs and walks out of his room. He walks downstairs, looking down at his feet the whole time when he hears his dad clear his throat sternly. Looking up, San sets a smile on his face, but it falls off, and his eyes widen, as he recognizes one of their guests.

_“Wooyoung?!”_


	2. Chapter 2

Wooyoung sighs, rolling his eyes. San is even surprised at the younger’s attitude. Wooyoung was just cocky and in a good mood earlier. Maybe things had gone bad with the girl he was making out with earlier?

“Please have a seat.” San’s dad motions toward the couch, and Wooyoung’s parents nod before they sit down. San and Wooyoung are, unfortunately for San, made to sit on the same couch.

“So, why are we here?” Wooyoung asks absentmindedly, and his parents shoot him a look.

“Well, you two know how we’re business partners, right?” Wooyoung’s mom starts, and San and Wooyoung nod, not knowing where she is going with this. “Well, since all four of us have to go on a business trip, we decided that the two of you should live together whilst we're gone.”

It takes a few moments for San and Wooyoung to process this, but when they do, their eyes widen, and they both jump out of their seats. “WHAT?!”

“Calm down, guys,” San’s mom says slowly, motioning for them to sit back down. 

“Do you guys not trust us enough to let us live alone?” San asks, looking offended.

“We trust you, San,” his dad replies. “We...just don’t trust Wooyoung.”

“Rude,” he scoffs. “I can take care of myself. I’m eighteen.”

“We know,” Wooyoung’s dad says. “But San here is more responsible than you, Wooyoung.”

“And this way you'll be able to complete your schoolwork,” his mom adds, and San and Wooyoung give her a bizarre look.

“Who says I’m going to help him?” San grumbles, and his dad sends him a warning look.

“Please, San, please do,” Wooyoung’s dad pleads. “Wooyoung won’t be able to graduate if he doesn’t complete his work.”

“Fine,” San gives in. He hates how he can give in so easily. Maybe that’s why he ended up in the same bed naked with Wooyoung.

“Thank you.” Wooyoung’s mom almost looks relieved, and her son glares at her.

“When will you guys leave?” San asks since Wooyoung doesn’t seem to be in a talkative mood right now.

“Tomorrow,” San’s mom replies. “We’ll leave at nine in the morning, so we’ll make sure you’re both at school already.”

“Also, please don’t tell anyone you two are living together,” San’s dad adds. “I don’t want any parties here.”

“Trust me, I’ll never tell anyone I’m living with _him_ ,” Wooyoung mutters.

San rolls his eyes, and he kicks the younger’s shin, without their parents noticing. Wooyoung glares at him and kicks his shin back.

“So, do you two understand?” Wooyoung’s mom brings them back to what they are talking about.

“Yeah,” they both reply in unison, sighing.

“Great.” Wooyoung’s dad smiles. He and his wife get up, as well as San’s parents. “We’ll be back to discuss some things, and get Wooyoung’s stuff here. Meanwhile, please make sure you two behave, and not make any ruckus.”

“How dare you think so lowly of us,” Wooyoung states, looking offended.

His mom rolls her eyes at her son, before the older four leave, leaving them alone. Once the door closes, Wooyoung sighs in relief and gets up.

“Where are you going?” San questions, following after Wooyoung.

“Why do you care?” Wooyoung raises an eyebrow.

“Because this is my house, and because I can,” San answers, crossing his arms. “You’re under _my_ roof, so you better listen to me, Jung.”

Wooyoung raises an eyebrow, and he takes a step closer toward San. The male gulps, and he takes a step back out of nervousness. This continues for a few more moments before San’s back finally hits a wall, and he is trapped between it and Wooyoung. The said male lets out a small hum, and he hooks his finger underneath San’s chin, making them lock eyes.

“I’ll make sure who listens to whom, doll,” Wooyoung says huskily, and San’s breath hitches at the nickname, his cheeks heating up.

“D-don’t call me that,” he manages to say, but he is still stuttering.

Wooyoung lets out a low chuckle, and he steps away, making San sigh in relief. 

“Do you have any food?” Wooyoung questions as if nothing had happened just now.

“I think,” San mutters. “Why? You hungry?”

“Duh,” Wooyoung replies, rolling his eyes.

“I’ll make you something then,” San murmurs, not even believing he is going to do this. “What do you feel like eating?”

“Is this the real Choi San?” Wooyoung says, acting surprised, as he looks at San. “What have you done to Choi San, and who are you?”

San rolls his eyes. “Shut up. If you're going to stay here, we might as well get comfortable.”

Wooyoung smirks, and he walks over toward San. Before the black and red-haired male can react, Wooyoung is already grabbing his waist and hauling him onto the counter easily. He leans in, bringing their faces together, ghosting his lips over San’s. “I know one way we can get comfortable.”

San gulps, and he stares at Wooyoung’s lips. He really wants to kiss those delicious looking lips, but he holds himself back. “L-let me go, W-Wooyoung.”

“Funny,” he chuckles lowly. “You said the same thing at the party.”

“For real, J-Jung,” San says slowly, trying really hard to not kiss Wooyoung. “O-our parents will be back soon.”

“Let them see,” he murmurs, leaning in.

And San lets him. He knows he shouldn’t, but the side that likes Wooyoung—which is, like, ninety percent of him—says to let Wooyoung. Their lips get closer by the second, but, before they can touch, they hear the door open, and San is quick to push off Wooyoung, almost sending him flying.

“We’re back, guys,” San’s mom announces, closing the door behind them. “What were you guys doing?”

“W-why are you guys back so quickly?” San ignores his mom’s question.

“We live across the street, dear,” Wooyoung’s mom replies, and San mentally smacks himself. He had forgotten about that.

“So, starting today, Wooyoung, you’ll be staying here,” his dad declares, and Wooyoung smirks. 

“Okay.” Wooyoung shrugs, and he lightly smacks San’s ass, as he walks next to him. “You guys mind if I use your restroom?” he asks San’s parents, and they shake their heads.

“San, show Wooyoung to the bathroom please,” his dad says, and San groans.

Wooyoung sends him a smirk, and San glares at him. He walks in front of the younger and heads up for the stairs, Wooyoung being quick to follow behind him. He loves the way how San’s ass is in front of his face, but he doesn’t do anything since their parents are downstairs.

“Here’s the bathroom,” San mutters, stopping in front of the room. Wooyoung nods. San sends him a weird look, before starting to walk away. But he can’t, since Wooyoung grabs his arm, and pulls him inside the bathroom, closing the door behind him. “Wooyoung!” he hisses quietly. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“This.” Wooyoung simply grabs San’s waist, and hauls him on the countertop of the sink, placing himself in between the older’s legs.

“Wooyoung-”

Wooyoung doesn’t let San continue. Wrapping his arms around the older’s waist, he finally presses their lips together. San lets out a noise in surprise but soon kisses back, not being able to resist the younger’s lips, once they are against his. The two kiss passionately for a few moments, San entangling his hands in Wooyoung’s silver hair, their lips moving in sync. But the kiss soon turns heated, and Wooyoung lets his hands trail down until they reach San’s ass. He kneads the skin for a bit, San moaning in his mouth. Taking the chance, Wooyoung slips in his tongue and explores the other’s cavern.

Pulling away, Wooyoung starts kissing down San’s neck. He leaves butterfly kisses at first, but he soon uses teeth. He bites and sucks on the soft skin of San’s neck, leaving hickies behind. He knows San would probably get mad when he looks into the mirror later, but he can’t care less. Starting to unbutton San’s shirt, Wooyoung places kisses against San’s collarbones, leaving behind marks there as well. But, before they can continue, they hear footsteps walk up the stairs, and San’s dad calling out for San.

“Shit, that’s my dad,” he curses, and he quickly rebuttons the buttons Wooyoung managed to unbutton. He jumps off the countertop, and he kisses Wooyoung once more, before leaving the bathroom. He readjusts his hair to make sure it doesn’t look messy and makes sure to cover up his neck as best as he can.

“San?!” his dad calls out once again.

“I’m right here, dad,” San says, and his dad looks at him.

“Is Wooyoung still in the bathroom?” his dad asks, and San nods, gulping nervously.

“Okay.” His dad nods this time. “Me, your mom, and Wooyoung’s parents will be back soon. We’re going to our companies to get more stuff.”

“Okay,” San replies. “What time will you guys be back?”

“Around ten,” his dad says. “Wooyoung’s stuff is already here, in case he wants to shower or change.”

San nods. His dad looks at him one more time before he walks back down the stairs. San sighs in relief and watches as his and Wooyoung’s parents walk out of the house. Once the door closes behind them, San quickly rushes to the bathroom.

“They’re gone,” he announces, knocking on the door. “You can come out now.”

The door opens, revealing Wooyoung. He smirks at San, before picking him up, surprising him. He lets out a small yelp, but lets out a giggle, as Wooyoung carries him to one of the bedrooms. They land in a guest room, and Wooyoung places him down on the bed. Their lips touch once again, and San lets Wooyoung kiss down his body. But Wooyoung is as far as San’s collarbones when he remembers the last time he and Wooyoung had sex. _That’s never going to happen again._

Pushing Wooyoung off him, San gets up from the bed, Wooyoung looking surprised.

“What’s wrong?” he asks.

“I can’t let you fuck me again, Jung,” San replies, adjusting his shirt. “I’m not going to be one of your fucktoys. And I’m definitely not going to let you take pictures of me again.”

“S-”

“I’ll make us some food,” San interrupts, clearing his throat. “If you want to eat, you can eat. The food will be downstairs.” And with that, San leaves the room.

\--

Throughout the day, San doesn’t say one word to Wooyoung. He ignores the younger like the plague. They ate in silence, and Wooyoung was smart enough to bother San again. And San is actually grateful. If Wooyoung had bothered him again, he is sure that he would’ve let Wooyoung fuck him again, and he doesn’t want that to happen.

Now dressing into pajamas, San hears the front door open, and he knows their parents are home. But he doesn’t bother going downstairs. He climbs onto his bed, covering his body with the warm sheets, turns off the light, and tries to fall asleep.

\--

The next day, San wakes up, when his alarm starts ringing. He quickly changes into his uniform, brushes his teeth, lazily does his hair, and puts some light makeup on. He is gay, but only his friends—and Wooyoung apparently—know this. His mom sort of has a clue, but he makes sure to not tell her until he tells her and his dad. He isn’t sure when that is going to happen—probably never—but he won’t tell his mom just yet. He also puts some makeup on to cover the hickies that Wooyoung had left on him, and walks downstairs, seeing that Wooyoung is already there, eating breakfast.

“Morning, San,” his mother greets, already dressed in her business suit.

“Morning.” San smiles at her, lightly pecking her cheek, as he grabs a plate of picked fruit with yogurt on. “Where’s dad?”

“Outside,” his mom replies. “Also, is fruit alright? I didn’t really know what to make with the maids not here, and I saw the fruit, so I just made that.”

“This is fine,” San assures.

His mom nods, seeming relieved. San goes to sit down, making sure to sit as far as he can away from Wooyoung, and begins eating. They are in silence for a bit, before San’s mom finally speaks up again.

“Ah, I almost forgot, Wooyoung, can you take San to school?” she asks.

San’s eyes widen. “No, mom-”

“Sure,” Wooyoung answers, interrupting San. 

“Thank you.” San’s mom smiles at him, and Wooyoung nods. He quickly glances at San, before going back to eating.

_Great._

\--

“I’ll see you in a few weeks, sweetie,” San’s mom says, as she hugs her son. “Please behave, and don’t burn the house down.”

“Mom, I know how to take care of myself,” San chuckles, but his mother is always like this.

“Call me, if you need anything,” she adds, and San nods.

San’s mom finally pulls away, letting him breathe, and she goes to say bye to Wooyoung. San waits for his mom to be done, and when she is, he and Wooyoung walk out of the house, saying goodbye to his mom once again. They walk toward Wooyoung’s car, and the silver-haired male unlocks it, both of them climbing inside. San buckles himself in and waits for Wooyoung to start driving. Wooyoung does, and the two don’t say a word to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do keep in mind that this is fiction. none of this is real. the characters aren't really like this, and i love them no matter what position i made their character be.


	3. Chapter 3

Wooyoung finally parks in the school’s parking lot, turning off his car. San clears his throat, and unbuckles himself, opening the door. He grabs his bag and closes the door behind him before he starts walking. He doesn’t dare wait up for Wooyoung and heads toward where his friends are.

“Hey, San,” Seonghwa greets, but his smile drops his face when he notices the younger’s face. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing,” he quickly assures.

“Something’s up,” Yeosang observes, too. “Usually you’re excited to see us. Surprisingly.”

San giggles. “Well...you know, it’s just my dad. He told me something like always, and you know how I can’t get my mind off it.”

“You want us to murder him, too?” Mingi offers.

“Mingi, that’s my dad you’re talking about.”

“So? He’s still a son of a bitch.”

San sighs. He opens his mouth to say something, but he is stopped, when someone bumps his shoulder roughly, making him stumble. He would’ve fallen and broken his arm if Seonghwa hadn’t caught him in time.

“Oops, sorry,” says a familiar voice, and San groans.

“Fuck you, Jung,” he snaps, glaring at the younger.

“Remember the last time that happened?” Wooyoung smirks, and now it is Seonghwa’s turn to glare at him.

“Why are you always looking for me to chop off your small dick?” Seonghwa scowls.

“I don’t have a small dick,” Wooyoung says. His smirk turns bigger, and he wraps an arm around Seonghwa’s waist, pulling him closer. “I can even show you if you want.” Wooyoung leans down, bringing his face to Seonghwa’s neck, but, before he can do anything, the oldest roughly pushes him away, glaring daggers at him.

“I’m going to kill you,” Seonghwa growls.

“I’d like to see you try.” Wooyoung smiles smugly, and Seonghwa is about to pounce on him, when three new males appear: Hongjoong, Jongho, and Yunho.

“Hey, guys,” Hongjoong greets. He then notices the anger on Seonghwa’s face. “Woah, what’s wrong?”

“Your _buddy_ is being a horny bastard like always,” he says, crossing his arms. “How can you be friends with someone like him?”

Wooyoung smirks, throwing an arm around Hongjoong’s shoulder. “My friends love me. That’s why, sweetheart.”

“Can you stop calling me sweetheart?” Seonghwa groans. “I am not your sweetheart, and never will be.”

“Wooyoung, be nice for once,” Yunho sighs.

“But it’s fun to get Seonghwa all riled up,” Wooyoung smirks, and he takes a step closer toward the oldest, leaning in. “And I bet I can get him riled up in something else, too.”

“Wooyoung, no.” Hongjoong pulls the silver-haired male back, jealousy and anger in his eyes. “Control yourself. Come on, guys, let’s go.”

“Bye, Sannie.” Wooyoung winks at him, as he is dragged away by Hongjoong.

“Bitch ass,” Yeosang mutters under his breath, and everyone laughs.

“Good one, Yeo,” Mingi chuckles, high fiving the second oldest.

Yeosang laughs. “But to be honest if Wooyoung wasn’t a fuck boy, I would totally get with him. He’s _hot_.”

“Honestly, right?” Mingi agrees. “But my eyes are already set on Yunho.”

\--

When school is over, San walks out of his classroom. He sighs, knowing Wooyoung has to drive him home. But he doesn’t know where the said male is, so maybe he doesn’t have to. He can just walk home.

“San!” He turns around, seeing Seonghwa calling for him.

“Hey, hyung.” San smiles at Seonghwa, waiting for him to catch up.

“Are you going to walk home?” he asks.

“Yeah. Why?”

“I want to go to your house,” Seonghwa explains, and San’s eyes widen. “And, before you can complain, I’m not asking.”

“Hyung-”

“Hey, Sannie!”

San and Seonghwa turn around, Seonghwa’s eyes narrowing angrily. 

“What the fuck do you want?” he snaps, crossing his arms.

“I wasn’t calling for you, sweetheart.” Wooyoung smiles smugly at him. “I was calling for Sannie, not you.”

“Anything you have to say to me, you can say to Seonghwa-hyung, too,” he frowns.

“Fine.” Wooyoung rolls his eyes. “Ready to go home?”

“Why are you asking him that?” Seonghwa raises an eyebrow, and San chuckles nervously.

“Sannie didn’t tell you?” Wooyoung smirks. He throws an arm around San’s shoulder. “Me and Sannie here are housemates now.”

Seonghwa’s eyes widen, and he looks at San in shock. “What?!”

“I-I can explain-”

“No need,” Seonghwa quickly assures, a smile on his face, but it seems forced. “Let’s go. And I call shotgun.”

“Seonghwa-”

“Do you have a problem, Jung?” Seonghwa demands threateningly, and Wooyoung gulps.

“N-no.”

“Good.” Seonghwa smiles, and he links his arm through San’s. They start walking toward Wooyoung’s car, and Seonghwa gets in the front seat, San getting into the backseat. Wooyoung heaves a sigh, and he gets in the driver’s seat, turning the car on.

“Don’t you dare touch me,” Seonghwa warns.

“But I wasn’t-”

“You were thinking of it.”

\--

“So, you guys actually live together?” Seonghwa whispers to San, as they walk toward the front door, San getting out his keys. He actually didn’t think Wooyoung was telling the truth.

“Yes,” San whispers back, opening the door. “Unfortunately.” Seonghwa giggles and they all enter the house, Wooyoung closing the door behind them. Wooyoung doesn’t say another word before he climbs upstairs, and the other two don’t care. Seonghwa puts his backpack down and turns the TV on. “Hyung, we have to do our homework first,” he reminds, and Seonghwa rolls his eyes.

“I know,” he says. “I’m just going to put music first.”

“Nerds,” Wooyoung teases, and Seonghwa and San tell him to shut up in unison. “By the way, Hongjoong, Yunho, and Jongho are coming over.”

“Why?” San complains, and Seonghwa nudges his side.

“We could invite Mingi and Yeosang, too,” Seonghwa points out, and San’s eyes light up, as he realizes Seonghwa is right.

“I’ll call them,” San requests, and he quickly gets out his phone.

“We could have a mini party,” Wooyoung says, as he sits down on the couch across from them.

“No parties,” San denies sternly. “My dad said so.”

“Who listens to their parents anymore?” Wooyoung scoffs. 

“Good kids,” San shoots back, and Wooyoung rolls his eyes.

“You’re such a goody goody,” he grumbles.

“You have a problem with it?”

“Totally.”

“Deal with it, Jung.”

“I was being sarcastic.”

“I don’t care.”

“I-”

“Shut up!” Seonghwa shouts, glaring at them. “Especially you, Wooyoung. Jeez, you’re so annoying.”

Wooyoung smirks, winking at Seonghwa. “You’ll think so otherwise if you keep that attitude up, sweetheart.”

Seonghwa frowns in disgust and the doorbell rings. Wooyoung gets up and goes to answer the door. Hongjoong, Yunho, and Jongho appear, smiling at Seonghwa, San, and Wooyoung.

“Hey, guys,” Hongjoong greets.

“H-hey, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa blushes, and the younger sends him a smile.

San smirks, and he nudges Seonghwa’s side, motioning him to go talk to Hongjoong. Seonghwa quickly shakes his head, but that’s when the doorbell rings again.

“I’ll get it!” Seonghwa loudly announces, getting up. San snickers at him and Seonghwa shoots him a glare. He opens the door, and smiles, as he sees Yeosang and Mingi on the other side. “Hey, guys!”

“Hey, hyung,” the other two address in unison, stepping inside the house.

“Oh, hey, Yunho.” Mingi smiles shyly at the older.

“Hey,” Yunho greets back, and he pats the seat next to him.

“Are you guys going to be flirting again?” Seonghwa groans as he leads Yeosang toward the couch where he is sitting with San.

“Shut up, hyung.”

“Rude,” Seonghwa huffs, sitting down next to San again.

“Who wants to get drunk?” Wooyoung calls out, already holding eight cups, and a bottle of vodka.

“Where did you get that?” San demands, starting to panic. “My parents _forbid_ me to get stuff from there.”

“Well, they never said I couldn’t,” Wooyoung smirks, and he starts filling the cups. He hands them out, and his friends gladly accept the cups, taking a sip. They only wince a bit, before continuing to drink more.

“I don’t want any,” Yeosang says, as Jongho hands him a cup.

“Why not?” Jongho asks. “Come on, I’ll promise you'll like it.”

Yeosang hesitantly takes the cup, and he takes a sniff of it. It sort of smells like pineapple, so Yeosang takes a sip. He starts choking, letting out groans. “God, that’s strong.”

“You should taste tequila,” Hongjoong chuckles. “Hand me the bottle, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung does, and Hongjoong serves himself more. Seonghwa reluctantly gets a cup but doesn’t react the same way as Yeosang. However, San doesn’t grab a cup, shaking his head.

“I am not getting drunk again,” he states.

“Come on, San,” Seonghwa encourages. “It’s not that bad.”

“Do you not remember the last time?” San shoots Wooyoung a look, and the younger winks at him.

“It could happen again, Sannie,” Wooyoung smirks, and Seonghwa places his cup down.

“Nope,” he denies. “No one is getting drunk. Everyone, place your drinks down.”

“Awww!”

“Now,” Seonghwa demands, and everyone pouts, as they place their cups down. Seonghwa huffs.

“We can drink something else. You guys hungry?” he offers, getting up. “San, come with me.”

“Why me?” he whines, but gets up, pulling Yeosang up with him, which makes Yeosang pull Mingi up with him.

“Should we poison their food except Hongjoong’s?” Seonghwa asks, and the other three look at him smugly.

“Hyung, just ask him out already,” Yeosang giggles.

“I don’t have a crush on him,” Seonghwa says quietly, his cheeks turning red.

“Hong-” Mingi’s mouth is quickly covered by Seonghwa’s palm.

“Shut the fuck up, Song,” he hisses, uncovering Mingi’s mouth. “Okay, yes, I do have a crush on him, but I’m not ready to tell him yet.”

“Take your time, hyung,” San says. “But just ask hyung out, before he gets taken by someone else.”

“Shut up,” Seonghwa whines. “Now everyone, start cooking.”

“Do we have to?” Yeosang whines, but still washes his hands.

“Yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Wow, guys, this is really good,” Hongjoong compliments, as he takes a bite of the food the other four had made them.

“Thanks, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa smiles, his cheeks turning red.

“You didn’t poison mine, right?” Wooyoung asks, carefully inspecting his food.

“We would never,” Seonghwa replies, a forced smile on his face. San rolls his eyes.

“There’s no poison,” he assures, but Wooyoung is still suspicious.

“Do you guys have any homework?” San questions, and everyone—except Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi—looks at him weirdly. “What?”

“You do your homework?” Yunho says in disgust, and San rolls his eyes again.

“Yes I do,” he huffs. “That’s how I get good grades. Speaking of which, Wooyoung, you should do your homework.”

“You’re not my mom,” he scoffs.

“Yeah, but your parents told me to make sure you did your homework,” San shoots back.

“I’m still not going to listen to you.”

“I’ll call your mom.”

“Call her.” Wooyoung shrugs nonchalantly.

“Yeosang, can you pass me my phone please?” San inquires, and Yeosang nods, grabbing San’s phone from the table.

“Fine, I’ll do my homework,” Wooyoung grumbles, as he notices San starting to dial a number. San smirks at the younger, putting his phone beside him. Honestly, he only pretended he was dialing a number, so he could scare Wooyoung. “But if I do my homework, everyone else has to do their homework, too.”

“Don’t get us into this mess, too, Jung,” Jongho frowns, before he corrects himself, “Sorry. _Hyung_.”

“You guys should also do your homework,” Mingi says, and everyone else groans.

“When we finish eating,” Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa nods almost immediately in agreement. San smirks, and he coughs ‘whipped’ under his breath. Seonghwa glares at him.

\--

“You’re doing it all wrong, Wooyoung!” he scolds, as he helps the younger with his homework.

“Why are you even helping me?” he exclaims, annoyed with San’s comments.

“Because I have to,” he frowns. “I don’t like it, either, but I’m not a being a baby.”

“Yeah, Wooyoung,” Yunho smirks, and Wooyoung just sticks his tongue out at him.

“You’re such a baby,” San coos teasingly, and Wooyoung glares at him.

“Fine,” Wooyoung grumbles. “What am I supposed to do, then?”

San just rolls his eyes, before he starts to explain. It takes them about two hours, but they soon finish their homework.

“Yunho and I will be upstairs,” Mingi announces, as he and Yunho interlock hands, a smirk on Yunho’s face.

“Why?” Yeosang demands, raising an eyebrow.

“He wants to go to the bathroom,” Mingi explains.

“So? He can go by himself,” Seonghwa frowns.

“He doesn’t know where it is, hyung,” Mingi says as if it isn’t obvious, but they all know what they are up to.

“Fine,” San finally says, giving up. “Just don’t make too much noise.”

“No promises,” Yunho says, as he and Mingi walk up the stairs.

“If your friend hurts Mingi, I won’t hesitate to chop off his dick,” Yeosang tells Hongjoong, Wooyoung, and Jongho.

“Then cut off Wooyoung’s,” Hongjoong says. “You said the same thing about him and San.”

“You’re right, hyung.” Yeosang smiles, getting up, about to head to the kitchen, when Jongho pulls him back down, sending him a look.

“We’ll make sure to smack some sense into Yunho-hyung, hyung,” Jongho says slowly, sitting Yeosang down. “Just don’t chop off their dicks. They won’t be able to have children.”

“That’s the whole point.”

“You guys really are crazy,” Wooyoung mutters, and San smiles at him, his dimples appearing.

“Thank you.”

“Can we do something else now?” Jongho asks as he puts his school stuff away. “We’re all done, anyway.”

“What do you wanna do, then?” Seonghwa raises an eyebrow at the youngest.

“I don’t know...” Jongho pouts, and Yeosang lets out a small coo, pinching the younger’s cheeks. Jongho pouts at him. He doesn’t really like skinship—it makes him cringe and feel uncomfortable. But when Yeosang does it...he honestly likes it.

“Why don’t we have some fun?” Wooyoung suggests, a smirk on his face, as he looks down at San.

“What type of ‘fun’?” Seonghwa demands.

“You know, fun that involves the bedroom, moans, lube, and condoms,” Wooyoung explains nonchalantly, and Hongjoong lets out a chuckle.

“No thanks, Wooyoung,” he says, shaking his head. “Jongho and I barely know Seonghwa-hyung, Yeosang, and San. And I don’t think neither of them want to have sex with you.”

“You guys are no fun,” Wooyoung pouts, and San accidentally lets out a small coo, but he shuts his mouth, Wooyoung raising an eyebrow at him.

“You guys want something to drink?” Yeosang suggests, saving San. The male sends Yeosang a thankful look, and Yeosang nods, mouthing ‘I got you.’

“No thanks,” Jongho denies, and Yeosang nods, still getting up.

“Seonghwa-hyung and San, can you both come with me?” he says.

Seonghwa raises an eyebrow at Yeosang but still gets up from his seat next to Hongjoong. San also gets up, following behind the other two. They arrive in the kitchen, and Yeosang closes the door.

“What should we do now?” he asks.

“Why?” Seonghwa says. 

“I don’t know.” Yeosang bites his bottom lip. “I just feel like it’s so awkward around them.”

“Hyung, do you like Jongho?” San carefully questions, and Yeosang’s eyes quickly dart to him.

“N-no,” he lies. “Why would I like him?”

“You keep staring at him,” Seonghwa giggles, and Yeosang pouts.

“Hey, you stare at Hongjoong-hyung, too.”

“Shut up.”

“Guys?!” Hongjoong calls out, and the three freeze, stopping their talking. “Can you guys come out?”

“That’s what she said,” San snickers and Seonghwa hits the back of his head. They walk out of the kitchen and go back to the living room.

“What’s up?” Yeosang inquires, as he sits down next to Jongho.

“Jongho can break apples with his bare hands,” Wooyoung informs, and Seonghwa’s, Yeosang’s, and San’s eyes widen.

“Really?!”

“Yeah.” Hongjoong nods. “Show them, Jongho.”

Jongho sighs. He only wanted to eat his apple, but he accidentally broke it in half. Hongjoong and Wooyoung happened to see, and they were so shook, but amazed. Jongho grabs another apple and puts his thumbs where the stem is, the rest of his fingers holding the rest of the apple. Not even a few seconds later, the apple breaks in half, and Yeosang’s jaw drops.

“W-wow,” he gapes. “You’re so strong.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Jongho sends him a small smile, and Yeosang internally squeals.

\--

Over the hours, the six of them stay in the living room. Mingi and Yunho are upstairs, and even though they told them to keep quiet, you can hear their moans from time to time. It was annoying at first, but they soon get used to it, tuning out the sound. They get to know each other a bit, and they even learn some facts about Wooyoung that they manage to get out of him. Finally, the clock strikes ten-twenty p.m., and Seonghwa is the one that notices the time.

“We should get going, guys,” he announces, starting to gather his stuff. “It’s late.”

“Really?” Hongjoong takes out his phone to check the time, and his eyes slightly widen, as he sees the time. “Yeah, it is.”

Jongho and Hongjoong pack up their stuff, forgetting that Wooyoung is now living in San’s house, too.

“Come on, hyung, let’s go,” Jongho says, as he notices Wooyoung not moving a finger.

“I live here now, remember?” he says, and Jongho facepalms himself, making Yeosang giggle.

“Right,” Jongho mutters. “Who’s going to call Yunho and Mingi to come down here?”

“Not it!” everyone exclaims, except Yeosang. He sighs and grabs his phone to dial Mingi’s number. About three minutes later, Yunho and Mingi come down the stairs, their hair messy, and if you look closer, you can see a few marks on their neck and collarbone, especially on Mingi’s.

“Come on, you two,” Hongjoong says, smacking Yunho’s back playfully, “let’s go. You guys need a ride home?” He turns to Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi.

“Um, yeah,” Seonghwa replies, nodding, his cheeks heating up. “If it’s not too big of a bother.”

“Of course not,” Hongjoong assures. “Bye, San and Wooyoung.”

“Bye.” San waves and he slaps Wooyoung’s leg to say bye, too. Wooyoung glares at the older, but still mutters a goodbye to the others. Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, Yeosang, and Mingi pile out of the house, Seonghwa closing the door behind them.

San chuckles in amusement. Seonghwa is too focused on Hongjoong that he forgot he is leaving San with Wooyoung. But San doesn’t really mind. He can keep his distance from Wooyoung.

“I’m going to shower,” San declares, starting to walk toward the stairs.

“Can I join?” Wooyoung smirks.

“In your dreams, Jung.”

“Trust me, we do other stuff in my dreams, doll.”

“I said to stop calling me that.” San glares at him.

“Not ever going to stop, doll.”

San sighs, grumbling curses toward Wooyoung under his breath, as he continues walking up the stairs, hearing Wooyoung’s laugh behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hi, mom,” San greets, as he answers his mom’s FaceTime call. “What’s up?”

“The sky,” she jokes and San playfully rolls his eyes. “But for real, nothing much. I just wanted to check on you guys. Is everything okay?”

San nods. “Yeah. You don’t need to worry, since I’m here, too.”

His mom chuckles. “Yes I know, but I’m still worried about Wooyoung. Is he asleep?”

“I don’t think so,” San replies. “You don’t need to worry about him. I have him under control.” Well, it’s more like _Wooyoung_ has _San_ under control, but his mom doesn’t need to know that.

“Alright,” she says. “Did Wooyoung finish all his work?”

San nods. “I made sure he did. Anyway, how are things over there?”

“Eh, they’re fine.” His mom shrugs. “But now I have to get going, sweetie. Love you. Sleep well.”

“Thanks, mom.” San smiles at her before he finally ends the call. He closes his laptop, placing it on the nightstand next to him. He snuggles deeper into his blankets, turning the lamp off beside him. He closes his eyes, about to fall asleep, when he hears a moan coming from Wooyoung’s room, followed by a laugh. San rolls his eyes and soon falls asleep.

\--

The next morning, San is already awake, eating breakfast, when Wooyoung finally walks down the stairs. San feels too lazy to wake him up and is planning on just waking him up when they have to leave, but now his plans are canceled, making him let out a small pout.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” he greets, taking a bit of his cereal.

“Morning, doll,” Wooyoung lazily greets back, his voice deep and rough, sending shivers down San’s spine. Wooyoung walks toward the fridge, opening it, and grabbing the carton of milk. He grabs the cereal box, before chugging some down his throat, chugging some milk after. San gives him a weird look.

“Did you really have to do that?” San frowns, scrunching his nose up in disgust. Wooyoung nods, and San rolls his eyes. He gets up, placing his plate in the sink. But, before he can leave, he feels strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, a head snuggling into the crook of his neck. San is a bit surprised, but he enjoys the position. However, that’s when Wooyoung starts kissing down his neck. “W-Wooyoung,” he breaths, clenching one of the hands around his waist. “W-we should leave.”

“Nah.” Wooyoung shakes his head, and he sucks a hickey onto San’s neck, making the male let out a breathy moan. “School can wait.”

San doesn’t want to argue. He wants to fight back, he _really_ does, but the way Wooyoung is holding him, he isn’t sure he wants to. Curse him for being so submissive. 

San feels Wooyoung’s hands trail down until they land on his ass, and the younger’s hands cup his ass cheeks. San moans at the feeling, and he feels Wooyoung smirk against his neck. Wooyoung then trails his hands up, and they reach underneath San's shirt. But, before Wooyoung can take it off, a phone starts ringing, and San quickly pushes Wooyoung off him.

“H-hello?” San doesn’t bother to look at the caller ID.

“Hey, San,” Seonghwa’s voice says. “Are you almost here?”

“Um...” San tries holding back his moans, as Wooyoung goes back to kissing his neck. “N-not really.”

“You okay?” Seonghwa seems to hear San’s tone. 

“I’m fine, h-hyung,” he assures, and he really wants Seonghwa to stop talking. “Alright, bye, hyung!”

“San-”

San doesn’t let Seonghwa continue. Instead, he hangs up, and turns around, placing his hands on the back of Wooyoung’s head, before pulling him down into a heated kiss. Wooyoung happily kisses back, his hands staying on San’s small waist. But, before they can go any further, San’s phone rings again, and the two of them groan.

“We should just go before Seonghwa-hyung comes here,” he says, and Wooyoung pouts, but agrees. San silences the call, and the two of them leave the house. They walk toward Wooyoung’s car. The silver-haired male turns the car on before he starts driving.

\--

“San, thank god you’re okay.” Seonghwa looks relieved, as he sees the younger male. But he notices the marks on San’s neck and collarbone and glares at Wooyoung. “What the fuck did you do to him?”

“Hyung, it’s fine,” San assures, and he quickly motions with his eyes for Wooyoung to leave. The male takes the cue and quickly leaves. Seonghwa is about to go after him, but San pulls him back. “Let’s walk to class, hmm? We’re going to be late.” Seonghwa mutters some incoherent curses about Wooyoung, before he agrees, the two of them starting to walk toward their first-period class. “Hey, where’s Yeosang and Mingi?” he asks, as he finally notices that the two aren’t there with them.

“With their ‘boyfriends.’” Seonghwa rolls his eyes.

“You know, you could’ve gone with Hongjoong,” San teases, a small smirk on his face.

Seonghwa glares at San, but there is an obvious red tint on his cheeks. “No. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and Wooyoung wasn’t doing anything to you. Seriously, are you sure you don’t want to move in with me?”

“I’m sure,” San giggles. “And besides I have to stay. My parents and Wooyoung’s are depending on me to take care of him.”

“He’s not a baby,” Seonghwa frowns.

“He kinda is,” San chuckles. 

“You should still consider moving in with me,” Seonghwa says, looking at San’s neck again. “Especially because of those.” He motions toward the hickeys on the younger’s neck.

“Hey, don’t act as if you don't want Hongjoong-hyung to do the same to you,” San smirks, and Seonghwa nudges him.

“Shut up.”

\--

“You guys mind if we sit here?” a new voice asks, and Seonghwa and San look up, Seonghwa’s cheeks tinting, as he sees Hongjoong.

“Hongjoong, if it’s just you, you don't have to ask,” Seonghwa says, making space for Hongjoong to sit next to him, Wooyoung sitting next to San. “But if you’re not alone, you do. Especially if you’re with Wooyoung.”

“You love me, sweetheart.” Wooyoung winks at him, and Seonghwa glares at him.

“You know, I really hate you,” Seonghwa scowls, and Wooyoung smiles sarcastically at him.

“The feelings are mutual, sweetheart.”

“And can you not sit next to San? Hongjoong, can you be a dear, and sit next to San?” Seonghwa questions nicely, looking at Hongjoong with pleading eyes.

“Why? You got a problem with me sitting next to your bestie?” Wooyoung taunts, a dark look in his eyes, but it also holds mischief.

“Yes, actually.” 

“Then deal with it, sweetheart.”

“Oh, I’ll show you how I’ll deal with it,” Seonghwa snarls, getting up, about to show a lesson to Wooyoung with his fist. But he suddenly feels two warm hands on his waist, pulling him softly back down.

“Wooyoung, behave,” Hongjoong warns, giving the youngest a warning look.

“No,” he says, a small pout on his face and San lets out a giggle, Wooyoung subconsciously smiling at the sound.

“Anyway, where are Jongho and Yeosang and Mingi and Yunho?” San inquires, finally noticing that the four aren’t there.

“Yunho and Mingi are probably fucking.” Wooyoung shrugs nonchalantly, and Seonghwa really wants to punch his teeth in, but the hands that are still on his waist prevent him from doing so.

“W-what about Jongho and Yeosang?” Seonghwa asks, worried for Yeosang.

“Knowing Jongho, they’re probably just talking,” Hongjoong replies, letting out a small shrug. But that doesn’t stop Seonghwa from panicking. Hongjoong chuckles, and he smiles assuringly at the oldest. “Seonghwa, I’m sure they’re fine. Jongho isn’t a fuckboy like Yunho and Wooyoung.”

“Hongjoong-hyung’s right, sweetheart,” he agrees, and Seonghwa just glares at him. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“Okay, then what about Yunho and Mingi?”

“Again, they’re probably fucking.”


	6. Chapter 6

Mingi desperately wants class to end. He is really hungry, and he can eat anything right now. His stomach has rumbled all day ever since second period, and now it is fourth period. Keeping his eye on the clock, it finally turns to eleven fifty-three a.m., and Mingi sighs in relief, quickly packing up his stuff. He doesn’t bother to say bye to the teacher, or anything; he is _really_ hungry. He didn’t get the chance to eat breakfast this morning, so maybe that explains why.

Mingi hurriedly walks down the hall beside the other students, trying to enter the cafeteria. As he passes by the boy’s restroom, he suddenly lets out a yelp, as a hand catches his wrist, pulling him inside the bathroom.

“What the fuck, man-” Mingi starts to complain, but that’s when he sees who has pulled him in. His cheeks flush, and he averts eye contact with the older boy. “O-oh, hi, Yunho.”

“Hi, Mingi,” he smirks, walking closer toward the green-haired male. Mingi is finally pushed up against the door of the bathroom—it is the type of bathroom where you can have it to yourself, no other stalls, just one toilet, so they don’t have to worry about students barging in. Yunho locks the door, as he pushes Mingi up against it.

“W-what are you doing?” he asks, but he knows what Yunho’s intentions are. 

“I missed you and your beautiful body,” he replies, his hands trailing down Mingi’s sides, until they stop at his hips. 

Mingi instantly lets out a small groan, already feeling aroused. Yunho smirks at the sound, and he finally connects their lips. If this is the food Mingi is going to get, then he will eat it all day and night.

Yunho starts kissing down Mingi’s neck, trailing his hands up, resting them on Mingi’s plush ass. Mingi lets out a moan, and Yunho bites down on Mingi’s neck, running his tongue over it to soothe the mark. But Mingi doesn’t really mind. He loves the pain. Yunho starts unbuttoning his shirt, and he takes it off soon, leaving Mingi shirtless. Yunho starts kissing down Mingi’s chest, leaving marks all over, tweaking Mingi’s nipples.

Mingi moans at the sensation, which intrigues Yunho even more. He rests his hands on the top of Mingi’s jeans, and slowly unbuttons them, torturing Mingi.

“Just take them off already,” he whines, and Yunho looks up at him.

“Whiny boys don’t get anything, baby,” Yunho softly whispers, and Mingi wants to whine again, but he shuts his mouth.

Yunho _finally_ slides Mingi’s pants off, and the green-haired male sighs in relief. Yunho lets out a small smirk, and can already see and feel Mingi’s boner through his boxers. Yunho slides those off as well, Mingi’s dick leaking up with precum. Yunho slides his thumb over the slit, and Mingi lets out a hiss. Yunho gets on his knees, and without warning, he engulfs Mingi’s dick into his mouth.

Mingi lets out a louder moan, which makes Yunho surprised that no one has caught them yet. But they have to keep quiet, so Yunho grabs the cloth he keeps in his backpack for situations like these and stuffs it in Mingi’s mouth. Yunho starts bobbing his head up and down, starting to leave kitten licks to tease the younger. Mingi pants, entangling his fingers in Yunho’s hair, as Yunho sucks him off. 

Yunho finally deep throats him, and Mingi throws his head back against the wall. Yunho doesn’t even gag, used to Mingi’s size, and bobs his hands up and down. Feeling that Mingi is about to cum, Yunho takes his mouth off of Mingi’s dick with a soft pop, and the younger pouts.

Yunho chuckles, kissing Mingi’s pout, before grabbing the lube and condom from his backpack. 

“Jump,” he orders, and Mingi is quick to obey, wrapping his long legs around Yunho’s waist, bringing him closer.

Yunho coats three of his long fingers with lube, slowly inserting one inside Mingi’s hole. The male lets out a hiss at the coldness, but he soon gets used to it. Yunho slides the finger in deeper, and Mingi lets out a moan, gripping Yunho’s shoulders. The older finally inserts another finger and scissors them inside Mingi’s hole, when he feels the male is ready for it. Finally inserting the last finger, Yunho scissors them around, plunging them in deeper, and stretching Mingi out. But not too much, since he still wants to feel the younger’s tight walls around his cock, when he enters him later.

“J-just put it in already,” he says breathlessly, taking the cloth off, before putting it back in his mouth.

Yunho isn’t about to deny Mingi’s request. Taking his fingers out, Yunho spreads some lube on his cock, putting the condom on, before finally aligning his cock with Mingi’s entrance. He slowly pushes himself in, and Mingi’s moans are muffled by the cloth. Yunho lets the younger adjust to his size for a few seconds before he starts moving.

Yunho moves slowly at first, surprisingly not wanting to hurt Mingi, but when the younger tells him to go faster, his command muffled by the cloth, Yunho is quick to oblige. Gripping Mingi’s hips, he rams himself in, and Mingi almost screams out. Strings of moans pile out of his mouth, and Yunho is relieved that he was smart enough to bring the cloth. Or else they would’ve been in trouble by now.

Mingi rakes his nails all Yunho’s back, probably leaving scratches, but neither of them cares. Yunho knows he would love seeing those when he looks at them in the mirror. 

Yunho continues slamming himself in, creating skin slapping sounds, but he knows the bathroom is soundproof enough to drown out those noises. 

Aligning himself again with Mingi’s hole, Yunho is quick to slam himself back in, hitting Mingi’s prostate right on. The said male lets out a scream this time, and a few tears well up in his eyes, one already rolling down his face. Yunho smiles, and he wipes it away, cupping Mingi’s cheeks. Mingi pulls them in for another kiss, and their tongues entwine, Mingi exploring Yunho’s cavern this time.

Yunho continues abusing Mingi’s prostate, swallowing down the sinful moans that Mingi keeps letting out. But do either of them care? Of course not.

“I-I’m going to cum,” he announces behind his cloth, feeling heat pool at the pit of his stomach.

“Cum for me, baby boy,” Yunho rasps, able to understand Mingi, and the younger groans, letting his head fall back against the wall. His walls clench around Yunho’s cock, and the older groans at the feeling. Not long after, Mingi cums, the white liquid spilling onto his stomach, and a bit on Yunho’s lower abdomen.

But Yunho isn’t even done yet. Mingi always cums way sooner than him, but he doesn’t mind. He loves wrecking the younger and loves seeing the faces of tiredness he makes, as Yunho pounds in and out of him.

“P-please cum already,” he whimpers pleadingly, and Yunho almost wants to not even let himself cum.

“Why?” he demands, and Mingi looks at him with puppy eyes.

“Please,” Mingi whispers, and Yunho smirks, placing a kiss on his collarbone. 

Yunho tries to hurry up, chasing after his release, and a few seconds later, he lets out a groan, sucking one last hickey onto Mingi’s shoulderblade, before he cums inside the condom. Mingi lets out a quiet sigh of relief, and Yunho smiles at him, pecking his lips softly.

Yunho slowly pushes himself out of Mingi, the male whining at the loss of warmth inside of him. Yunho smiles apologetically and helps cleaned Mingi up, cleaning himself as well. They both get dressed in their clothes once again, making sure there isn’t any cum on the bathroom floor, and that Yunho had thrown away the used condom in the trash.

“Ready to go?” he asks, and Mingi nods.

Mingi actually doesn’t know if he has the strength to walk, but he still tries. He limps every other step, but he doesn’t think Yunho notices. Maybe he does, but he just doesn’t want to say anything. Mingi knows that Yunho would be too proud of himself for being the reason Mingi can’t walk, anyway.

“Is it even still lunch?” he mutters, since he and Yunho had stayed in the bathroom for a long time.

Yunho gets out his phone, checking the time. “Yup. The bell is gonna right in about seven minutes.”

Mingi nods, and the two arrive in the cafeteria. Mingi immediately notices his friends sitting at their usual table, along with Hongjoong, Wooyoung, and Jongho and Yeosang, who seem to have barely arrived.

“Do you see them?” Yunho questions and Mingi lets out a small giggle. He leads the older toward where their friends are, and Mingi can see the relief in Seonghwa’s eyes when he sees him from three feet away.

“Oh, thank god you’re okay, Mingi!” Seonghwa exclaims, getting up to hug Mingi. “Are you hurt? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“Hyung, I’m fine,” he assures, chuckling in amusement. Seonghwa doesn’t look assured, but he still leads Mingi back toward their table, Mingi trying so hard not to limp. Mingi sits down next to Hongjoong on the other side and smiles at everyone.

“Hey, everyone,” Mingi greets.

“Hey,” Yeosang greets back. “You okay, Mingi? You seem a bit tired.”

“I’m fine,” he reassures. Why does everyone think he isn’t?

“What were you two doing?” San asks smugly, and that’s when Mingi notices Wooyoung’s arm around his shoulder. Mingi raises an eyebrow, about to ask if they are dating now, but doesn’t, remembering that Wooyoung is just a fuckboy.

“We were talking,” Mingi replies shortly, and he technically isn’t lying. They were talking whilst having sex, so...

“Wow, who is that?” Wooyoung says, surprised, as he looks at someone or something.

Everyone else looks where Wooyoung is looking, and they see probably one of the most beautiful girls here in the school. She has raven hair, tan skin that looks so soft, a mole on her left cheek, wearing a beige crop top with skinny straps, matching pants, the hem reaching all the way to her feet, and matching sandals. Jongho immediately perks up, a smile on his face that hurt Yeosang, as he recognizes it.

“That’s the new girl,” Jongho explains. “Her real name is Ahn Hye-jin, but she likes to go by Hwasa. She’s friends with Solar, Moonbyul, and Wheein.”

“Wow, she’s hot,” Yunho compliments, and Mingi feels pain rising in his chest. He frowns at the older’s remark, and Seonghwa is quick to notice, sending daggers at Yunho. “I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Hongjoong questions, raising an eyebrow at Yunho.

“I’m going to get her number,” he replies as if it isn’t obvious.

Seonghwa’s jaw drops a little, and he clenches his fists, cocking up an eyebrow. He knows Yunho and Mingi just had sex, yet Yunho has the _audacity_ to go ask for the new girl’s number?

“I’ll be right back, guys,” Seonghwa says with a forced smile on his face, about to get up, but Hongjoong pulls him back down.

“Hwa, calm down,” Hongjoong says softly.

“You want me to calm down?” Seonghwa scoffs, and he snatches his arm away from Hongjoong’s grip, glaring at him. “He and Mingi just had sex, and he’s going to ask for this slut’s number! And look at Mingi! He’s about to cry.”

It's true. Mingi is very emotional, and whilst he tries to keep his emotions locked away from Yunho, he can’t keep them locked around other people. He lets out a small sob, and Seonghwa is quick to go to him, pulling him up. The two leave the cafeteria, and San and Yeosang are quick to follow behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole chapter is just yungi, which was requested by @Hjffkhj so here you go. there will be more chapters surrounding yungi btw


	7. Chapter 7

“S-seriously I’m fine, guys,” Mingi repeats once again, before he lets out a hiccup, more tears rolling down his face.

“No you’re not,” Seonghwa denies sternly, and Yeosang hands Mingi more tissues. “We’ve warned you repeatedly to not get with Yunho, but did you listen to us? No. Now you’re facing the consequences, Song.”

“Hyung, you know it doesn’t matter how many times you scold Mingi, he’s going to crawl back to Yunho,” Yeosang reminds. Seonghwa sighs since he knows Yeosang is right.

“What if we just kill them all, except Hongjoong-hyung and Jongho?” San suggests. “They’re the only ones who actually care about our feelings.”

“What happened to you and Wooyoung?” Yeosang asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Did you not hear him earlier?” San sighs, handing the tissue box to Seonghwa. “He found the girl hot, and I bet he would’ve asked her out if Yunho hadn’t called dibs first.”

“Why are you mad over that?” Yeosang says. He's sure San doesn’t want to do anything with Wooyoung or even be close to him. But they were all over each other during lunch, so maybe that changed? “Usually you’d just roll your eyes, and not care.”

“San has a crush on Wooyoung, Yeosang,” Seonghwa finally explains, and Yeosang’s eyes widen.

“You do?!” he exclaims, and San glares at Seonghwa, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

“Just a small crush,” he mutters. “Nothing big.”

“Yeah, but you still have a crush on the school’s main fuckboy, San,” Yeosang prompts, and San groans, putting his face into his hands.

“I know I do, Yeosang,” he whines. “Whenever I try to get rid of my feelings, Wooyoung appears all sexy and hot. Why does my heart betray me like this?”

“Is that why you got hickies all over your neck?” Yeosang questions, and San’s eyes widen. He and Seonghwa had made sure to hide those hickeys during first period secretly.

“H-how do you know?” San stutters.

“They’re pretty obvious to see, San,” Yeosang chuckles. “Only innocent people won’t know those are hickies.”

San sighs, shaking his head. “Great. Now they must think I’m a slut.”

“Not a slut,” Yeosang says. “Just someone who spreads their legs for anyone.”

“That’s what a slut means, Yeosang,” Mingi giggles, his mood getting better.

“You feeling okay now?” Seonghwa asks, a small frown on his face. “You know, if it weren’t for you and Hongjoong, I’d be ripping Yunho’s small dick off his body, and probably even do worse things to him.”

“You should thank Hongjoong-hyung, then,” Yeosang smirks. 

“And apologize to him, too,” San adds. “He looked pretty hurt when you yelled at him and snatched your arm away. I think you broke one of his fingers by how hard you pulled.”

“Well, he _was_ gripping my arm pretty hard,” Seonghwa mutters. “It’s not my fault I’m strong, too.” The other three roll their eyes, and Seonghwa sighs, wiping the last tears on Mingi's face away. He knows the youngers are right. “Fine, I’ll apologize to him. But after school.”

“We’ll be there with you,” San says proudly. He knows Seonghwa wouldn’t do it since he is too shy to do anything, or even talk to boys he likes. “You’re doing this, hyung. If you don’t, we’ll tell Hongjoong-hyung you like him.” San and the others would never do that. They respect Seonghwa’s privacy and think he should be the one that confesses. But he knows he would scare the oldest if he threatens to tell Hongjoong about his feelings.

“No!” he exclaims, a panicky look in his eyes. “Don’t you dare, Choi San.”

San smirks. “Then don’t be a pussy.”

“I am not a pussy,” Seonghwa mutters.

“You kinda are,” Yeosang giggles.

“Name one time I was,” Seonghwa deadpans, and Mingi is quick to reply:

“That one time you liked this Kim guy, and he asked if he could borrow a pencil, and you pretended to not hear him,” he laughs.

“He was very cute, okay?” Seonghwa grumbles, starting to turn red. He then clears his throat, turning to Mingi. “You feeling alright now, Mingi?”

The younger nods, letting out a small sniffle. “Yeah. Thanks, guys.”

\--

As promised, Yeosang, San, and Mingi lead Seonghwa—well, more like _drag_ him to where Hongjoong usually is after school: spray painting the walls behind the school with Jongho. When they arrive, the two aforementioned are just making some random graffiti, but Yeosang lets out a giggle when Jongho starts spray painting a dick next to his graffiti. At the sound, Hongjoong and Jongho look up, smiling as they see the other four.

“Hey, guys,” Hongjoong greets, placing his spray bottle can down. “What’s up?”

“Seonghwa-hyung here wanted to say something to you,” San says with a smirk, dragging Seonghwa in front of Hongjoong. Seonghwa smiles nervously at the younger, and internally melts and squeals when Hongjoong smiles at him back.

“Is everything okay, Hwa?” Hongjoong asks.

“U-um...” Seonghwa glances back at his friends, and they motion for him to go on. Seonghwa takes a deep breath. “I’mreallysorryforbeingrudetoyou. Ididn’tmeanitandsorryforsnatchingmyarmaway. SorryifIhurtyou. Pleaseforgiveme.”

Hongjoong almost doesn’t understand what Seonghwa had said, because of how fast he was speaking, but luckily he does, and an even brighter smile comes onto his face. “It’s fine, hyung. And you didn’t hurt me. You just surprised me.”

Seonghwa nods, but he can see the scratch marks on Hongjoong’s fingers. “A-at least let me make it up to you.”

Yeosang’s, San’s, and Mingi’s jaws drop. 

“Okay,” Hongjoong accepts. “What are you going to do?”

“I promise it’s nothing sexual,” Seonghwa quickly says, turning red once again, and his friends burst out laughing behind them. “I-I was wondering...if you would like to come with me to the fair...t-tomorrow?”

“Ooh, I wanna go, too!” Mingi says excitedly, and Hongjoong chuckles.

“We can all go,” he decides, and he looks at Seonghwa, “but you’re paying for everything.”

“Fine.” Seonghwa smiles. “So...we good?”

Hongjoong nods, and Seonghwa lets out a small squeal. Hongjoong coos at the sound, before picking his spray bottle can up again. “You guys wanna join?”

“Hell yeah I do,” Yeosang replies. “It’s been my dream to spray paint something.”

Jongho chuckles, and he tosses a can to Yeosang, the male catching it.

“I’ll stay, too,” Mingi says, and Hongjoong tosses him a can.

“Are you guys going to stay?” Jongho asks, looking at Seonghwa and San.

“Sorry, but no,” he says apologetically. “I have to go home.”

“Yeah, and I have stuff to do at home,” Seonghwa agrees. “But we’ll join another time.” The others nod, bidding them goodbye. Seonghwa and San wave before they finally walk back to the entrance of the school. They talk on the way, San celebrating Seonghwa for being brave enough, but their talking comes to a stop, when they see Wooyoung by the front gate, talking to a familiar new girl. “Why are those stupid boys getting me mad again?” he grumbles. Seonghwa turns to San, seeing the hurt in his eyes. 

San almost freezes in his tracks, when he sees Wooyoung talking to Hwasa, a hand lingering on her waist. He should’ve expected that. What they did in the morning was nothing. Of course, Wooyoung would find someone else. He’s a _fuckboy_ , for god’s sake. But San still can’t help but feel hurt. He sighs, looking down, and Seonghwa wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“Come on, you’re going to my house,” Seonghwa says. “And you can’t deny, because I don’t want you anywhere near that stupid boy.”

San nods, deciding to not put up a fight. He knows Seonghwa is right. With a heavy heart, he follows behind Seonghwa, letting a few tears fall silently.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m home!” Seonghwa calls out, as he and San enter his house.

“Hey, honey,” his dad greets from the kitchen, looking up from his computer. He smiles, as he sees San. “Hi, San.”

The youngest respectfully bows. “Hi, Mr. Park.” 

“You okay?” he asks worriedly, a small frown etching onto his features, as he sees San’s face.

“To be honest no,” he replies, a small sad smile on his face.

“I’ll make you some tea,” Seonghwa’s dad says, getting up.

Ever since Seonghwa and San became friends—which was when they were two—San became like a second son to Seonghwa’s dad. Seonghwa’s mom died when Seonghwa was only two months, leaving her husband alone with their son. But Seonghwa’s dad quickly recovered, even though he can be sad at times, and didn’t let it bother him from taking proper care of Seonghwa. Ever since he met San, he learned how his father took care of him and decided to take him in as his second son. But not literally; he just loves him as one. Therefore, whenever San or Seonghwa get sad, Seonghwa’s dad would make them some chamomile tea, which helps them calm down.

San nods, and Seonghwa leads them toward the couch. Seonghwa sits down first, and San after, placing his head on Seonghwa’s lap, as he lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Seonghwa strokes his hair softly, another thing that helps him calm down.

“Wanna explain why you’re so sad, San?” Seonghwa’s dad questions, as he hands the youngest his cup of tea. 

San sighs, sitting up, carefully grabbing the cup. “This stupid boy I fell for is making me feel this way.”

Seonghwa’s dad frowns once again. “Why?”

“He’s a fuckboy.” 

“And he’s stupid,” Seonghwa adds, making his dad chuckle.

“What’s his name?”

“Jung Wooyoung.”

“Ah.” Seonghwa’s dad nods in understanding. “The infamous _Jung Wooyoung_. I’ve heard of him. Why do you have a crush on him, San?”

“He’s hot,” he mutters. “And I don’t know. My heart makes me feel stupid things, and I hate my heart for it.”

“Maybe it’s destiny,” Seonghwa’s dad tries, and San shakes his head, taking a careful sip of his tea.

“He’s the one that gave me these.” San pulls down the collar of his shirt, exposing his hickies. “And it was from this morning.” Seonghwa’s dad is a bit surprised at seeing the hickies, but he doesn’t dare judge San or call him a slut. He knows San isn’t one. “But today there was this new girl, Hwasa, and she was hot,” he continues. “After school, Seonghwa and I saw them flirting.”

“Well, maybe they were just flirting,” Seonghwa's dad points out. “Do you know anything else about this Hwasa girl?”

“No,” San mutters, taking another sip. He indeed feels better than earlier. “I just hope she’s gay.”

Seonghwa and his dad chuckle at that, and the oldest smiles softly at San, ruffling his hair.

“Maybe she will be, San,” Seonghwa’s dad comforts. “Let’s just hope for the best. For the while, do you want me to teach Wooyoung a lesson?”

San giggles, shaking his head. “No, but thank you.”

“Anything for my best boys.” Seonghwa’s dad smiles, and he pulls the younger two into a hug.

\--

Later, San and Seonghwa are doing their homework, Seonghwa’s dad declaring he has to leave and would return until like ten. The two don’t really mind, and just tell the male to be careful, to which he nods, and kisses them on the forehead as a goodbye. San is about to finish his homework when his phone starts ringing. He grabs it and frowns at the caller ID: _stupid boy that i fell in love with_.

“Who is it?” Seonghwa asks.

“Wooyoung,” San replies, silencing the call.

“Why is he calling?” Seonghwa grumbles, and San shrugs. Not even a few minutes later, Seonghwa’s phone starts to ring, and he checks the caller ID: _Unknown Number_. Seonghwa cautiously answers the phone. “Hello?” 

“Seonghwa?” a familiar voice says. “It’s me, Hongjoong.”

“H-hi, Hongjoong,” Seonghwa greets, and San’s eyes widen. “How did you get my number?”

“Yeosang,” Hongjoong answers, and Seonghwa rolls his eyes. San nudges his side, and Seonghwa understands, putting the phone on speaker.

“What’s up?” he questions.

“Wooyoung made me call you,” Hongjoong explains, and San and Seonghwa roll their eyes at the mention of the male’s name.

“What does _he_ want?” Seonghwa demands.

“I’ll pass you him,” Hongjoong says, instead of answering Seonghwa’s question.

Seonghwa lets out a sigh, waiting for Wooyoung to say something.

“Seonghwa?” he finally says.

“That’s hyung to you, brat,” Seonghwa grumbles. “What do you want?”

“Is San there with you?”

“Why do you care?” Seonghwa scoffs. “Just go back to your girl toy, Jung.”

Wooyoung chuckles on the other line. “Are you jealous, sweetheart?”

“One, it’s _hyung_ ,” Seonghwa repeats through gritted teeth. “Two, why would I be jealous? That’s stupid. And three, do you not remember what you and San did this morning? Seriously, Jung, if it weren’t for San, you wouldn’t be alive right now.”

“Wow, sweetheart, I’m really scared,” Wooyoung says sarcastically, and Seonghwa exhales angrily, really wanting to punch Wooyoung through the phone. “Now is San there or not?”

“I’m here, Wooyoung,” he finally speaks up. “What do you want?”

“Where are you?” Wooyoung asks.

“Why do you care?” San frowns.

“‘Cause, my mom just called me and asked where you were,” Wooyoung explains as if it isn’t obvious. “If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t be asking.”

San sighs. He should’ve expected Wooyoung not to care. Why would he? “I’m somewhere. Do you have any more questions?”

“Where is ‘somewhere’? I need to give my mom an exact answer, San.”

“Yah, I’m older than you,” he grumbles. “And tell her that I’m somewhere. I don’t need or want to tell you where I am. Bye, Wooyoung.” Without letting Wooyoung reply, San finally hangs up the phone angrily, grumbling under his breath. Seonghwa raises an eyebrow in amusement, but he squeals, hugging San. “Why are you hugging me, hyung?” he questions, and Seonghwa squeals again.

“You finally spoke back to Wooyoung,” he explains. “I’ve taught you well, San.”

The younger rolls his eyes. “It was time I had to anyway. You were right, hyung.”

“Of course I was. I always am.”

“Not really.”

“Rude.”

\--

About three hours later, it is five twenty-six p.m. Seonghwa and San are now eating, talking as they eat, but mostly watching _Barbie: Princess Charm School_. They are at the part where Blair gets nominated for going to the school when San’s phone starts to ring. He and Seonghwa let out a groan, and San answers the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

“Hello?” he rudely answers.

“Is that a way to greet your father, Choi San?” his father’s deep, angry voice resonates through the phone, and San’s blood turns cold. He curses under his breath.

“S-sorry, dad,” he apologizes. “I didn’t check the caller ID.”

“It’s fine,” his dad grumbles. “Where are you?”

San sighs, biting his bottom lip. He knows his dad would get mad, if he knows he is staying at any of his friend’s house, instead of his own. But he knows he has to tell the truth, or his dad would get angrier if he finds out San is lying. “I-I’m at Seonghwa-hyung's house.”

_“You’re what?”_

“I-”

“Choi San, you know you’re supposed to stay at our house,” his father scolds. “Why are you over there?”

“I-I wanted to come over, dad.”

“So?” he snaps. “I told you to stay at the house, especially since Wooyoung is staying there, too. Why do you never listen to me, San?”

“Maybe it’s because you’re a son of a bitch,” he grumbles under his breath, but Seonghwa hears it, letting out a giggle.

“What did you say?”

“N-nothing!” San quickly replies. He then sighs. “Fine. I’m heading home now.”

“You better. I’m going to call Wooyoung in ten minutes, and if you’re not home by then, you’re in big trouble when I get home, Choi.”

“O-okay.” San gulps, but at the same time, he feels angry. He isn’t Wooyoung’s babysitter; he can be wherever he wants at any time. His dad doesn’t have to force him to stay home because of Wooyoung. Wooyoung is a big boy; he’s able to take care of himself. Nevertheless, San doesn’t want to get grounded when his dad comes home, so he gets up, making Seonghwa frown.

“You’re leaving?” he guesses, and San sadly nods.

“I have to.” 

Seonghwa sighs, but he understands, knowing how strict San’s dad is. Seonghwa helps San gather his stuff, whilst San cleans his plate. He puts his shoes back on, before putting on his backpack. He hugs Seonghwa, before pulling away.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” he asks worriedly. “I don’t want you going home alone on the bus. You know there are creeps at this time.”

“I’ll be fine, hyung,” San assures. “Besides I have my taser.” San pats his pocket. He always keeps a taser on him in case he is ever in danger.

“Okay,” Seonghwa mutters, still unsure. “Be safe.”

San nods. “Say bye to your dad for me.”

It is Seonghwa’s turn to nod, and the two hug before San starts leaving. They wave at each other one last time before San closes the door behind him. He walks toward the nearest bus stop and plugs his earphones in, so he can hear music whilst riding the bus. The bus soon arrives, and San shows the driver his pass, before choosing a seat. There are about seven other people, so the bus isn’t full, so San sits down on a seat near the stairs. Music blasts in his ears softly, “DUN DUN” by Everglow playing, as he looks at the roads they are passing. Finally averting his gaze from the window, San locks eyes with a middle-aged man, who is staring at him hungrily, raking his eyes down his body. San slightly squirms, feeling uncomfortable being stared at like that. The man notices his squirm and smirks at him.

San gives the man a small, nervous smile, before looking away. The bus soon rounds his block, and San hops off on the next stop. He's actually supposed to get off at the next stop, but the old man is making him uncomfortable. Checking the time, San’s eyes widen, as he sees that it is five thirty-two p.m. At five thirty-six, his dad is going to call Wooyoung, and if San isn’t home yet, he would get grounded. So he decides to start running.

\--

Panting, San finally arrives at the front door. He takes out his keys, unlocks the front door, and steps inside, closing the door behind him. He glances at the clock, and sighs in relief, as he sees that it is five thirty-five. 

“You’re finally home,” a sarcastic voice says, and San darts his gaze to Wooyoung, as he takes off his sweater.

“Yay,” he sarcastically says back, and Wooyoung smirks at the older’s tone.

“Where were you?” Wooyoung asks once again.

“Somewhere,” San mutters, walking over toward the kitchen. Thankfully, Wooyoung is in the living room, so he doesn’t get to be cornered. He serves himself a cup of water, since he is thirsty from running, and drinks the whole thing in one gulp.

“Thirsty hoe,” Wooyoung smirks, and San glares at him.

“I had to run, okay?” San grumbles.

“Why?” Wooyoung raises an eyebrow. As if on cue, Wooyoung’s phone starts ringing, and he takes it out, seeing San’s dad’s name on the caller ID. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Wooyoung answers the call: “Hello?”

“Hi, Wooyoung. Is San home?”

San hears what his dad said, and he looks at Wooyoung hopefully. Wooyoung smirks at him, sending him a wink, before saying, “No he’s not actually. Why?”

San’s eyes widen, and he rushes over toward Wooyoung, about to tell his dad that he _is_ there, but Wooyoung just grabs his wrist, sits him down on his lap, and covers his mouth with his palm, shoving his head onto his shoulder. San muffles incoherent curses against Wooyoung’s shirt, punching his chest to let him free, but Wooyoung doesn’t budge.

“What?” San’s dad exclaims angrily, but he calms down, taking a deep breath. “Alright. Thank you, Wooyoung.”

“You’re welcome, Mr. Choi,” he kindly replies, before hanging up. He places his phone down, and finally releases San’s mouth, making the older sigh in relief. But he glares at Wooyoung, punching his shoulder harshly.

“Why the fuck did you do that?” San exclaims. “My dad is going to ground me when he comes back, Jung!”

“So?” Wooyoung shrugs, and he doesn’t move San away from his lap. “It’s your punishment.”

“For?”

“Not telling me where you were.”

“So?”

“Exactly,” Wooyoung says. “You didn’t tell me where you, so I lied to your dad. Simple as that.”

 _“Wooyoung!”_ San complains. “My dad’s going to _kill_ me. _Please_.”

Wooyoung shrugs. “Too bad so sad.”

San frowns. “Please, Wooyoung. I’ll do anything.”

Wooyoung raises an eyebrow, his lips curling into a smirk. “Anything?”

San nods, not knowing what he is getting himself into.


	9. Chapter 9

“You said it,” Wooyoung reminds before he starts leaning in. San just stands there, not doing anything. But that’s when it hits him. He told Wooyoung he would do _anything_ for him to tell his dad that he was there. Wooyoung’s a fuckboy, so there is only one thing he would want San to let him do.

“W-Wooyoung,” San stutters, trying to get off the other’s lap, but Wooyoung’s arms tighten around his slim waist.

“You promised,” Wooyoung says, and San curses internally. He has a record of keeping his promises.

“Wait,” he says before he and Wooyoung can connect lips. “Are we...going to have sex?”

“Depends if you want it, doll,” he replies huskily, and San groans internally, wanting to drop on his knees. “Do you _want_ to have sex?”

San purses his lips. He really does. Wooyoung is _amazing_ in bed, and he thrusts in a specific angle that makes San’s toes curl, never wanting the younger to stop. But at the same time...what if Wooyoung posts a picture of him again? He doesn’t want everyone at school knowing he agreed to let Wooyoung take pictures of him. Now they would definitely think he was a slut, when he totally isn’t.

“I-I know I said I would do anything, but...you have to promise to not take pictures of me,” he finally says, and he knows Wooyoung knows what he is talking about.

Wooyoung smirks, and he nods. “Okay, I promise.”

“You pinky promise?” San holds out his pinky, and Wooyoung wants to let out the loudest coo, finding the older cute.

“I promise.” Wooyoung links his pinky with San’s and the older smiles.

Leaning in, San finally lets their lips touch. Wooyoung’s hands still stay on San’s small waist, their lips moving in sync. Their kiss soon turns heated, San letting Wooyoung’s tongue slip into his mouth. Wooyoung explores every part of San’s mouth, entwining their tongues together. Pulling away, San moves his legs on either side of Wooyoung’s hips, straddling him. Wooyoung smirks at the new position and starts leaving kisses on San’s neck.

San extends his neck, so Wooyoung can have better access, and Wooyoung starts leaving harsher kisses. He sucks on the older’s soft skin, leaving hickeys once again behind, but this time San doesn’t mind. Tomorrow would be a Saturday, so he wouldn’t have to cover them up. He is going to stay home all day, anyway.

(that's where he's wrong, though.)

Wooyoung slips his hands underneath San’s shirt, the said male shivering at Wooyoung’s cold hands touching his warm skin. Wooyoung tweaks San’s nipples, pinching them, and San accidentally lets out a moan. Wooyoung smiles smugly at the sound, San turning red, and Wooyoung takes off the older’s shirt. San shudders at the cold air touching his skin, but it quickly goes away, when Wooyoung starts kissing down his chest, softly kissing his collarbones, as if they are made of glass.

Wooyoung lets San’s legs cling to his hips, as he picks him up, connecting their lips again. San lets his fingers entangle into Wooyoung’s silver hair, moaning against the other’s lips. Wooyoung climbs up the stairs, his hands trailing down to San’s plush ass to hold him better. They soon reach Wooyoung’s room, and San closes the door behind him, Wooyoung dropping him onto the bed, as he climbs on top of him.

Wooyoung once again starts kissing down San’s neck, leaving more hickeys behind, and he finally reaches the top of San’s jeans. Looking up, Wooyoung looks into San’s eyes, making sure he wants it, and all he sees is lust and want. He unzips and unbuttons San’s jeans, sliding them off his legs, as well as his boxers, making his dick leak up. San covers his eyes in embarrassment, and Wooyoung lets him. He is going to tease him about it later, anyway.

Running his thumb over the slit, Wooyoung hears San let out a hiss, and he uncovers his eyes to glare at Wooyoung.

“Stop teasing, asshole,” San grumbles.

“If you’re rude, you don’t get anything,” Wooyoung reminds, and San internally groans. 

“Please don’t tease,” he pleads, a pout on his lips. He knows how to top it off. _“Hyung.”_

Yes, Wooyoung knows he is younger than San, but he has a hyung kink. He makes everyone he sleeps with call him hyung, whether they are older or younger than him. That just somehow turns him really on, and he fucks rougher, which makes San just barely realize that he wants it rough, even though he is slightly doubtful.

Immediately, Wooyoung attacks San’s lips, biting and pulling on them, San tugging on Wooyoung’s hair, as he lets the younger devour his lips. When Wooyoung pulls away, San’s lips are red and swollen, and Wooyoung smiles smugly. He leans down once again, and licks a stripe up San’s dick, all the way to the top. San, who isn’t expecting this, lets out a moan, forgetting how amazing Wooyoung’s mouth feels like. Wooyoung gives kitten licks at the base of San’s dick, but when San calls him hyung again, he engulfs the whole thing into his mouth. He bobs his head up and down, San’s fingers pulling on his hair. Wooyoung doesn’t mind, continuing to suck San off.

When San feels like he is about to cum, that is when Wooyoung got off his dick with a pop. San pouts.

“Why’d you stop?” he asks.

“You can’t cum yet, doll,” Wooyoung replies with a smirk, reaching over toward his drawer. He opens it, and San isn’t surprised when he takes out lube and a condom. Wooyoung opens the bottle of lube, coating three of his fingers with it, before spreading San’s legs wider. He slowly enters one finger into the older’s hole, and San winces at the coldness. It’s been a few weeks since he last had sex, so of course, he isn’t going to be used to it. Anyway, this is his second time.

Wooyoung slowly inserts the rest of his finger. He curls it, stretching San a bit wider, and San feels pleasure a few seconds later. Taking the sign, Wooyoung inserts another finger, and then another, scissoring them around San’s hole, and ramming them deeper. San’s eyes roll to the back of his head, and his hands fist the sheets. 

“H-hyung, put it in,” he whines, and Wooyoung looks at him.

“You sure?”

San nods eagerly, and that is all it takes for Wooyoung to take out his fingers, and coat his cock with lube. He opens the package of the condom and slips it on. He aligns his cock with San’s hole, gripping the male’s hips, as he slowly enters him. San lets out a groan that is a mix of pain and pleasure. He had forgotten how big Wooyoung is.

A few tears fall out of San’s eyes, but Wooyoung does nothing to stop them or wipe them away. Instead, he just inserts the rest of himself in and lets San adjust. This time, San only feels pain. He was drunk when he and Wooyoung first had sex, so he doesn’t remember how it all feels. Looking up with teary eyes, San takes deep breaths, his walls clenching around Wooyoung’s cock to get used to it. 

Meanwhile, for Wooyoung, it is plain torture having to wait for San to adjust. He is a gentleman—kind of—so he waits. But he badly wants to start moving. Especially when he feels how tight San’s walls feel around his cock. When they first had sex at the party, they were both drunk, so Wooyoung doesn’t really remember much. But he knows one thing for sure: San is a virgin. Well, he _was_. 

After what feels like an eternity, San finally nods, feeling as if he is adjusted enough. Wooyoung sighs in relief to himself, but he groans internally when he realizes he has to go at a slow pace. It is bad enough he had to wait, like, seven minutes for San to adjust, but now he has to wait even more to go at the pace he wants to go at.

Still, Wooyoung starts slowly moving, at least relieved that he gets to move now. San starts moaning, even though Wooyoung isn’t going at his best yet. He is still adjusting, still feeling slight pain, but now he feels pleasure as well. Wooyoung moves his hips against his own, quietly creating skin slapping noises. San wraps his legs around the younger’s waist and feels like Wooyoung is going too slow.

“F-faster, hyung,” San says, and Wooyoung is quick to comply.

Wooyoung snaps his hips quickly, his hands on San’s hips to help him move. San leans his head back against the soft pillow, now feeling pleasure, the pain going away. His hands fist the bedsheets tightly, his knuckles turning white. Wooyoung soon rams himself in deeper, and San’s eyes roll to the back of his head, Wooyoung lifting his legs to place them on his shoulders, so he can get a better angle. Thrusting again, San almost lets out a scream at the place Wooyoung thrusts at.

Knowing he thrusted at San’s prostate, Wooyoung keeps hitting that spot, which makes San release louder moans, which sounds like music to Wooyoung’s ears. Usually, when he fucks other girls and boys—which he has in the past few weeks—their moans are too high pitched, too quiet, too ugly, or they don’t even moan at all.

(which is understandable, if they are fucking at school.)

But other times, people wouldn’t even moan, which is weird, because it is obvious they are feeling pleasure.

San’s moans, on the other hand, are heavenly. Wooyoung has been dying to get to hear them once again, and now that he does, he is going to make sure San is going to moan all night long.

After a few good minutes of Wooyoung thrusting and abusing his prostate over and over again, San feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach. His walls clench around Wooyoung’s cock, and the silver-haired male lets out a groan, loving the feeling. San’s walls are tight around Wooyoung’s cock, as he finally cums, the white liquid spilling onto his stomach, and a bit on Wooyoung’s thicc thighs.

San pants, but Wooyoung isn’t done yet. San lets out a small groan, but lets the younger get closer to his release, circling his hips down to meet Wooyoung’s thrusts. The male moans at the feeling, and it isn’t long before he cums into the condom, making San sigh in relief. Wooyoung pants slightly, getting out of San, and tying the condom, throwing it away. Wooyoung gets off San and goes to grab some wipes. He returns and helps San clean himself. 

“Don’t go to sleep yet, dollie,” Wooyoung says, as he notices San’s eyes getting heavier.

“Why not?” he asks, and Wooyoung smirks at him.

“Who said we were done?”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, a loud annoying sound resonates through the room, waking up San. He groans sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He recognizes the sound as his phone ringing and reaches for his pants to answer them. But that’s when a bolt of pain shoots through his lower back, and he winces in pain. He curses Wooyoung under his breath, before checking the caller ID: it's his mom. _Shit._

“H-hello?” San nervously answers the phone, trying to get up. He ignores the pain in his back, as he grabs a random shirt from Wooyoung’s closet—even though he knows his mom can’t see him, but he’d feel weird if he is talking to her, whilst naked.

“Hey, sweetie,” her voice greets. “Were you asleep?”

 _Yes._ “N-no.”

“Okay,” his mom says. "How have things been over there? Everything good?”

“Yeah,” San partially lies. Things _are_ good; he is not.

“You don’t sound really sure, sweetie,” his mom notes, and San wishes his mom didn’t know him that well.

“Um...” San quickly tries to rake his brain for a lie. “I’ve...I’ve had a bad d- morning.”

“Aww. Why?”

“I...I woke up sore.” Technically, San isn’t lying. He's having trouble standing up right now.

“Why? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?”

San chuckles. “Mom, it’s fine. I just slept in a weird position. How have you been?”

“Okay, I guess,” she replies, noticing her son’s change of subject, but she doesn’t say anything about it. “There have been a few disagreements, but we’ve worked through them. Also, honey, I don’t think we’re coming back when we say we were.”

“Why?” San starts to panic, even though he doesn’t exactly know why.

Before his mom can reply, San hears some muffled yelling in the background, and groans, as he knows his mom has to leave, before she can answer his question.

“Sorry, honey,” she apologizes. “Talk to you later?”

“Yeah,” San agrees. “Bye, mom.”

“Bye, sweetie.”

They both hang up at the phone, and San seems to have forgotten that his mom had said they are coming back earlier. But, before he can do anything else, his phone starts ringing again, and he looks at who is calling him: _second mother_.

“Hyung?” San is confused. “Why are you calling?”

“Why should I be calling, Choi?” Seonghwa sounds angry, and you do not want an angry Seonghwa. But that also reminds San of an angry bird, so he lets out a giggle. However, Seonghwa’s angry huff brings him back to life. “Are you even ready?”

“Ready for what?” he asks.

San is sure Seonghwa slaps his own forehead. “To go to the fair, remember? It’s mine and Hongjoong’s date, even though everyone else is coming, too. You ready or not?” San’s eyes widen. He had totally forgotten about today. He curses multiple times under his breath and hurries back to his room. Hearing this, Seonghwa knows the younger had forgotten. “If you’re not ready in thirty minutes, I won’t pick you up,” he warns before he hangs up.

“Shit,” San curses, bolting into his room. He remembers he is still wearing one of Wooyoung’s shirt and looks at himself in the mirror. It goes all the way to his mid-thigh and isn’t too exposing around the neck, showing off his collarbones a bit. But San groans when he sees all the hickies sprawled across them.

“I will kill you, Jung Wooyoung!” he exclaims, really wanting to punch Wooyoung in the face.

“You called? Woah.” Looking at the door, San sees Wooyoung standing there, shirtless with just a random pair of sweatpants covering his legs. San tries to not stare at the younger’s chest—keyword: _tries_ —and looks at his face, glaring at him. 

“Why the fuck did you think this was a good idea?” San snaps, pulling down the collar of Wooyoung’s shirt to show off the red, blue, and purple marks.

“You weren’t complaining last night.” Wooyoung shrugs nonchalantly, and San really wants to kill him. 

“I hate you,” San grumbles.

“The feelings are mutual, doll.” Wooyoung smiles at him and then rakes his eyes over San’s figure. “You know, you really look fuckable in my shirt.”

San feels heat creep up his cheeks, but he tries not to blush. Instead, he settles for glaring at Wooyoung again. “Just...just get ready. Seonghwa-hyung’s coming for us.”

“Seonghwa has a car?” Wooyoung sounds surprised.

“Yeah...?” San narrows his eyes at Wooyoung.

“Really?”

“Jung Wooyoung, just go get ready.” Rolling his eyes, as Wooyoung cackles, leaving, San turns back around. He really wants to just wear the shirt and some jeans, but smelling the shirt, he realizes it is dirty. He takes it off, looking at it with disgust, before skimming through his closet. He finally decides on an outfit and changes into a white and black long-sleeved turtleneck, perfect for hiding his hickeys, tucked into black loose pants at the end, a black belt tied around his waist. He sets his hair to the left, before putting on some light makeup. A few minutes later, he is done, and he goes to check on Wooyoung. The door is closed, so San knocks, not wanting to see if Wooyoung is naked or not. “Wooyoung?” he calls out. “You ready?”

“Almost,” Wooyoung calls back. “Is Seonghwa here yet?”

“No,” San replies, as he starts climbing down the stairs. The pain has gone away, but his lower back is now sore, as well as his ass. He isn’t sure if he is going to be able to sit down. “Do you think we’re going to eat breakfast over there?” he asks, his stomach grumbling.

“Knowing Hongjoong-hyung, Yunho, Jongho, and me, yeah,” Wooyoung answers, as he climbs down the stairs.

Looking up, San thinks he fell in love all over again. Wooyoung is wearing all black: a black shirt tucked into black jeans, kinda showing off his thicc thighs, a black denim jacket, and a black belt tied around his waist. It's a normal outfit, but with his messy hair, he looks hot. Too hot to be even able to exist.

“Why don’t you take a picture?” Wooyoung’s voice breaks San out of his dirty thoughts. “It’ll last longer.”

“Shut up,” he mutters, his cheeks heating up again. “You’re ready, right?”

Wooyoung nods, rolling his eyes. “Are you?”

“No,” San responds sarcastically, and Wooyoung just smirks at him. Before either of them can say anything, they hear a honk outside and knows it is Seonghwa. They get their stuff and head out of the house, Wooyoung closing and locking the door behind them. “Hi, hyung,” he greets, as he gets into the front seat.

“Hey.” Seonghwa’s smile turns into a frown, as he sees Wooyoung. “Do you really have to come?”

“I don’t want to be here, either, sweetheart,” he riposts, smiling sarcastically.

Seonghwa sighs, deciding to be smart, and not say anything else. San and Wooyoung get buckled up, and they nod at Seonghwa, so he can start driving.

“Are you going to pick up Hongjoong-hyung?” San questions.

“Yeah,” Seonghwa responds, putting the GPS on for the address Hongjoong gave him. 

San looks at the GPS. “How far does he live away?” 

“Around twelve minutes away.”

“That bitch,” Wooyoung mutters under his breath, as he types away on his phone.

San lets out a small giggle at Wooyoung’s remark, Seonghwa just rolling his eyes. He continues driving, and, as said, they arrive twelve minutes later. Wooyoung volunteers to go get Hongjoong, but San gives him a look through the rearview mirror.

“You can do it, hyung,” San encourages a nervous-looking Seonghwa.

“A-are you sure?” he stutters. "W-what if I _do_ turn into an angry bird and like peck his head off as a woodchuck does and his family sues me and you guys leave me and I won’t have any more friends and I’ll be lonely for life-”

“Hyung, take deep breaths,” San cuts off Seonghwa’s rambling. “You’ll do fine. And I’m sure you won’t turn into an angry bird. I don’t think anyone can do that.”

Seonghwa nods, and he takes a deep breath. He unbuckles himself, and walks out of the car, starting to head toward the front door. San and Wooyoung see as Seonghwa rings the doorbell, and a few seconds later, Hongjoong dressed in an outfit like Wooyoung’s appears; all black—a short-sleeved black shirt tucked into black pants, a black belt tied around the waist. He still looks hot, and San bets Seonghwa is blushing when he sees Hongjoong.

“Does Seonghwa have a crush on Hongjoong?” Wooyoung asks, breaking San out of his thoughts.

“Um...yeah,” he replies slowly. But he soon curses himself, remembering that Seonghwa doesn’t want anyone else to know. “I mean...what? Pfft. Seonghwa-hyung would never.”

“San, I see the way Seonghwa is looking at Hongjoong-hyung.”

“S-so?”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes. He goes back to whatever he was doing, and a few seconds later, Seonghwa and Hongjoong appear. Hongjoong gets into the backseat with Wooyoung, the two greeting each other before Hongjoong greets San, Seonghwa climbing onto the driver’s seat.

“Are Yunho, Yeosang, and Jongho coming, too?” Hongjoong questions, as he buckles himself in.

“I think so,” Seonghwa answers. “Should we pick them up, too?”

“Jongho has his own car, hyung,” San chuckles, liking Seonghwa’s worriedness for the others. “I’m sure they can make it on their own.”

“Right.”


	11. Chapter 11

After twenty more minutes of driving, they finally arrive. Seonghwa enters the parking lot of the fair, finds a parking spot, and parks. He turns the car off and looks at the two in the back through the rearview mirror.

“We’re here,” he announces.

“Finally,” Wooyoung mutters, unbuckling himself. Seonghwa glares at him, before doing the same, getting out of the car.

“You guys see Jongho’s car anywhere?” Hongjoong asks as they all are out.

“They’re right there.” San points to the parking spot two spaces away from them.

“Yo, what’s up, Jung?” Yunho smiles, as he sees Wooyoung.

“Hi, guys,” Yeosang and Mingi greet San and Seonghwa in unison, hugging them.

“Why do you guys hug?” Wooyoung frowns.

“Because we can,” Seonghwa huffs, crossing his arms. “Got a problem with it, Jung?”

“No,” he replies. “I’m just curious because we don’t hug.” He points to himself, Jongho, Hongjoong, and Yunho.

“Because you guys are weird,” Yeosang says. “Anyway, if we’re done talking about how we greet each other, can we go buy the tickets now?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” San says excitedly, clapping, already dragging his friends toward where the tickets are sold.

“They sure are weird,” Hongjoong mutters amongst his friends. 

“You like it, hyung,” Yunho smirks, playfully smacking the older’s shoulder.

“Hyung, you’re paying, remember?” San says, looking at Seonghwa.

“Yes, I know,” he mumbles, getting out his wallet. The others soon arrive, Seonghwa paying for their bracelets, so they don’t have to get a certain amount of tickets for a certain amount of rides. “Do I have to pay for Wooyoung’s, too?”

“Seonghwa, you promised,” Hongjoong reminds, and Seonghwa pouts, reluctantly paying for Wooyoung’s bracelet as well.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Wooyoung smiles, wrapping the bracelet around his wrist.

“Yeah, yeah.” Seonghwa looks at him in disgust, before a smile spreads across his face. “Which ride should we go on first?”

“That one!” Yunho points to the carousel, and everyone laughs at him. But they still go on it, since they are still little kids at heart.

\--

“Where’s the bathroom?” Yeosang whispers to San, as they are all sitting down at a food tent.

“You need to go?” he whispers back. Yeosang nods. “I’ll come with you,” he decides, getting up. Everyone looks at them in confusion. 

“Where are you guys going?” Mingi asks.

“To the bathroom,” Yeosang replies.

“I’ll go with you guys,” Wooyoung says, a small smirk on his face.

“You guys better not do anything fishy,” Jongho warns, giving Wooyoung a look, but the silver-haired male just shrugs.

“No promises.”

Seonghwa glares at Wooyoung, about to get up to go with him when Hongjoong places his hand on the older’s wrist. Forgetting all about Wooyoung, Seonghwa’s cheeks turn warm, and he continues talking with Hongjoong.

“What are you really doing here, Wooyoung?” San questions, as he and the other two enter the bathroom, Yeosang hurriedly running to an empty stall.

“Can I not go to the bathroom?” Wooyoung raises an eyebrow, walking toward an empty stall.

“I guess,” San mutters, now realizing Wooyoung has a point. He crosses his arms, looking for an empty stall, but he can’t find one. He sighs, leaning against the wall, as he waits for a stall to be unoccupied. He gets asked if he is in line about three times before a man finally gets out of the stall. San sighs in relief, and hurriedly enters the stall, unzipping his pants. When San is done, he flushes the toilet and gets out of the stall. He washes his hands, and he glances in the mirror, noticing Wooyoung in the corner staring back at him. San gives him a weird look, before going to dry his hands. “Where’s Yeosang?” he inquires, as he walks toward Wooyoung.

“He left already,” he replies, and San frowns.

“That hoe,” he mutters under his breath. but Wooyoung hears it, making him release a laugh.

“Come on, let’s go.” Wooyoung grabs San’s hand, and San looks at the younger weirdly, before shrugging, not really wanting to think much of it. They hold hands, as they walk out of the bathroom. They see a few people from their school, but Wooyoung’s hand still doesn’t move from San’s. He doesn’t care, anyway. Everyone knows he fucks who he wants, and they know better than to mess with him. But meanwhile, for San, he _does_ care. He sees all the weird looks that are given to him and the looks that are given to his hand interlocked with Wooyoung’s.

“Wooyoung, let go of my hand,” San orders quietly, as he sees a glimpse of a guy taking a picture of their hands.

“Why?” 

“People are staring.”

“Let them.”

“Someone just _took a damn picture_.”

“So?”

“Wooyoung!”

“Choi, stop caring so much,” he chuckles, glancing at the older. “If they stare, take a picture, or even say anything, they know better than to mess with me. So just relax.”

San knows Wooyoung is right. If someone does dare say something, Wooyoung would make sure they never get to see the sun again. But he still can’t help but still worry. What would this mean for him?

Finally breaking out of his thoughts, San realizes they are nowhere _near_ where their friends are. The food tent is on the other side of the fair.

“Wooyoung, why are we here?” he asks cautiously.

“To have some fun,” Wooyoung replies nonchalantly.

“We could still have some fun if we went back with the others.”

“I was thinking only the both of us could have some fun for now.”

“But Seonghwa-hyung’s going to be worried.”

“Who cares? We’ll just tell him that there was a long line at the bathroom.”

“What about Yeosang?”

“Sannie, just relax,” Wooyoung chuckles, and San hates how that nickname has so much impact on him.

“What do you have in mind, then?” he mutters.

“Playing games, beating your ass, and I mean both terms, and just going on rides. Come on, we’ll be back with the others before it’s three.”

San is unsure. He doesn’t want Seonghwa spamming his phone. But at the same time, he _does_ want to spend time with Wooyoung. And they would be _alone_. It’d be like a date.

 _Wait. A date? Why am I thinking of that? This isn’t a date_ , San scoffs to himself, as he follows behind Wooyoung. _We’re at the fair with our friends, so it is not a date. Stop fantasizing nonsense, Choi._

“Sannie, you okay?” Wooyoung asks, breaking San out of his thoughts.

“Um...yeah, I’m fine,” he assures, nodding.

Wooyoung looks at him skeptically, but shrugs, continuing to lead San somewhere. They finally arrive at a game tent, and it's a game where you toss a ring, and if it lands on a certain amount of bottles, you get a prize.

(ring toss, in other words.)

“Wanna try?” Wooyoung looks at San.

“Sure,” he replies.

“How much?” Wooyoung questions the person in charge.

“A dollar per game,” he answers, and Wooyoung gives him two dollars, one for him, and one for San. San is a bit surprised that Wooyoung paid for him, but he isn’t complaining. They play, but San gives up after two rounds. 

“Maybe we should stop, Wooyoung,” he says, as he loses. Again.

“No, I’m almost there,” Wooyoung mutters, concentrated. San sighs, crossing his arms. He watches Wooyoung, as he throws the rings, and he's close to winning. He throws the last one, and he and San cheer, as the ring lands on a bottle.

“What prize would you like, sir?” the guy inquires, motioning toward the stuffed animals above them.

“Which one do you want, Sannie?” Wooyoung tells San. 

San’s eyes widen. Why is Wooyoung asking him that? The prize is for him, not San. But San really does want one. It would add to his stuffed animal collection.

“That one.” San points to a stuffed light brown dog.

The guy nods, and he unhooks it, giving it to San. A big excited smile comes onto his face, and he squishes the dog to his chest. Wooyoung and San thank the guy, before they leave the game, heading somewhere else.

“Thanks, Woo.” San surprises himself with the nickname, but it seems as if Wooyoung doesn’t mind, a smile on his face.

“What are you going to name it?” Wooyoung looks at the dog in San’s arms.

“Shiber.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Nice name.” Wooyoung smiles, and San thanks him, hugging Shiber closer. He is really comfy.

“But...why did you let me have it?” San asks after a small while. “I mean, the prize was for you, not me. Why?”

Wooyoung shrugs. “I felt like being nice for once.”

San looks at Wooyoung with furrowed eyebrows. Jung Wooyoung _never_ decides to be nice. If he does, you better run.

“Are you okay?” San questions cautiously.

“Yeah.” Wooyoung nods. “Why?”

“J-just wanted to make sure,” San mutters, deciding to shut up. If you got too annoying for Wooyoung, again, you better run. Over the next two hours, San is surprised that he hasn’t received a call or text message from Seonghwa. San assumes the oldest is too busy hanging out with Hongjoong to notice that he is missing. Not that San cares, anyway. He's actually having fun with Wooyoung. The younger is kind of fun to hang out with, and he has only made two sexual innuendos over the past few hours, which is a new record for him. “We should start heading back,” he announces, as he checks his phone. He has eight missed calls from Seonghwa, and five texts from each of his friends.

“Why? The fun barely started,” Wooyoung pouts, and San really wants to pinch his cheeks, and coo over him, but he holds himself back. Instead of answering, San just shows Wooyoung his phone, and Wooyoung nods, seeming to understand. But that still doesn’t make him want to leave. “Let Seonghwa worry. We should continue having fun.” 

“Wooyoung, you said we’d be back by three,” San reminds, putting his phone away.

“So?”

“It’s three twenty-six.”

“You’re no fun, Sannie,” Wooyoung frowns, rolling his eyes. He takes out his phone, unlocking it. “Fine. I’m going to call Hongjoong-hyung to see where they are now.”

San nods, and he lets Wooyoung talk with Hongjoong. Cuddling Shiber closer to his chest, San skims the faces of the people that are here. He always does it in case they are in danger, or something (but they never are), and he has a tendency of doing so. His heart drops when he notices a familiar raven-haired female.

“Hey, maybe we should just go,” San suggests, as he lightly shakes the sleeve of Wooyoung’s shirt.

 _Why?_ , Wooyoung mouths to him, Hongjoong still talking on the other line.

“Because...” San tries to quickly rake his brain for an excuse. “I...I really have to...tell Seonghwa-hyung something.”

 _It can wait_ , Wooyoung mouths, rolling his eyes. San lets out a quiet groan, and just prays and hopes that Wooyoung isn’t going to notice Hwasa.

“They’re by the cotton candy sign by the carousel,” he says, once he and Hongjoong end the call.

“Okay, let’s go.” Shoving Shiber under his left arm, San grabs Wooyoung’s hand with his right one, dragging him toward where Wooyoung said the others are. Wooyoung narrows his eyes at San, trying to pull away, but San has a death grip on his wrist.

“Hey, let me go, San,” he demands.

“No. We’re almost there,” San mutters, his grip never weakening.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes. He looks to his right, and that’s when he notices the familiar raven hair. He looks back at San and puts two and two together. Wooyoung smirks, and stops in his tracks, almost making San trip.

“Isn’t that Hwasa?” Wooyoung asks innocently, looking toward where the female is.

“No,” San denies.

“Let’s go say hi,” Wooyoung suggests, and this time, _he_ is the one that grabs San’s wrist in a death grip. Before San can even open his mouth to complain, they have already arrived where Hwasa and her friends are. San is a bit surprised at how quickly Wooyoung walked, but his heart drops when he realizes he had only walked this fast to get to Hwasa faster. “Hey, girls,” he greets, making Hwasa, Moonbyul, Wheein, and Solar look at them.

“Hey, Wooyoung,” Moonbyul greets back. She then looks at San. “San, right?”

San nods, smiling a small nervous smile back at them.

“What are you doing here?” Solar questions with a smile, but San sees right through her. He knows it is fake.

“I recognized Hwasa and decided to say hi,” Wooyoung explains. “So, how have you girls been?”

“Good, good,” Wheein replies with a smile as well. “How about you? I heard you moved in with someone?”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung agrees, sighing. 

“With who?” Hwasa inquires, and Wooyoung would be lying if he says Hwasa’s question doesn’t bring his hopes up.

“Oh, you know, just with someone,” he says, and San’s heart breaks. _Just with_ someone _?_ What does Wooyoung mean by that? Is San not important to him? Was last night just a joke?

“I’ll be going now,” San mutters. He doesn’t care if the others hear him or not. He leaves, clutching Shiber closer, as he feels tears prickle in his eyes. He fights them back, but when he sees Seonghwa and his concerned gaze, he breaks down, crying onto his hyung’s shoulder.

“Woah, what’s wrong, San?” Hongjoong asks worriedly, a small frown on his face.

“I bet it’s Wooyoung,” Seonghwa grumbles, and he feels San meekly nod against his shoulder. “I’m going to kill that boy.”

About eight long minutes later, San finally stops crying. The others give him tissues, wiping his tears, and San blows his nose, his eyes red and puffy, as well as his nose from crying. He just hopes that one day he would stop crying about Jung Wooyoung.

“Where’s Wooyoung?” Yunho questions.

“H-he’s by the s-swings,” San replies.

“What happened?” Yeosang adds.

“W-we saw Hwasa, a-and I tried to pull him away, b-but it was too late. H-he had already seen her,” San explains, and he feels like crying again. 

“Okay, but you usually don’t cry over that,” Mingi says, which is true. “Did anything else happen?”

San’s bottom lip quivers, and Seonghwa soft coos, bringing him into his arms again. 

“Let’s stop bombarding him with questions,” he says. “He’ll explain later. Now someone hold me back before I go show Jung a lesson with my fist.”

“Woah, hyung, calm down,” Jongho says, and Seonghwa glares at him. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way. But...we should’ve all expected this. Wooyoung is a fuckboy, and San, unfortunately, fell for his charms. There’s nothing we can do about it, besides supporting him, when he needs it.”

“Jongho is unfortunately right, Hwa,” Hongjoong agrees, and San lets out a small whimper against Seonghwa’s chest, the oldest stroking his hair comfortingly. “Trust me, there’s plenty of other girls and boys who have had their hearts broken because of Wooyoung.”

“Why is he even a fuckboy, anyway?” Seonghwa grumbles.

“He can’t keep his dick in his pants,” Yunho replies jokingly, but that is only part of the reason why.

After five minutes, they finally stop talking about Wooyoung. San has gotten better, and he pulls away from Seonghwa.

“W-we should forget about that bastard,” San decides, and Seonghwa’s lips turn into a bright smile. “I-I came to have some fun, and that’s what we’re going to do.”

“That’s the spirit!” Yeosang cheers, and he gives San a high five.

“You wanna put your dog in the car?” Mingi suggests, and San looks down at Shiber. He really wants to continue holding his dog, but he knows he would lose him if he does. So he nods. He and Mingi quickly go to Jongho’s car to put Shiber in, before walking back.

“Which ride do you want to go on now, hyung?” Jongho asks.

“That one.” San points to the swings, but they are the ones that go really high. Seonghwa gulps at the sight.

“A-are you sure?” he questions, looking at San nervously.

“Don’t worry, hyung,” San says teasingly. “Hongjoong-hyung will be there to protect you. Now let’s go!”

Seonghwa and Hongjoong blush at San’s remark, but they quickly follow after the youngers, as they run toward the ride.

\--

About two hours later, the sun is starting to set down. The seven are still at the park—who knows where Wooyoung is right now—and they still aren’t planning on leaving. The fair closes at nine, so they only have four more hours.

“Never again,” Yunho says, gagging, as he and Mingi get out of the haunted house ride, holding each other’s hands.

“Aww, aren’t you two cute?” Jongho teases, even though he doesn’t like skinship.

“What do you mean?” Mingi looks at Jongho in confusion.

The others motion toward their hands and Yunho and Mingi look down. Indeed, their hands are intertwined, and their eyes widen. Well, more like Yunho’s does, whilst Mingi is internally panicking. Sure, he has wanted to hold Yunho’s hand out in public, but he doesn’t expect this reaction from Yunho. He is kind of hurt, but he kind of expected it, now that he thinks about it.

“W-we didn’t know we were holding hands,” Yunho says defensively, pulling his hand away.

“Sure,” Hongjoong smirks.

Seonghwa giggles, deciding to change the subject, as he sees Mingi growing uncomfortable. “Are you guys hungry? I kind of am.”

“Ooh, we can get ice cream!” Yeosang suggests excitedly. “I’ve been craving it ever since we passed it earlier.”

“Yeah, we can go there!” San agrees, and they both squeal, before skipping toward the ice-cream tent.

“They sure are weird,” Jongho mutters, and the others laugh. But he can’t help but feel happy, as he sees the excited grin on Yeosang’s face.

When everyone gets their ice cream, Seonghwa pays for everything. Again. But he really isn’t complaining. He had promised Hongjoong he would.

“Thanks, Hwa.” Hongjoong smiles, as he licks his ice cream.

Seonghwa nods. “Let’s sit down for a bit. My legs are tired.”

“Mine are, too,” Yunho agrees, and they go sit down at a table.

They all sit down, eating their ice creams, as they talk. Yeosang is throwing away his empty ice cream cup when he notices a familiar silver-haired male in the tent as well.

“Guys, I think Wooyoung’s here,” Yeosang whispers to the others, and they subtly turn, seeing Wooyoung with Hwasa, but her friends aren’t there.

“Where are Moonbyul, Solar, and Wheein?” San mutters.

 _“That’s_ what you care about?” Mingi raises an eyebrow, and San just smacks his arm.

The seven watch as Wooyoung talks and plays around with Hwasa. But they don’t fail to notice Wooyoung’s arm around Hwasa’s shoulder, lowering to her waist.

“Maybe we should leave,” Jongho speaks up after a few seconds, getting up. “Let’s leave them to their privacy.”

“They’re about to leave, Jongho,” Hongjoong says, and he is right. Wooyoung and Hwasa are getting their ice cream cones, thanking the worker, before they leave the tent, not seeming to notice the seven that are staring at them.

“He didn’t even glance at us,” Seonghwa grumbles. “That bastard.”

“Did you expect him to, hyung?” Yunho points out. “Once Wooyoung has his eyes on someone whom he plans to fuck, he doesn’t leave them alone.”

“Then why has he left _me_ alone?” San mutters, but it is mostly to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

“Can we leave now?” San asks, a small frown on his face.

“Can we please just go on one last ride, before we leave?” Seonghwa pleads.

“Fine,” San sighs. “Which ride you wanna go on?”

Seonghwa turns, pointing to the last ride he wants to go on: the Ferris wheel.

“Ooh, I wanna go on that ride, too!” Hongjoong squeals.

“You two have so much in common already,” Yunho teases, and Seonghwa and Hongjoong blush, averting eye contact with each other.

“You guys done?” Yeosang questions, as he starts getting up, slightly shivering.

“Are you cold, Yeosang?” Mingi observes, and Yeosang nods.

“Only a little bit,” he says. “I’ll survive.”

“It’s sixty-one degrees, hyung,” Jongho chuckles, before he takes off his hoodie, handing it to Yeosang. The older feels his cheeks grow warm, and he grabs the youngest’s hoodie.

“A-are you sure? Aren’t you cold, too?” Yeosang inquires, not wanting Jongho to be cold, because of him.

“It’s not that cold,” Jongho assures.

Yeosang nods, and he ignores the teasing looks the others are giving him. He pulls on Jongho’s hoodie, the hoodie going all the way to his mid-thigh, fitting him big, and giving him sweater paws. Everyone coos at him and Yeosang just shyly giggles.

“Let’s go,” Hongjoong says, and everyone gets up. They throw their empty cups away and head toward the Ferris wheel. They get in line, and San looks at the poster that has all the rules on it:

_1\. Please stay seated at all times._

_2\. Don’t dangle off the edges._

_3\. Leave personal belongings in the cubbies. We will not be held responsible if they are lost._

_4\. Please don’t pole dance._

_5\. Hold onto the pole if you’re feeling nauseous or unsafe._

_6\. You must ride in a maximum ride of six people, or have a partner. You can’t be alone._

“You guys, look.” San motions toward the poster, frowning. He is going to be alone.

“We can split up,” Seonghwa suggests. “I can go with San, Yeosang, and Mingi, and the rest can go together.”

“It’s obvious you guys want to go together,” San says, and everyone else knows he is right. “It’s fine. I’ll just sit this ride out, and wait for you guys.”

“San...” Yunho frowns. He feels bad for the male, since he sees how much he wants to go on this ride as well.

“It’s fine,” he reassures, before he gets out of the line, heading toward one of the benches.

San ignores the pitiful looks his friends throw him, but they soon get on the ride. San watches them, as they get into the cart, one of the workers shutting the door before them. Their cart starts going up, and excited smiles are on their faces, as they get higher and higher. San chuckles, as he sees Mingi’s face starting to get scared, and he shakes his head.

“Excuse me?” A voice breaks San out of his thoughts. “Were you in the Ferris wheel line before?”

San looks up, and he sees a blue-haired male looking at him. “Y-yeah, I was. Why?”

“Well, I saw that you got out of the line, because of the stupid rules, so I was wondering if you would like to join my friends and I?” the male says, a hopeful look in his eyes, and San looks behind the blue-haired male to see two other males looking at them. San glances at his friends’ cart, before nodding.

“Sure,” he agrees, and the bluenette smiles in relief.

“I’m Min Yoongi, by the way,” he introduces himself.

San smiles back. “I’m Choi San.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Yoongi says, and they stop in front of his friends. “Guys, this is Choi San. San, this is Kim Taehyung and Kim Namjoon,” he explains, motioning toward them.

San waves, smiling. “Hi.” 

“Are you here alone?” Taehyung asks, smiling back.

San shakes his head, and he looks up, seeing his friends’ cart at the top. “I’m here with my friends, but we were a group of seven.”

Namjoon rolls his eyes. “The rules are so stupid.”

San nods in agreement. The four continue talking, getting to know each other when it is finally their turn. They get in the cart, and San likes the breeze blowing in his face and hair, as they get higher and higher. His friends are already down, and they are waiting for him, seeming surprised that San has made new friends.

“Hey, guys,” he says, as he arrives where his friends are. “This is Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, and Kim Taehyung.”

Hongjoong waves. “Hi. I’m Kim Hongjoong. This is Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho, Kang Yeosang, Song Mingi, and Choi Jongho.”

Yoongi smiles at all of them. “Nice to meet you. Well, we have to leave now. My mom is waiting for us by the entrance. Hope to see you guys again.”

“Likewise,” Seonghwa agrees, and they wave, as the other three walk away.

“Never knew you could make friends, San,” Yunho teases, and San playfully smacks his arm.

“Shut up.”

The others laugh.

“Ready to go home now, guys?” Yeosang asks.

“What about Wooyoung?” San can’t help but say. Sure, right now he hates the younger, but he still cares about him. Unfortunately.

Mingi shrugs. “He can take the bus. Let’s go.”

“For real, you guys,” San says, and Jongho just rolls his eyes.

“I’ll text him, then, and tell him to meet us by our cars,” he says, taking out his phone. “There. Happy?”

San nods, and Jongho starts typing. He puts his phone away a few seconds later, and the seven start walking toward the fair’s parking lot. They arrive, and hang out by Seonghwa’s car, waiting for a familiar silver-haired male to join them. He does about four minutes later.

“Hey, guys,” he greets with a smirk on his face.

“Did you get some?” Hongjoong questions jokingly.

“You bet I did,” Wooyoung smirks. 

“With Hwasa?” Seonghwa can’t believe it.

“No. With this guy named Kim Taehyung.”

Everyone stops, looking at Wooyoung with wide eyes. San’s heart drops, and he feels betrayed. Sure, Taehyung doesn’t know San and Wooyoung know each other or have fucked two times, but still. San feels betrayed. Maybe it is because of Wooyoung.

“Okay,” Yunho speaks up. “Ready to go?”

Wooyoung nods. The eight say bye to each other, before Hongjoong, Seonghwa, San, and Wooyoung head toward Seonghwa’s car, Yunho, Yeosang, Mingi, and Jongho heading toward Jongho’s car. Seonghwa unlocks his car, and they all get in, not talking. Well, about two minutes later, Hongjoong and Seonghwa start talking, and Wooyoung chimes in here and there, but San doesn’t open his mouth, keeping quiet on the way home, leaning his head against the window.

\--

“Bye, hyungs,” Wooyoung says teasingly, as Seonghwa stops in front of their house.

“Bye, guys.” Hongjoong and Seonghwa wave, Hongjoong getting out of the backseat to sit in the front seat.

“Good luck,” San whispers to Seonghwa, as he gets out.

“Shut up,” Seonghwa hisses quietly, making San laugh.

San and Wooyoung get out of the car, waving bye to Hongjoong and Seonghwa, before heading toward the front door. San gets out his keys, and unlocks the door, the both of them stepping inside. San doesn’t dare say a word to Wooyoung, heading upstairs. Wooyoung shrugs, not really caring, as he plops down on the couch.

About six minutes later, Wooyoung hears the shower running upstairs.

With a smirk on his face, and an idea popping in his head, Wooyoung gets up, heading upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

San grabs his clothes, immediately heading toward the bathroom. He closes the door behind him, leans against the wall, and finally lets a few tears fall. He covers his mouth with his hand, so his sobs won’t be heard, but it's hard, and he really wants to break down and sob loudly. But no. He can’t let Wooyoung know how much he hurts him.

“I am forgetting about you, Jung Wooyoung,” he promises himself, wiping his tears away. He takes a deep breath and glares at his reflection in the mirror. He starts taking off his clothes and doesn’t dare look at the faint hickies on his skin. He bends down to turn the water on and connects his phone to the speaker to put some music. (G)I-DLE’s “LATATA” starts playing, and San enters the shower after putting the volume on full blast. 

San faces the wall, letting the hot water burn the skin of his back. More tears start falling, and San doesn’t do anything. He lets out a sob, a weak one, before he starts downright sobbing, the loud music covering his sobs. He puts his face into his hands and shakes, his tears falling to the floor, and mixing with the water. After a good four minutes of crying, San wipes his tears away and takes a deep breath. _I’m never going to cry over him again._

\--

The next morning, San stays in bed and his room all day. Last night, when he had finished his shower, he went to his room and didn’t even spare Wooyoung a glance. When it was one-fifty in the morning, and San heard Wooyoung’s door close, San got out of his room and walked downstairs. He gathered as many snacks as his arms could hold, grabbed a few water bottles, and headed upstairs. He closed the door behind him and set the stuff down. It's Sunday, so San doesn’t plan on going out of his room, knowing Wooyoung would be outside.

San wakes up around seven fifty-two a.m. He knows—or thinks—Wooyoung is still asleep, so he takes the chance to go to the bathroom. He quietly opens his door and lets it open a little. He quietly and quickly walks toward the bathroom, but he's too late. Wooyoung’s door opens, revealing a sleepy-looking Wooyoung with his silver hair messy.

San and Wooyoung make eye contact for a bit, before San looks away, heading toward the bathroom, slamming the door close behind him. He quickly does his business, washes his hands, before leaving the bathroom. He passes ways with Wooyoung again, but he doesn’t dare say anything to the younger. Wooyoung doesn't say anything, either. San enters his room and sighs in relief, his heart feeling heavy.

Climbing onto his bed, San pulls the covers over him and grabs the remote control of his TV. He plans on just binging YouTube, Netflix, Hulu, Disney+, and anything else he can waste time with. Grabbing a random bag of chips, San puts on Netflix and starts watching _Itaewon Class_.

\--

About an hour later, San is barely on episode two, when his phone starts ringing. Groaning, San grabs his phone and checks the caller ID: _hongjoongie-hyung_.

“Hyung?” San sounds confused. “Why are you calling? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Hongjoong assures. “Where are you?”

“I’m at my house,” San replies. “Why?”

“Oh. It’s just Wooyoung and everyone else is at my place, and we’re only missing you,” Hongjoong explains. “We asked Wooyoung where you were, but he just shrugged.”

 _What a bitch_ , San grumbles to himself. “Well, he’s dumb. I’m at home, hyung. Why?”

“Why don’t you come over, too?” Hongjoong offers. “We miss you.”

San lets out a small giggle. He really does want to go, but Wooyoung is also there, and he is planning on avoiding the younger male until he moves out. “Thanks for the offer, hyung, but I actually want to stay home. Have some alone time, you know.”

“You sure?” Hongjoong asks.

“Yeah.”

“Okay...” Hongjoong doesn’t really sound convinced. “Well, bye, San.”

“Bye, hyung.” The male hangs up, and he frowns. He doesn’t want Wooyoung to be the reason he can’t hang out with his friends. But then again, he has to avoid him, or else he would fall into his tricks again. _Stupid Wooyoung_. San sighs, grabbing his remote control, but his phone starts ringing again. Checking the caller ID, San sees that it is Seonghwa who is calling him this time. “Hi, hyung.” 

“Are you okay, San?” Seonghwa says worriedly. “You want me to come over?”

“Hyung, I’m fine,” San chuckles. “I just don’t want to come when Wooyoung’s there, too.”

“We can kick him out. And, before you deny, it’s okay. I want to.”

“No. Hongjoong-hyung, Yunho, and Jongho want Wooyoung to be there, too. It wouldn’t be fair,” San reminds, and he hears Seonghwa sigh.

“Well, okay,” he mutters. “I’ll try to come by later if I can. Call me if you need anything.”

San smiles. “Okay. Bye, hyung.”

“Bye, San.”

The male hangs up, and he waits a few seconds, in case his phone starts ringing again, before grabbing the control and pressing play.

\--

Four hours later, San has gotten bored watching _Itaewon Class_ , so he starts watching _Supernatural_. He is barely on season two, episode six when his stomach starts growling. It is two-o-seven p.m., and he almost finishes all his snacks. San pauses the episode, and listens really closely outside, trying to see if he can hear Wooyoung. Thankfully, he doesn’t, so San decides to head out, grab some food, and return.

Not changing out of his hoodie and sweatpants, San slips on some slippers, before grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone. He heads out of his house, closing and locking the door behind him before he starts walking toward the nearest Taco Bell. He enters the restaurant and stands in line. He takes out his phone to scroll through social media to pass time, and soon, he hears the door open, someone new appearing. He doesn’t really pay attention to who it is, until the person called out his name.

“San, is that you?”

San looks up, and a smile comes onto his face, as he recognizes the raven-haired male. “Hey, Taehyung. Nice to see you again.”

“Yeah. You, too,” he returns, smiling back. “How have you been?”

“Good, good,” San replies. “You?”

“Good, too,” Taehyung says, and San nods. The person in front of him leaves, so he goes to order. Then it's Taehyung’s turn, and they continue talking, as they serve themselves their drinks. “By the way,” he says, as they finish talking about the fair, “do you know who Jung Wooyoung is?”

San’s heart stops at the mention of Wooyoung’s name. He clears his throat and finishes putting the cap on his cup. “Y-yeah, unfortunately. Why?” Although he asked, San has a clue on why Taehyung is asking.

“It’s just...” Taehyung sighs. “We...fucked...after Namjoon, Yoongi, and I met your friends, but it was quick. I didn’t really get to see his face, but I got to learn his name. I think you know him because Yunho also knows him, I know Yunho, and you know Yunho, so...I was just wondering...is he dating anyone?”

San feels jealousy boil inside of him, and he doesn’t know why. He and Wooyoung aren’t in a relationship, and probably never will be, but still. He still, unfortunately, likes the younger boy, and can’t get his mind off him. But Taehyung is just another one of Wooyoung’s victims, so he has to warn him. “Listen, Tae, about Wooyoung...don’t get too attached.”

“Why?” Taehyung frowns.

“Um...” San purses his lips. What if Taehyung thinks San is trying to steal Wooyoung away? But then again, Taehyung doesn’t know San and Wooyoung have fucked before, so it wouldn’t hurt, right? “Wooyoung...he’s...he’s a fuckboy. He doesn’t really like you, Tae. He doesn’t like anyone. He just uses people to get off.”

“O-oh.” Taehyung looks hurt, and San feels bad for him. “I should’ve known.”

“I’m sorry, Tae,” San says, even though he doesn’t know why he is apologizing.

“It’s fine.” Taehyung sends him a fake smile. They both hear San’s number being called, so San goes to get his order.

“What school do you go to?” he asks, trying to change the subject.

“Big Hit High School,” Taehyung replies. “You?”

“KQ High School.” Taehyung nods and San still can’t over the fact that Taehyung looks so hurt. San frowns. “Please don’t be sad about Wooyoung, Taehyung,” he says softly. “It’s not good. And take it from me.”

“You’ve...you’ve fucked with Wooyoung before?” Taehyung questions slowly.

San hesitantly nods. “Yeah. I’m currently hurt, and I don’t want you to get hurt, so please avoid him. Maybe there’s someone at your school who you can date. Do you like anyone?”

“Um...well, there’s this hot guy named Jeon Jeongguk,” Taehyung says shyly, starting to blush. “M-maybe I can date him...?”

“Go for it, Tae,” San encourages. “Promise me you’ll never think of Wooyoung again.”

Taehyung nods. “I promise.”

San smiles. “Good. I’ll give you my number, in case you need anything.”

Taehyung nods again, and San gives his number to the other boy, and Taehyung calls San’s phone, so San can have his phone number. They say goodbye to each other, before San walks out of Taco Bell, heading home. He just hopes Wooyoung isn’t home yet.

\--

Thankfully, Wooyoung isn’t home by the time San arrives. He heads upstairs, and walks inside his room, closing the door behind him. He puts the take out bag on his nightstand, laying on his bed again, before putting play to the TV, grabbing his food.

About five hours later, he hears the front door open, and San rolls his eyes. He hears a female voice as well, and San scoffs. Wooyoung deadass has the audacity to bring a girl over. San has had enough. He angrily gets off his bed, pausing the movie he is watching, before opening his door. He storms down the stairs, about to curse out Wooyoung and the girl, when he sees who the girl is.

“Sunmi?”


	15. Chapter 15

Sunmi smiles. “Oh, hey, San. I didn’t know you lived here.”

Meet Lee Sunmi. She and San were best friends back in first grade before Sunmi moved away, and San and Seonghwa eventually met the others. Sunmi came back in ninth grade, but she pretended like she didn’t know San, and ignored him. She wasn’t technically rude to him, she just pretended he didn’t exist. So seeing her in his house is surprising.

“How did you not know?” San raises an eyebrow but guesses Wooyoung has something to do it, according to the small smirk on his face.

“Wooyoung never mentioned it,” Sunmi says, and she raises an eyebrow at the youngest.

Wooyoung shrugs. “Oops.” 

“What are you doing here?” San asks. He would’ve asked Wooyoung (he would’ve just told the truth), but again, he’s avoiding him.

“Wooyoung invited me over when we bumped into each other earlier,” Sunmi explains. “Why? Do you have a problem with it?”

“Not at all.” San gives Sunmi a fake smile, tension rising in the air. “Well, if you excuse me, Sunmi, I’m gonna go to my room now.”

“Stay with us,” Wooyoung finally speaks up, and San glares at him. There is no way in hell San is going to stay, especially with his ex-best friend, who pretended he doesn’t exist until now. Wooyoung must’ve noticed the tension in the air, and San clenches his fists by his sides.

“Thanks, but no thanks,” he replies. 

“Aw, come on, San,” Sunmi pouts, and San subconsciously raises an eyebrow. _Sunmi_ wants him to stay? Are she and Wooyoung okay?

San feels pressure coming from the other two. He knows they both want him to stay, he doesn't know why they want him to, and San really doesn’t want to be breathing the same air as Sunmi and Wooyoung right now. He hates Wooyoung’s guts and dislikes Sunmi for pretending he didn’t exist. The fuck is wrong with her?

“Sorry...but I gotta go do homework,” he lies. “You two have fun, though.” Sunmi continues to pout, but San ignores it. He turns around to start walking away but turns around to say one more thing: “And please, don’t fuck under my roof. If you do, I’ll have to kick both of you out.”

Sunmi and Wooyoung stand there, a bit speechless, and San ignores them, as he continues to walk away. He walks up to his room and closes the door behind him. He sighs, resting against the door, before taking out his phone, going to Seonghwa’s contact.

 **san:**  
hyung you home?

 **seonghwa:**  
yeah

 **seonghwa:  
** what’s up?

 **san:**  
can i come over?

 **seonghwa:**  
of course

 **san:**  
thanks, hyung

San puts his phone back in his pocket, grabbing a duffel bag from his closet. He stuffs some clothes into it, before pulling on another hoodie. He zips his hoodie up before his hand hits a certain plushie. He looks at it, and his heart flutters, as he realizes it is Shiber. He debates on whether he should bring him or not, before finally deciding fuck it, and grabs the plushie, stuffing it under his arm. He climbs out his bedroom window and climbs down the wall before he glances at the window downstairs. Sunmi and Wooyoung are sitting on the couch, engaged in a conversation, and San has to admit he is a bit surprised they aren’t fucking. 

_Why would you care, Choi? You don’t care what Jung Wooyoung does_ , San scolds himself, looking away from the window. He texts Seonghwa that he is heading over, and he doesn’t wait for a response, before turning his phone off.

\--

When San arrives at Seonghwa’s house, he knocks on the door a bit impatiently. A few seconds later, the door opens, and Seonghwa appears, dressed in an oversized shirt, and red plaid pajama pants. He smiles, as he sees San, inviting him in, and hugging him.

“Everything okay?” Seonghwa asks, pulling away to get a look at San’s face.

San nods, placing his bag down, cuddling Shiber to his chest. “Is your dad home?”

“Yeah, but he’s upstairs sleeping,” Seonghwa replies, and he notices San cuddling Shiber to his chest. “Aww, your plushie’s cute. What’s their name?”

“Shiber,” San answers, smiling fondly at his plushie. “Shiber’s a he.”

“Nice to meet you, Shiber.” Seonghwa shakes Shiber’s small paw, and he and San laugh. “Where’d you get him?”

San gulps, and he looks at Seonghwa. The older looks confused, and San knows better than to tell him the truth. “I got it at the fair.” 

Seonghwa looks surprised. “Really? When?”

“Um...when I got out of the bathroom, I played a ring and toss game, and won him,” San explains, and he isn’t lying. He just isn’t telling the complete truth.

Seonghwa nods, and San is relieved the older believes him. “Not that I’m complaining, but why did you decide to come over?”

San sighs. “Remember Sunmi?”

“Your old bestie?” Seonghwa questions, slightly clenching his jaw. “Yeah, what about her?”

“Wooyoung invited her over.”

“Him again?” Seonghwa scoffs. “Seriously why did your parents think it was a good idea for you two to move in?”

“They’re stupid, that’s why,” San mutters, making the two of them laugh.

“But why did he invite her over?” Seonghwa continues. “Were they going to fuck?”

San shrugs. “I don’t know, but I don’t really care, either. When I left, I looked in the window, and they were just talking, so probably not.”

“Did Wooyoung even know Sunmi?” Seonghwa mutters, and San tries to remember their days back in first grade. San had met Wooyoung in first grade, but didn’t really talk to him; they were just in the same class. Sunmi was kind of pretty popular, and all the boys knew her, so Wooyoung probably did know her. San remembers seeing Sunmi and Wooyoung talk during class once, so maybe they are old friends.

“I think so,” San replies, and Seonghwa gives him a weird look.

“Stalker much?” Seonghwa jokes and San playfully smacks his shoulder.

“Her and I were besties, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember. And that was before I came to save your devastated ass.”

“Thanks again, hyung.” And San is really grateful. He and Sunmi kind of had a toxic friendship since she always threatened to end it if he didn’t do anything she liked or listened to what she said. She was too bossy, and San really wanted to get away from her. Luckily enough, she moved away, and Seonghwa welcomed him with open arms.

“Why are you guys still awake?” comes a groggy voice, walking down the stairs. San and Seonghwa immediately look up, feeling guilty for waking up Seonghwa’s father.

“Sorry, dad,” Seonghwa apologizes.

“It’s almost ten, guys,” his dad reminds, yawning. “Go to sleep, or at least go to sleep by ten-thirty.”

San and Seonghwa nod. They look at each other, before making a silent agreement, and getting up to walk upstairs to get ready for sleep.

\--

The next morning, San wakes up when his face is being hit by a pillow. He makes an annoyed sound and grabs the pillow in mid-air.

“Hyung, what the fuck?” he groans. 

“Wake up, Choi,” Seonghwa says, and San can tell he is smirking. “We have to get ready.”

“Ugh, what time is it?”

“Six forty-four.”

“It’s early,” San complains, and Seonghwa smacks him with the pillow again. “Hey!”

“Get up, San,” Seonghwa chuckles. “My dad’s making breakfast downstairs.”

“Oh.” _Now_ San understands why they are up so early. Whenever Seonghwa’s dad has enough free time before he heads off to work, he drops them off at school. He makes them breakfast but hurries them up. He drives crazily, and the last time he drove them to school, he almost ran over an old lady, a baby in their carriage, a pregnant lady, a dog, and a cat. They were barely into five minutes of driving.

“Yeah, so hurry your lazy ass up,” Seonghwa says, as he smacks San’s ass, making the younger let out a sound of protest. Hearing Seonghwa’s laugh behind him, San rolls his eyes, finally getting up. He stretches his sore limbs, but he had slept amazing the past night, especially with Shiber in his arms. He smiles at his plushie, stroking his head, before opening his duffle bag, taking out his uniform, putting it on, and sliding on some glasses. He ruffles his hair, deciding it looks good enough before he heads downstairs. “Took you long enough,” he teases, as San walks into the kitchen.

“Shut up,” he grumbles, grabbing a piece of toast. “Morning, Mr. Park.”

“Morning, San,” he returns. “How’d you sleep?”

“Okay,” San replies, giving a small shrug. _“Someone_ over here kept snoring.” San gives Seonghwa a look.

“I do not snore!” he exclaims, and he's right. San just likes getting him angry.

“I know.” San smiles innocently, and Seonghwa glares at him.

“You two ready to go?” Seonghwa’s dad asks.

“Yup,” Seonghwa replies. “But isn’t it a bit early, though? It’s barely seven-o-three.”

“It’s never too early to go to school, Seonghwa,” his dad says, and San shrugs, Seonghwa giving his dad a bizarre look. “Come on, guys, let’s go.” With a sigh, Seonghwa reluctantly follows behind San and his dad, closing the door behind them. San gets into the passenger’s seat, Seonghwa climbing onto the backseat, as Seonghwa’s dad starts the car. San makes sure to tighten the seatbelt around him real tight, as he holds on to the door and handle above him for dear life. Seonghwa’s dad starts driving, and San keeps his eyes closed. “Alright, we’re here,” he announces minutes later, stopping the car.

San opens his eyes and sees that they have arrived at their school. There are only a few people—it is only seven-twelve a.m., after all—but it seems pretty empty. San and Seonghwa just sigh in relief, saying bye to the oldest male, before getting out of the car. Seonghwa’s dad waves to them one last time, before driving away.

“See if Yeosang or Mingi are up,” San says, and Seonghwa complies, taking out his phone. A few seconds later, he puts his phone away. 

“Apparently, none of them are,” he explains, and San chuckles. Of course, they aren’t.

“Well, guess it’s just us, then,” he says, and he slings an arm around Seonghwa’s shoulder.

“Yay,” he cheers sarcastically, and San glares at him. “Hey, did you bring your phone?” 

“Yeah. Why?”

“Is it on?”

“I don’t know.” San takes out his phone and tries turning it on. It's still off. With a sigh, he turns it on, and a bunch of notifications start blowing his phone up. San groans, knowing it is his mom.

 **san’s** **mom:**  
honey, why aren’t you home?  
 _sent at 10:01 pm_

 **san’s mom:**  
honey?  
 _sent at 10:02 pm_

 **san’s mom:**  
answer me, choi san  
 _sent at 10:05 pm_

 **san’s mom:**  
you’re grounded when i come back. wooyoung says you’re not home  
 _sent at 10:08 pm_

There are many mores messages between ten-o-eight and ten-thirty p.m. Mostly about San’s mom scolding San for not being home, when he is supposed to, and ranting about how angry she is. But there are other four messages by Wooyoung, which surprises San.

 **wooyoung:**  
yo doll where you at  
 _sent at 10 pm_

 **wooyoung:**   
answer me pretty face  
 _sent at 10:05 pm_

 **wooyoung:**  
btw your mom’s pretty mad at you  
 _sent at 10:06 pm_

 **wooyoung:**  
and one last thing sunmi’s gone doll. come over? i’m lonely :(  
 _sent at 10:10 pm_

San scoffs at the last one. Why would he care if Sunmi is gone, and Wooyoung is lonely? Wooyoung _deserves_ to be lonely. Hell, he deserves a lot of things, and San is sure Wooyoung knows that. Going back to his mom’s contact, San texts her an apology, before going back to Wooyoung’s contact.

 **san:**  
fuck you jung

 _block contact?  
_ yes | no


	16. Chapter 16

“Stupid bitch,” San grumbles, as he puts his phone away. Seonghwa looks at him in concern.

“Everything okay?” Seonghwa asks. “Who texted you?”

“My mom and Wooyoung,” San mutters. 

Seonghwa’s face falls into a frown. “Oh. What’d he say?”

“I’ll show you later,” San replies, and Seongwha nods.

\--

Later that day, San is in second period: English. His parents make him take that class, and he needed to choose a language anyway. He's actually kind of good at it and sounds fluent when he speaks in English. Currently, the teacher is talking about what their next subject is going to be. San is paying attention—well, trying to, anyway. He's daydreaming, not really caring about what the teacher is saying, when she suddenly says the forbidden word: “Project.”

“W-what?” San mutters as he comes out of his trance, looking confused.

“We’re getting a project,” the female next to him repeats, and San lets out a groan with the rest of the class.

“Yes, I know you guys don’t like projects, but I promise this is going to be easy,” the teacher assures. “But it’s going to be a bit hard, too. That’s why I’m assigning you partners. But _I_ get to choose.” The class doesn’t say anything at that; they just frown. Ever since the beginning of the year, the teacher lets them have their own partners, and this is the teacher’s first time assigning their partners. They can’t complain. “Okay, I’ll be calling the partners off now. Ae Woin with Natalie Al...”

The teacher continues calling off names. Since San’s last name starts with a C, the teacher doesn’t take long to get to him. This time, he tries to pay attention.

“Choi San...with Jung Wooyoung.”

Unfortunately, Wooyoung is also in this class, and in the same period as San. The older ignored him, when he first entered the class and went straight to his seat. Wooyoung didn’t bother saying anything to him. But, before class started, San heard Wooyoung say his name, as he talked with one of his buddies.

“What?!” San exclaims out loud, but once he realizes he does, his cheeks turn red, and he grows embarrassed.

“Mr. Choi, please don’t make sudden outbursts in class please,” the teacher says, and San mutters an apology, seeing Wooyoung smirk at him out of the corner of his eye. San glares back at him and raises his hand. The teacher allows him to speak.

“Mrs. Kim, can you assign me with someone else?” he pleads. “I don't want to work with Jung Wooyoung.”

“I'm sorry, Mr. Choi, but I already made the arrangements,” the teacher says, shrugging in a ‘what can do you?’ way. 

“Please?” 

“Sorry, Mr. Choi.”

San lets out an exasperated sigh, and the teacher raises an eyebrow at him. San mutters an apology, and he hears Wooyoung snicker. San tries to ignore him.

\--

“You’re telling Mrs. Kim assigned you to be with partners with _Wooyoung_?” Seonghwa recalls once San finishes explaining, and San nods, letting out a sigh.

“Can your luck get any worse?” Yeosang groans, feeling bad for San. 

“Tell me about it,” he agrees. “By the way, where’s Mingi?”

“Off with Yunho somewhere,” Seonghwa replies, sighing as he rests his chin on top of his palm.

San raises an eyebrow. “You’re not mad about it anymore?” 

Seonghwa shrugs. “I am, but Mingi won’t listen to us. It doesn't matter what we say. It’s his fault if he gets hurt. We tried to warn him, and even tried to pull him away, but nothing worked.”

“He should learn from you,” Yeosang says, looking at San.

“I’m not doing that good at avoiding Wooyoung,” he admits. “Especially now that I have to be his partner for the dumb project. It’s bad enough we live under the same roof.”

“When are your parents coming back, though?” Seonghwa asks.

San shrugs. “I don’t know. I forgot. I think next month?”

“Then you just have to survive one more month with Wooyoung,” Yeosang says, trying to brighten up San’s mood.

“I guess,” he sighs. “Hyung, how did things go with you and Hongjoong-hyung on Saturday?”

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Seonghwa giggles, and he feels his face grow warm. “After I dropped you and Wooyoung off, Hongjoong came into the front seat, and we talked, as I drove to his house. We actually got to know each other pretty well, and I think we’re pretty good friends now.”

“Are you planning on asking him out soon?” Yeosang questions teasingly.

“I-I don’t know,” Seonghwa mutters, his face turning red. “I don’t want to get rejected.”

“Hyung, the only way Hongjoong will reject you is if he already has a partner,” San says pointedly.

Seonghwa’s eyes light up. “Really?” 

Yeosang nods. “Yeah. We see the way Hongjoong-hyung looks at you. I’ll even try to ask Jongho.”

“Speaking of Jongho,” San says with a small smirk, “I see that you still have his hoodie. Forgot to give it to him, Yeosang?”

The male’s face turns red, and he averts eye contact with the other two. “Sh-shut up. In my defense, I tried to give it back to him, but he refused, and said I could keep it.”

Seonghwa lets out a small squeal, clapping his hands. “You know, if you and Jongho get together, I—not that you need it, though—will approve of your guys’ relationship a hundred percent.”

Yeosang smiles. “Thanks, hyung. Oh, and that reminds me, he actually told me to meet him at the bleachers right now.” He starts getting up, grabbing his lunch, and throws it away. He waves at the other two, before starting to walk away.

“Text us all the details!” San calls out after him, and they both see Yeosang shake their head at him.

Seonghwa giggles. “It’s nice seeing Yeosang finally get a boyfriend.”

“It is,” San agrees. 

“Do you want me to come with you after school?” Seonghwa offers, changing the subject.

“Why would you want to?” San asks.

“So you don’t have to be alone with Wooyoung,” Seonghwa replies as if it isn’t obvious. “I can even kick his small dick if he dares try anything.”

San laughs. “Trust me, hyung, he does not have a small dick.” Seonghwa gives him a disgusted look, and San just rolls his eyes. “And thank you, but no. I’m sure I can take care of him myself. I can kick his dick, too, if he dares try anything. You know that.”

“I know, but my motherly instincts are coming in,” Seonghwa sighs.

“Aww,” San coos, and Seonghwa playfully glares at him.

\--

When the school bell finally rings, indicating the end of school, San walks out the gates of the school, trying to see if he can spot any of his friends. He notices Seonghwa first, but he's talking with Hongjoong, so San doesn’t dare disturb them. He also notices Yeosang, but he's with Jongho, so San doesn’t want to disturb them, either. 

“Where the heck is Mingi?” San mutters to himself after not being able to find the younger one anywhere.

“He’s with Yunho. Again,” a voice behind him says, and San groans, as he recognizes the voice. The owner of the voice stops next to him, and looks at him with a small smirk on his face. “You’re welcome, doll.”

“I don’t need to thank you for anything,” San snaps, looking away. “And stop calling me that stupid name. Why are you even here?”

“Don’t you want a ride home?” Wooyoung raises an eyebrow.

San rolls his eyes. Honestly, he does want a ride home. He is too lazy to walk, and it'd be like a twelve-minute walk from his school to his house. That's too far. Then again, he doesn’t even want to be a centimeter close to Wooyoung.

“No thanks,” San grumbles. “I’ll just walk.”

Wooyoung shrugs. “Your choice. See you at the house, doll.”

San rolls his eyes again and starts to walk. He knows Wooyoung will get home first—he has a car, duh—so, unfortunately, San wouldn’t have a moment of peace and quiet when he gets home. He takes out his earphones and phone, connecting his earphones to his phone, and puts play on his music, Jackson Wang’s “Dawn of Us” starting to play.

\--

Fifteen minutes later, San finally arrives at his house. Normally, it would only take him twelve minutes to walk home, but he takes his time since he was too lazy. He was trying to enjoy the peace and quiet he has before he arrives home. He sees Wooyoung’s nice car already in the driveway, so he knows he is home already. He walks toward the front door, and opens it, seeing Wooyoung in the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

“Took you long enough,” he says without looking up. San rolls his eyes again. He closes the door, and places his backpack down, sitting down. He starts taking out his English stuff and takes the paper explaining the rules of the project out as well. He looks up, sensing someone is looking at him, and locks eyes with Wooyoung, the silver-haired male raising an eyebrow at him. “What are you doing?” he asks, taking a sip of his water.

“We’re gonna work on the project, Jung,” San sighs, grabbing the TV remote control.

“We are, but you’re gonna watch the TV?” Wooyoung still has an eyebrow raised, as he walks toward the living room, thankfully sitting as far away as he can from San.

“I’m going to put music, dumbass,” he grumbles.

“Hey,” Wooyoung protests, a frown etching onto his features. San smirks at him, Red Velvet’s “Psycho” coming on. “You like Red Velvet, too?” he questions excitedly, his eyes lighting up.

“Yeah,” San replies, a small smile starting to form on his face.

“Who’s your bias?”

“Wendy.”

“Bias wrecker?”

“Um...Seulgi.”

“Oof. My bias is Seulgi, and my bias wrecker is Wendy.”

“Any ships?” San inquires, and for the first time in a few days, he is actually having a nice conversation with Wooyoung.

“Seulgi and Irene.”

San gasps, his eyes twinkling. “I ship them, too!”

Wooyoung lets out a laugh, and San is surprised at the sound. He had never heard Wooyoung’s _real_ laugh before. Sure, he smiles, but the only sound close to laughing he makes is chuckling, and he rarely does that. His laugh is like a hyena’s, but...nicer. San finds himself liking the sound, a smile subconsciously forming on his face.

“So, what’s our project about?” Wooyoung asks, clearing his throat.

San is surprised at the sudden change of subject, but they do need to work on the project. He just hopes they wouldn’t start fighting. “Um...to write about the history of English.”

“That’s what history is for,” Wooyoung grumbles.

San lets out a small giggle, and reads over the rules of the project:

**_Choi San’s and Jung Wooyoung’s project:  
The History of English_ **

_You two are to research how the English language came to be, and how and why. You can use any sources online, but please don’t plagiarize. Your other options besides writing an essay are: drawing, Google Slides, a presentation board, or an act. The due date is next month, so you have enough time to do anything. I won’t accept excuses, and have fun on this project!_

“Mrs. Kim is so weird,” San mutters, as he hands the paper to Wooyoung, so he can read it. 

“What do you wanna do?” he questions after he finishes.

San shrugs. “I don’t really care.”

“I’m hungry,” Wooyoung abruptly says, and San rolls his eyes.

“We have to focus on the project, for now, Jung.”

“But I’m _hungry_.”

_“I. Don’t. Care.”_

Wooyoung pouts. “You’re no fun, Sannie.”

San rolls his eyes for the nth time that day. He doesn’t really care if Wooyoung is hungry—he deserves to starve—but San is also hungry. Cursing his stomach under his breath, San gets up, sighing. “Fine. Let’s get something to eat. But when we return, we'll continue working on the project.”

Wooyoung’s eyes light up, and he nods, excitedly getting up. “Thanks, Sannie!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he sighs, walking to the door. “You coming or not?”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Wooyoung mutters, and San doesn’t dare comment on how dirty he sounds, as they leave his house.


	17. Chapter 17

“Where you wanna go?” San asks.

“McDonald’s!” Wooyoung replies excitedly like a child, and San just gives him an amused look. Wooyoung looks away, quietly clearing his throat. “Or do you want to go somewhere else?”

San is a bit surprised that Wooyoung is asking if he is okay with going to McDonald’s since normally Wooyoung wouldn’t care what you want. “Yeah, McDonald’s is fine.”

San hears Wooyoung sigh in relief under his breath, and he lets out a small giggle. The nearest McDonald’s is five minutes away, so it doesn’t take them long to arrive. Wooyoung holds the door open for San, and he thanks him, a bit surprised again. They stand in line, and when it is their turn, they order, and sit at an empty table, as they wait for their order.

Once they sit down, Wooyoung immediately gets out his phone, texting someone. San assumes it is another of his victims, so he lets out a small sigh, shaking his head. He decides to skim the restaurant to see if he can recognize anyone, when he notices a familiar raven-haired female talking with her four friends. San lets out a small groan, rolling his eyes.

“Is everything okay?” Wooyoung questions, finally looking up from his phone.

 _Why would you care?_ San wants to reply, but he doesn’t since Wooyoung is weirdly being nice to him lately. “Y-yeah. Don’t worry about it.”

Wooyoung continues to look at San, not sure if he should believe the older. Finally, he shrugs and goes back to texting on his phone. San sighs and decides to take his phone out, too. Around five minutes later, their order number is called, and San gets up to go get it.

Unfortunately for San, that’s when the ravenette female he saw earlier decides to approach him.

“Oh, hey, San,” she greets.

San looks at her with an eyebrow raised. Her order number wasn’t called, and they both have nothing to say to each other. “What do you want, Sunmi?”

“Is that a way to greet your old friend?” The female fakes looking hurt, and San rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

“What do you want?” he repeats, and that’s when Wooyoung comes up to them, a smile appearing on his face when he recognizes Sunmi.

“Hey, Sunmi,” he addresses. “Is everything okay here?”

“I’ll let you two talk,” San grumbles, as he starts to walk away, but a hand grabs his arm. He glares at the hand and looks up to see who it belongs to—Sunmi.

“Wait,” she says, not releasing his arm. “I have something to tell you both.”

“What?” San says, a bit coldly.

“I’m having a party at my place on Friday starting at five,” Sunmi replies. San can’t help but think _w_ _ho the heck starts a high school party that early?_

“And you’re inviting us...?” he guesses, and Sunmi nods.

“Feel free to invite your friends,” she says. “I have to go now. Bye, guys.”

“Bye,” Wooyoung says, waving.

San sighs, and he leaves the restaurant, Wooyoung walking behind them. They start walking back toward their house.

“Are you going to go to Sunmi’s party?” San asks, and he internally slaps himself. He doesn’t care, so why did he ask?

Wooyoung shrugs. “Maybe, maybe not. Are _you_ going?”

“No.” 

“Why not?”

“Don’t want to.” Wooyoung nods and doesn’t press any further, much to San’s relief. They soon arrive at their house, and unlock the door, walking inside. They walk back toward the living room, taking out their order, and San puts play on the music again. “You better not get distracted,” he warns, as he heads for the stairs to grab his laptop from his room.

“No promises, Sannie,” Wooyoung calls after him, and San rolls his eyes.

\--

Throughout the day, the two work on the project for two hours. Wooyoung surprisingly does stay focused, but there are a few times where he would secretly go on his phone. San would catch him. They got a few facts down about the history of English, and are now done for the night, their brains too tired to take any more information. Currently, Wooyoung is upstairs taking a shower, whilst San is still in the living room, deciding to call his friends, and finally tell them about Sunmi’s party.

“What’s up, San?” they all say in unison, as they answer the phone.

“What are you guys doing?” San questions, wanting to see if they are busy or not. He can always tell them later.

“Homework.”

“Nothing.”

“Texting Jongho.”

San perks up at Yeosang’s response. “Oh, really? What are you guys talking about?”

“Just homework,” he replies nonchalantly. “Why’d you call, San?”

“You better answer my question correctly later, Yeosang,” he says. “I called you guys because we ran into Sunmi earlier.”

_“We?”_

San pursed his lips. “Earlier, me and Wooyoung went to McDonald’s.”

“Did you guys fight?” Seonghwa asks.

“No, hyung.”

“Aw, man.”

San giggles. “But we ran into Sunmi.”

“What’d she say?” Mingi inquires.

“She invited us to her party,” San sighs. “I asked Wooyoung if he was going to go, and he said maybe.”

“Okay,” Yeosang says. “Are you going to go?”

“I don’t want to,” San answers. “I don’t want to be one inch near her, let alone go to her house.”

“It’s not like you’re going to be talking to her all night long,” Seonghwa points out.

“Hyung, do _you_ wanna go?” San's surprised. Seonghwa never wants to go to parties.

“I don’t know,” he admits. “I mean...I kind of want to, because I think Hongjoong is going. But if he’s not, I don’t want to go.”

“I kinda want to go,” Yeosang says. “You guys should go, too. It’ll be fun to finally go to another party again.”

“Do you not remember the last time we went to a party, Yeosang?” Mingi says pointedly, and they all know Yeosang rolls his eyes.

“Yes, but it’s not like San’s going to be dumb enough to get drunk again," he says. "Right, San?” 

“I guess,” he mutters. “I just don’t know. Something seems fishy here.”

“Like what?” Seonghwa asks.

“I don’t know...” San says. “Something...just doesn’t feel right. I mean, when _does_ something feel right around Sunmi? I feel like she’s up to something.”

“Even if she was, we can still go...” Yeosang says slowly. “Come on. Please, guys? I want to go. I’m bored staying home all day.”

“That’s because you don’t even like to go out, Yeosang,” San giggles, making Seonghwa and Mingi laugh.

“Shut up,” Yeosang laughs. “But come on, guys. Let’s go? Please?”

Seonghwa sighs. “Fine, I’m in. Mingi? San?”

“I’m in, too,” Mingi agrees. “San?”

The male purses his lips. Ever since he went to Jackson’s party, San promised himself he would never go to another party again. Especially if Wooyoung is going, too. However, San doesn’t want to disappoint his friends, because if he doesn’t go, they wouldn’t feel like going without him. But it is going to be Sunmi’s party, and something seems fishy. San just can’t put his finger on what it is. 

“Fine,” he finally decides, and his friends cheer. 

“Yay!” Seonghwa squeals. “Thanks, San!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“When’s the party?” Yeosang asks.

“Friday at five.”

“That seems a bit too early for a high school party,” Mingi muses.

“Right?” San agrees. “That seemed fishy, too.”

“I’m sure everything will be okay,” Seonghwa says. “How about we go to the mall on Thursday to buy clothes? The clothes I have are not party-worthy.”

“Since when did you care about what you wear?” Yeosang chuckles.

“Ever since I met Kim Hongjoong. Now should we go to the mall or not?”

“I’m in,” San replies, and Yeosang and Mingi agree, too.

\--

Over the next four days, San and Wooyoung are in a pretty decent mood with each other. San still ignores Wooyoung at school and doesn’t dare talk with him, since he is still mad at him. But when they get home, he's forced to talk with him, because of the project. That is the only time they talk, though. When they decide that they are done for the day with the project, they separate ways and ignore each other. Currently, it is Thursday, and San is walking to school, not wanting to ride in the same car as Wooyoung. San finally arrives about a minute later, and goes toward where his friends are. He smiles at them, as he arrives.

“Hey, guys,” he greets. 

“Hey, San,” Seonghwa greets back. “Still not talking to Wooyoung?”

“Nope,” San replies, taking a seat next to Yeosang.

“I’m honestly surprised you’ve lasted this long,” he says, and San glares at him.

“Rude.”

Mingi chuckles. “By the way, Yunho told me that they were going to Sunmi’s party, too.”

Seonghwa’s eyes light up. “They are?” 

Yeosang nods. “Jongho told me, too.”

“Yay,” San cheers sarcastically. He's even more hesitant now about going to the party now that he knows Wooyoung is going, too.

“Has Wooyoung been talking to you?” Seonghwa asks.

“Nope,” San answers. “And I’m so glad he isn’t.”

Yeosang seems a bit surprised at that. “So, you guys don’t talk to each other at all?” 

“We still talk,” San says as if it isn’t obvious, “but only for the project. After we feel that we’re done for the day, we clean up, and we don’t say a word to each other for the rest of the day.”

“Damn,” Mingi comments. “That must be hard.”

“You know what else is hard?” Yeosang smirks.

“Yeosang!” Seonghwa exclaims in disgust, and Yeosang laughs, a fake innocent look on his face.

“What?” he says. “I was going to say a rock.”

“Mhm.” None of them believe him.

“Hey, look who’s coming over here,” Mingi announces excitedly, and they all look toward where he is looking. They see Hongjoong, Yunho, and Jongho heading their way, smiles on their faces, as they realize the other four are looking at them back.

“Hey, guys,” Hongjoong greets.

“H-hi,” Seonghwa greets back, his cheeks heating up. “W-what are you guys doing here?”

“Well, we heard you guys are going to Sunmi’s party, too,” Yunho starts, and Seonghwa, Yeosang, and San shake their heads at Mingi. “A certain birdie told us you were guys were going to the mall to buy some clothes for the party.”

“We are,” Yeosang confirms, nodding.

“We were wondering if we could come with,” Jongho continues. “We can take mine and Wooyoung’s car.”

“Wooyoung’s coming, too?” Seonghwa and San groan in unison.

“We can tell him not to if you want,” Hongjoong offers, and Seonghwa groans, shaking his head.

“No, he’s your guys’ friend,” he sighs. “He deserves to go.”

“So it’s settled,” Mingi says excitedly. “We’re all gonna go after school. Is that okay with you guys?”

Yunho nods, and Mingi smiles at him.

“It’s settled, then,” he says. “Mind if we sit here with you guys until the bell rings?”

“Not at all,” Mingi replies, and Yunho smirks, as he goes to sit next to him.


	18. Chapter 18

When the bell rings, the seven have gone their separate ways, saying bye to each other, before heading toward their separate classrooms. San goes through his first period smoothly, and he's now heading to his second period, English. He's dreading the walk, and he is hoping the teacher isn’t going to say anything about their partners.

San enters the classroom, looking at the board that says what they have to take out. He heads toward his seat, and sends a small smile to his partner, sitting down. He takes out his stuff, and a minute before the bell rings, the infamous Jung Wooyoung walks inside the classroom, running a hand through his silver hair, a smirk on his face. San rolls his eyes, as he knows the younger has just slept with someone.

“Isn’t he so hot?” his partner, Hirai Momo, says, letting out a small groan. 

San raises an eyebrow. “Don’t you have a boyfriend?” Momo’s and Heechul’s relationship was sort of a surprise to everyone. Honestly, they were all clowns for not noticing the hints.

“Yeah, but you have to be blind to not see that Jung Wooyoung isn’t hot,” Momo says, and San, unfortunately, has to agree with her.

San watches as Wooyoung walks over toward his seat, sitting on it. His female partner blushes, Wooyoung throwing her a smirk. San rolls his eyes again, and a few seconds later, the bell rings. The teacher walks inside, a smile on her face, as she walks toward her desk.

“Good morning, class,” she greets. “I hope everyone is doing well.”

The class stays silent, a few nodding. The teacher removes the papers that are showing on the board and turns the Elmo off.

“Well, as you all can see,” she starts, “you guys just needed a piece of paper and a pen or pencil. That’s because today I’m letting you guys work on your project with your partners.” San’s heart drops. He really hoped the teacher wasn’t going to say anything about their partners, but now she just did. San accidentally lets out a groan, and the teacher sends him a warning look. San immediately mutters out an apology, seeing Wooyoung smirking at him out of the corner of his eye. “You will have the rest of the period to work, and I’ll be walking around if you guys have any questions. You may all begin.”

Immediately, everyone gets up, heading toward their partners. San stays in his seat, too stubborn to move, but it seems like Wooyoung is having the same mindset, flirting with the girl next to him. The teacher seems to notice, and she lets out a small sigh.

“Choi San and Jung Wooyoung, why aren’t you two sitting together?” she demands, raising an eyebrow. Everyone stops their talking to look at the teacher, San, and Wooyoung.

The silver-haired male stops flirting with his partner, the smirk still on his face, and San so badly wants to smack it off. “I don’t know, miss. I’m waiting for San.”

“No you’re not-” he starts to deny, but then notices the empty chair next to Wooyoung, his backpack on it, so no one would sit down on it. San feels his face start to burn, and he is sure it is red by now. He quickly gets up, grabbing his backpack, and heads over toward the seat next to Wooyoung. He hears a few snickers but tries to ignore them, grumbling under his breath, as he sits down.

“Thank you, Wooyoung, for being more mature,” the teacher says sarcastically, and San almost shoots her a dirty look. “Everyone, back to work.”

Everyone obeys, the talking coming back. San sighs, and he takes his stuff out from his binder. 

“Did you really have to embarrass me like that?” he grumbles, setting his stuff on the desk.

“What do you mean?” Wooyoung asks innocently, and San glares at him.

“You were being stubborn, too, Jung,” San says in an angry tone, really wanting to strangle the younger. “When did you even have the time to put the backpack on the seat, when you were too busy flirting with Kim over here?”

“That’s her name?” Wooyoung whispers, and San rolls his eyes.

“Who cares?” he hisses. “It’s not like you do, anyway. You never do.”

“If that’s what you think,” Wooyoung mutters, and San opens his mouth, about to ask what he means, when the teacher strolls over by their table.

“Is everything okay over here?” she questions.

“Everything’s fine, miss,” Wooyoung replies, and the teacher looks at San, before nodding, and walking away.

“Are you mad at me?” he says in disbelief. “I didn’t do anything to you.”

“Let’s just get to work, Choi.”

San’s eyebrows rise in surprise. Wooyoung has _never_ called him by his last name. He either calls him Sannie or doll, and sometimes by his real name. He never calls him by his last name. Now San is getting worried. He doesn’t question anything about it, deciding to go to work, too, as he sees Wooyoung getting up to get a Chromebook from the back.

\--

“Hey, San,” Seonghwa greets, as the red and black-haired sit down at their table. Seonghwa seems to notice the look on San’s face, and he frowns. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” San lies.

“We all know you’re lying, San,” Yeosang reminds, and San sighs.

“It’s just...it’s Wooyoung,” he admits. “He’s been acting weird ever since second period.”

“Why?” Mingi queries.

“Well, first, he decided to embarrass me in front of the whole class," San starts. "Second, he suddenly got mad at me. And third, he called me by my last name. Is everything okay with him?”

“He’s probably just mad because he hasn’t slept with anyone yet,” Seonghwa grumbles.

San shakes his head. “He came into second period looking like he did, and we all know he actually did.”

“Okay...” Yeosang says slowly. “Maybe he just said something that you didn’t know was wrong?”

San thinks about it. Yeosang is right. Wooyoung had said basically said that he did care enough to know the names of his victims, and that’s when he got mad. But why would he mad over something like that? San doesn’t know. He just thinks and assumes Wooyoung doesn’t. Maybe that’s why he got mad.

“He’s probably on his period, too,” Mingi adds jokingly, and Seonghwa and Yeosang laugh. San just lets out a small smile.

“Hey, don’t let him get into your head,” Seonghwa says, noticing San’s face again. “He probably just had a bad day. Anyway, since when do you care?”

 _Ever since I met him_ San wants to reply, but he doesn’t. Instead, he just shrugs, looking down at his food, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore.

\--

When San walks out of his sixth period, he immediately starts heading home. He starts taking his earphones out, about to plug them in his phone to listen to music, when he suddenly hears someone calling out his name. He turns around and sees Yeosang waving him over. San is a bit confused, but he heads over toward Yeosang.

“Hey, Yeosang,” San greets, a small smile on his face. “What’s up?”

“The sky,” Yeosang giggles. San rolls his eyes playfully, his smile growing a little on his face.

“For real,” he chuckles.

Yeosang raises an eyebrow. “Did you forget?” 

San tilts his head slightly in confusion. “Forget what?” 

Yeosang rolls his eyes. “We’re going to the mall with the guys, remember?”

 _Oh. Oh, man. That means Wooyoung’s coming,_ _too_ , San internally groans. He really wants to ditch, but his friends are really excited about it. It was all they could talk about after the subject of Wooyoung being weird had stopped. San sighs, and he sees the hope in Yeosang’s eyes. “I forgot. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he assures, and he grabs San’s hand. “Now come on. The rest are waiting for us by Jongho’s and Wooyoung’s car.”

San sighs, and he lets Yeosang drag him toward where the others are. They soon arrive, and San only sees Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, Mingi, and Jongho. Wooyoung is nowhere in sight. Of course, he isn’t.

“Hey, guys,” San greets, as they arrive. 

“Hey,” Hongjoong greets back. “Did you guys happen to see Wooyoung?”

Yeosang shakes his head. “We have no idea where he is.”

“He’s probably fucking someone new right now,” Seonghwa sighs, shaking his head. “And now we have to wait until his ass is finished.”

“Who do you think he’s fucking?” Yunho asks.

Yeosang shrugs. “Probably someone new, like Seonghwa-hyung said. I feel bad for them.”

“Do you guys think it could be Hwasa?” Mingi says, and everyone now realizes he has a point.

“Maybe,” San mutters. Earlier, when he was walking toward his fourth period, he passed by Solar and Wheein, and he heard them talking about Hwasa being a lesbian. He was surprised, to say the least, but didn’t dare question them about it. He just hopes Wooyoung would be embarrassed when he finds out.

“I think she’s gay,” Jongho admits. Everyone except San looks at him weirdly.

“Why do you think that?” Hongjoong questions.

Jongho shrugs. “I always see her around boys, but she acts like a boy with them, too. When she’s with girls, she gets all flirty, and is all touchy touch with them.”

“Doesn’t mean she’s lesbian,” Seonghwa points out, the others nodding in agreement the more they think about it.

“Finally the prince charming arrives,” Yunho announces sarcastically, looking at someone in front of them.

Without even turning around, San knows it is Wooyoung. San turns around, and indeed it is Wooyoung. The silver-haired male has his hair all ruffled and messed up, and you can see about two hickies on his neck, two on his collarbone, if you look closely. He has a smirk on his face, and that is how everyone knows he had sex.

“Hey, guys,” he greets cheekily, averting eye contact with San. “You all ready to go?”

“I don’t know,” Yeosang says sarcastically. “Are you sure you don’t have someone else to fuck?”

Wooyoung raises an eyebrow cockily at Yeosang, skimming him up and down. “Probably you, if you don’t keep that pretty mouth of yours closed.”

“Hey!” Seonghwa and Jongho exclaim in unison, Seonghwa glaring at Wooyoung angrily.

“It’s bad enough you flirt around with San, and sometimes me, too, but leave Yeosang out of this,” Seonghwa scowls, and Wooyoung rolls his eyes.

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” he says. “Well, are we going to leave or not?”

“Yeah,” Yunho replies. They start making arrangements on who is going in whose car, and Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Jongho, and Yeosang will be in Jongho’s car, and San, Wooyoung, Yunho, and Mingi will be in Wooyoung’s. San fought about being in Wooyoung’s car, and surprisingly Wooyoung fought, too. Hongjoong and Seonghwa convince them it would be easier and after a good four minutes of insisting, San and Wooyoung finally agree. 

San sits on the passenger’s seat with a huff, Yunho and Mingi already in the backseat, as Wooyoung climbs in the driver’s seat, turning the car on. Jongho’s car leaves first, so Wooyoung just drives behind him.

\--

Around twenty-four minutes later, they arrive at the mall. San and Wooyoung occasionally hit each other’s heads or shoulders, San doing it the most, since Wooyoung is driving. Yunho and Mingi are in their own world in the backseat, and San occasionally keeps an eye on them. When Wooyoung parks in the parking spot next to Jongho’s car, they all get out. San immediately goes to Seonghwa and clings to his arm. Seonghwa smiles softly at him, ruffling his hair.

“You guys hungry?” Hongjoong asks.

“I am,” Seonghwa replies. “I’m _really_ hungry.”

“Me, too,” Yunho agrees, rubbing his stomach as if he is pregnant, making everyone laugh.

“You guys can go ahead. I’ll be back,” Wooyoung says, as he starts walking toward the mall.

“Where are you going?!” Jongho calls after him.

“Somewhere! Just text me where you guys are at!”

The rest \shake their head at him, San staring after Wooyoung with a small frown. He's actually starting to feel bad for earlier, even though it wasn’t really his fault.

“Where should we go eat, then?” Yeosang questions.

“Let’s go to Red Castle Korean BBQ,” San answers. “I’m really craving it right now.”

“Then let’s go,” Mingi agrees, and the seven head toward the BBQ restaurant.

\--

Thirty minutes later, the seven are done eating. Wooyoung never showed up, and he didn’t text any of them either. They are a bit concerned, but no one bothers doing anything, especially since Hongjoong explains how scary Wooyoung can get when he is angry or pissed off.

Currently, they are heading toward the first clothing store they can find, when San feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out and sees that it is a message from his mom, and four missed calls from her. _Shit_ , he curses to himself, as he unlocks his phone to see his mom’s messages:

 **san’s mom:**  
choi san, where are you?

 **san’s mom:**  
where’s wooyoung?

 **san’s mom:**  
your father and i are home now, san. come home now, or you’re more grounded than you already are

 **san’s mom:**  
answer my calls


	19. Chapter 19

“San, you okay?” Hongjoong asks, breaking the red and black-haired male out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, you look a bit pale,” Seonghwa adds. He looks at San’s phone, seeing all the messages. His eyes widen, and Yeosang and Mingi know that look.

“W-we need to get San home _now,”_ Yeosang says. Yunho opens his mouth to ask questions, but the other six basically start running toward the entrance/exit of the mall.

“Does Wooyoung need to go home, too?” Yunho questions, as they arrive at Jongho’s car.

“Yes,” San replies. “But I can’t wait for him. I need to leave now.”

Mingi nods, thinking of something they can do. “Yunho and I will stay here, and wait for Wooyoung. You guys take San home.”

“But-” Jongho opens his mouth to complain, but Hongjoong is already grabbing the keys from his hands, getting inside the driver’s seat. 

“You coming or not, Jongho?” Hongjoong demands, turning the car on.

Jongho glances at Mingi and Yunho, before nodding, getting in the backseat with the rest. Hongjoong shifts the gear to reverse before he pulls out of the mall’s parking lot, shifting the gear again to drive, beginning to drive out of the mall, San directing him where his house is.

San is nervous throughout the whole ride. Hongjoong drives at sixty miles per hour, which is pretty fast. Even so, San knows this isn’t fast enough. He's already expecting a scolding from his mother and getting grounded from her, but he doesn’t know about his dad. Now that he thinks of it, Wooyoung never told him if he actually did tell his dad if he was home or not the other day. 

“We’re almost there, San,” Hongjoong assures, and the former just nods, biting his bottom lip nervously.

Around four minutes later, they arrive. San gulps, as he sees his dad’s car in the driveway. He's home, too. 

“Do you want us to come with you?” Seonghwa offers.

San shakes his head. “I-it’s safer this way, hyung.”

Seonghwa nods, still a bit doubtful. “We’ll wait here outside for you, then.”

“Okay. I’ll call you if I need anything, or something happens,” San says before he runs toward the front door. He has already wasted enough time talking with Seonghwa. San checks to see if the door is unlocked, and it isn’t. Letting out a small groan, San takes out his keys and drops them, once he takes them out. He curses under his breath, picking them up, and with shaky hands, unlocks the front door, pushing it open. He walks inside his house, closing the door behind him. 

“About time you arrive, Choi San.”

The male lets out a small yelp, jumping a bit, and his eyes settle on his parents. They are in the living room, his father sitting down, whilst his mother is standing next to him, her arms crossed.

“H-hi, mom, dad,” San greets, a nervous smile on his face. “Where are Mr. and Mrs. Jung?”

“They went to their own house,” his father explains. “They’ll be back later. Where were you, Choi San, and why didn’t you answer our calls?”

San gulps. “S-sorry. I-I had my phone on mute, and I was out with my friends.”

His parents nod, seeming as if they don’t believe him, especially his father.

“You’re grounded,” his mother declares, which isn’t really a surprise. “For five weeks you’re giving me your phone, and you’re not allowed to leave this house, unless you’re going to school.”

San’s face falls into a frown. He still has to go to the mall, and wants to go to Sunmi’s party, too. “But-”

“No buts,” his mother cuts off. “You disobeyed us, San. We said to stay in this house at all times, unless it’s an emergency. We especially told you to not leave Wooyoung alone. You’re lucky I’m not grounding you for months, because I’m really mad at you, Choi San.”

The youngest gulps, and he nods solemnly, bowing apologetically, and looking down at his feet. 

“Look up, when we’re talking to you,” his father snaps. “No one said you could look down. Show some respect, Choi.”

“S-sorry,” San mutters.

“Now,” his father begins, “you weren’t home the last time I called.”

“I was-” San starts to protest, and he makes a mental note to himself to kill Wooyoung later. 

“Then why did Wooyoung say that you weren’t?” San’s dad raises an eyebrow, and San just wants to crawl into a hole and die. His father always believes everyone else, except him. He never trusts him, and San doesn’t know why. Even after his father sees that he’s telling the truth, he never believes him.

“H-he was lying!” San is not going anywhere without a fight.

“Sure he was.” As said, San’s father doesn’t believe San.

The male lets out a frustrated groan, his fists clenching by his sides. Now San is angry, but sort of scared of what would be the outcome. However, it is time he stands up against his father. “Why do you never believe me?! You trust a _fucking stranger_ more than your _own damn son_!! Can’t you just believe me for once?! I went home because you told me to. Wooyoung lied to you, and I had to make it up for him, so he could tell you the truth. And that son of a bitch didn’t tell you anything, so don’t blame me, because I _was_ home.”

“San-”

“I’m not finished,” he scowls. “I am so sick of you controlling my life, and I am not Wooyoung’s babysitter! He can take care of himself, and it’s not my fault if you guys can’t trust him.”

“Are you done now?” His father seems unamused, and San really wants to punch him. And his mom. She's just standing there, observing everything. San knows she would be on her husband's side in the end.

“Yes,” San replies angrily.

“Never raise your voice at me,” his dad warns, getting up, and San doesn’t notice that his dad is walking toward him. “I am your father. Show some respect.”

“You don’t act like my father,” San grumbles, but his parents hear him, his mom letting out a gasp. His father glares at him, and the next thing San knows, he feels a sharp stinging pain on his cheek, his face turned to the side.

His father had just slapped him.

“Choi!” San’s mother exclaims, looking at her husband with wide eyes.

With teary eyes, San looks at his father. “I hate you! I hate both of you!” With that, San runs upstairs, heading toward his room.

“And you stay up in your room!” his father yells after him, not seeming as if he regrets slapping his own son.

Tears are already rolling down San’s face. His father had never slapped him or hit him in any way before. Sure, he gets mad a lot and grounds him, but he has never shown his anger by contact. This is the first time. San slams the door of his room behind him, sobbing as he takes out a duffel bag from his closet. He tries wiping away his tears, as he stuffs some clothes and some belongings in his duffel bag, but they keep on coming. San walks toward the window, and opens it, throwing his bag out first, before climbing out of the window, closing it, and climbing down the wall, until he lands on the floor. He runs toward Jongho’s car—thankfully, they are still here—and everyone looks at him in surprise.

“S-step on it, hyung,” San orders hoarsely, and Hongjoong doesn’t need to be told twice.

“Oh, my poor baby, what happened?” Seonghwa softly coos, laying San’s head on his shoulder. San breaks down, sobbing against Seonghwa’s shirt, wetting the fabric with his tears. Seonghwa doesn’t ask again and just lets the younger cry against him, Yeosang stroking San’s hand in comfort. The car soon stops and San sees that they are outside Seonghwa’s house. “Come on, let’s go,” he says softly, tapping San’s thigh, so he can get out.

San does, holding onto Seonghwa’s hand the whole time. Seonghwa smiles, and he wraps his arm around San, as they walk toward the front door. Seonghwa unlocks the front door, his arm never leaving San, and they all step inside, the house empty. Seonghwa leads San to sit on the couch, and San is sniffling, everyone looking at him with frowns on their faces. When five minutes pass, Seonghwa asks again: “What happened?”

San sniffles, letting out a small hiccup.

“You can tell us later, if you want,” Hongjoong assures, the others nodding in agreement.

“No. I-I’ll tell you guys now,” San says.

The others nod again, waiting for San to start. The said male takes a shaky deep breath before he starts telling them what happened.

\--

“See you later, cutie,” Wooyoung smirks, as the girl walks away from him, smiling smugly at him before she walks away. Wooyoung looks after her, checking out her backside before he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket for the nth time. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he takes it out, seeing five missed calls from Hongjoong, three from Yunho, one from Jongho, eight from his mom, and seven from San. “Why would he be calling?” he mutters to himself, checking his messages.

 **hongjoong:**  
wooyoung we need to leave. come out now

 **yunho:**  
you need to go home

 **jongho:**  
get down here wooyoung

Surprisingly, San hasn’t texted him, but he does get some texts from his mom.

 **wooyoung’s mom:**  
honey, please come home now. your father and i have arrived

 **wooyoung’s mom:**  
honey?

 **wooyoung’s mom:**  
it’s fine if you’re busy. just come home asap, please

Wooyoung sighs, ignoring his mom’s messages, before his phone starts ringing, Yunho’s name popping up on the caller ID. Rolling his eyes again, Wooyoung answers the call: “Yes?”

“Wooyoung, where are you?” Yunho demands. “The others left already. You need to come home now.”

Wooyoung sighs. “Fine. I’m heading out now. Where are you?”

“I’m in the parking lot by your car with Mingi,” Yunho replies, and Wooyoung is a bit surprised that the two are together. “Hurry.”

“Okay, mom,” he says sarcastically before he hangs up. He heads down the escalator, and leaves the mall, heading toward the parking lot. He heads toward his car, already seeing Yunho and Mingi. Relief washes over their faces, as they notice Wooyoung, and he just raises an eyebrow at them. “Where did the others go?” 

“They went to go drop off San,” Mingi explains. “You need to go home, too.”

Wooyoung sighs. “Fine.”

They all get inside his car, and Wooyoung turns it on. He shifts the gear to drive before he reluctantly starts driving toward his home.

\--

“I’m home!” he calls out, closing the door behind him.

“Hi, honey,” his mom greets, a smile on her face, as she goes to greet her son. She hugs him, and he hugs her back, a small smile forming on his face. His mom pulls away, and she cups his cheeks. “Ah, I missed you so much, honey.”

Wooyoung smiles, rolling his eyes playfully. His mom always treats him as if he is still a baby. “I missed you, too, mom. Where’s dad?”

“Oh, he went to go take care of some things at the company,” she answers, letting him go. "How did you like spending your time at the Chois’?”

Wooyoung purses his lips, thinking of the times he and San spent together. Especially when he got to spread San's legs. A small smirk appears on Wooyoung's face. “It was okay. San and I got to know each other very well.”

His mom smiles. “That’s nice. Did you drop him off?”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung lies.

“How sweet of you,” his mom coos. “You hungry, honey?”

Wooyoung nods. He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. “I’ll be up in my room, mom.”

“Okay. I’ll call you once dinner’s ready.”

Wooyoung nods again, and he takes out his phone, as he jogs upstairs, walking inside his room, closing the door behind him. Once he turns on his phone, he sees that it is the girl from the mall, sending him some dirty messages and pictures. Wooyoung makes sure his door is locked before he texts her back.

\--

“Your dad is a son of a bitch,” Hongjoong comments, once San finishes explaining.

“He is,” he agrees, letting out a shaky sigh.

“How dare he slap you like that?” Seonghwa grumbles. “Who does he think he is? Maybe he needs to get slapped back to see how it feels to be slapped.”

“Hyung, calm down,” Yeosang giggles. 

“What was your mom doing?” Jongho asks.

“Nothing, like always,” San grumbles. “Sometimes I wish I had different parents.”

Hongjoong smiles softly. “We’re here for you, San.”

“Yeah, and you can stay here until you want to go back,” Seonghwa adds, and San nods, thanking them.

“C-can we go back to the mall, though?” he questions, a small smile on his face. “I’m craving ice cream right now, and I kinda do want to go to Sunmi’s party.”

Yeosang laughs, and he wraps his arm around San’s shoulder. “Of course we can. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t worry, wooyoung isn’t going to be a jerk for the whole story. he’ll become nice around chapter 21 or so.


	20. Chapter 20

Surprisingly (or not), none of them hear from Wooyoung all day. San especially, since he already has Wooyoung’s phone number blocked. They have a good time at the mall, getting the clothes they want to wear at Sunmi’s party and a few other things they do and do not need. When it is around seven p.m., they decide to head home—the mall is closing soon, anyway—and Jongho drops Seonghwa and San off at Seonghwa’s house, the seven bidding each other goodnight.

Currently, Seonghwa and San are walking up the steps of Seonghwa’s porch, heading toward the front door. Seonghwa goes to unlock it, but they are both a bit surprised that it is already unlocked. They walk inside, bags in their hands, and see Seonghwa’s dad in the kitchen talking with a raven-haired female.

“We’re back,” Seonghwa announces quietly, placing his bags down, and giving the woman a suspicious look.

“Hey, guys,” his dad greets. He seems to notice Seonghwa’s suspicion of the woman and is quick to explain. “This is my co-worker, Jae-un. Jae-un, the one on the left is my son, Seonghwa, and the one next to him is Seonghwa’s friend, San.”

Jae-un smiles, and she stands up to greet the two, extending out her hand. “Hi. Nice to meet you both.”

San nods, smiling back, as he shakes Jae-un’s hand. Seonghwa is still looking at the female suspiciously, until San nudges his side, motioning for him to greet Jae-un.

“Y-you, too,” he says, finally shaking Jae-un’s hand.

“Well, I better get going,” she says. “It was nice meeting you, San and Seonghwa.”

San nods, whilst Seonghwa is still suspicious of the woman. His dad gets up to lead Jae-un to the door, and the two say bye to each other, before Jae-un leaves, Seonghwa’s dad closing the door behind her.

“Okay, dad, who was that?” Seonghwa demands.

“My co-worker,” his dad replies. “I thought I already told you that.”

“You sure she’s nothing more?” Seonghwa insists, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, honey,” his dad sighs. “Jae-un has a boyfriend, anyway.”

Seonghwa squints his eyes at his dad, not seeming to believe him, but then sighs. “Fine.”

His dad chuckles. “Not that I mind, but what are you doing here, San? I thought your parents came home today.” At the mention of his parents, a frown falls on San’s face, and he feels like crying again. Noticing the look on San’s face, Seonghwa’s dad immediately becomes guilty, and he pulls San into a hug. “I’m sorry for mentioning it,” he apologizes, pulling away. “If you need anything, just ask me, okay?”

San nods, and he is glad Seonghwa’s dad doesn’t ask what happened. After excusing themselves, San and Seonghwa walk up toward Seonghwa’s room, the older of the two closing the door behind them.

“What are you going to wear to the party?” he asks, placing his bags on his bed, and starting to look through them. 

“I don’t know,” San admits. “I’ll just choose tomorrow.” Seonghwa nods, starting to unpack the things that are in his bags. San shakes his head at the older, and flops down on Seonghwa’s bed, staring up at the ceiling. “What are we going to do?” he mutters, and Seonghwa seems to have heard him, glancing at him in concern.

“About what?” Seonghwa questions.

“About Wooyoung.”

Seonghwa makes a face. “Nothing. Why’re you suddenly asking?”

“Well, he’s going to the party, too, remember?” 

“Oh, yeah,” Seonghwa frowns. “We ignore him like we always do. He’s going to be talking with the guys, so we just ignore him, whilst they’re talking. I’m sure Wooyoung isn’t going to want to talk to you, either.”

“I guess you’re right,” San mumbles. “Are you finally going to ask Hongjoong-hyung out at the party? The other day I saw him talking with Dahyun, and she seemed to be flirting with him.”

“Oh, no,” Seonghwa groans. “What if Hongjoong was flirting with her back?”

“I don’t think he was,” San assures. “But just in case, go get your man, hyung, before he gets taken by someone else.”

“But...” Seonghwa bites his bottom lip. “What if he rejects me?”

“Then he rejects you,” San replies, which obviously doesn’t make Seonghwa feel better. “Look, there’s plenty of other fish in the sea, and if Hongjoong doesn’t want you, then he doesn’t know what he’s missing.”

Seonghwa sighs, knowing San has a point. “Fine. I’ll try to ask him out, before the party.”

San smiles. “Good.” He is going to definitely help Seonghwa with Yeosang’s and Mingi’s help.

\--

Seonghwa and San continue talking throughout the night. They even talk, as they take a shower. They lay in Seonghwa’s bed, continuing to talk and fool around, but they are too loud because Seonghwa’s father tells them to go to sleep, saying it is four in the morning (it is actually eleven forty-eight p.m.), and that they have school tomorrow. Seonghwa and San giggle amongst themselves, apologize to Seonghwa’s father, and promise to go to sleep. They stay up for about five more minutes, until they decide to go to sleep.

Now, they are waking up, Seonghwa’s dad knocking on the door, telling them to hurry up. Seonghwa and San groan sleepily, wanting to go back to sleep, but they know Seonghwa’s dad is right. They hesitantly get off the bed, and San pads toward the bathroom to pee, whilst Seonghwa changes into his uniform.

“I’ll meet you downstairs,” he tells San, as the red and black-haired male comes out of the bathroom.

San nods sleepily, heading toward his duffel bag. He gets out his uniform and changes into it. He heads out of Seonghwa’s room, walking downstairs, and seeing the older eating breakfast.

“Is your dad gone?” San asks, and Seonghwa nods.

“Hurry up, or we’re going to be late,” he says, putting his plate in the sink.

San rolls his eyes, but still hurries to eat breakfast. They brush their teeth, grab their stuff, before heading toward Seonghwa’s car. They get inside, and Seonghwa turns the car on before he starts driving them toward their school. They soon arrive, getting out of the car. But it just so happens a silver-haired male is also getting out of his car a few spots away from them.

“Hyung, Wooyoung’s right there,” San whispers to Seonghwa, motioning toward the youngest amongst the three of them.

Seonghwa shrugs, and San just follows behind him. They cross paths with Wooyoung, but neither of them say anything to each other, Wooyoung heading toward the other direction.

“That was weird,” Seonghwa comments, and San agrees with him.

“He didn’t make at least one snarky comment,” San adds, and they both give each other a look.

They both shrug it off and walk toward their usual spot. When they are about a few feet away, they can already see Yeosang, but Mingi is nowhere in sight.

“Hey, Yeosang,” Seonghwa greets, as he and San arrive.

Yeosang smiles, as he looks up at them. “Hey.” 

“Where’s Mingi?” San questions, placing his backpack down.

Yeosang shrugs. “Probably off with Yunho.”

“They’re at it again?” Seonghwa exclaims in disbelief. Yunho and Mingi had actually stopped fucking around for a while (which was only around two days), but now they are back at it again. Seonghwa—and the others, too—wish they would just stop, or start dating, at least.

“Hey, how about we meet at your place to get ready?” San suggests, looking at Yeosang, deciding to change the subject.

“Okay,” he agrees. “My parents aren’t going to be home, so it’s good.”

The other two nod and the three continue to talk, as they wait for the bell to ring. Around six minutes before the bell rings, two familiar guys walk up toward them, and San nudges Seonghwa’s and Yeosang’s side, motioning toward Hongjoong and Jongho. Seonghwa and Yeosang just tell him to be quiet.

“Hey, guys,” Hongjoong greets, smiling.

Seonghwa smiles back. “H-hey.” 

“Where’s Mingi?” Jongho inquires, for the first time.

“Probably off with Yunho,” Yeosang replies.

“They’re at it again?” Hongjoong exclaims, his eyebrows slightly raising.

“That’s what Seonghwa-hyung said,” San chuckles, and Hongjoong laughs, making Seonghwa’s heart flutter.

“By the way, for the party, can we pick you guys up?” Jongho says, and the other three look at each other.

“Sure,” Seonghwa agrees. “What time?”

“How about six?” Hongjoong suggests, and the others nod in agreement.

“Then it’s settled,” Yeosang says excitedly, clapping his hands, which Jongho finds cute. “We just have to tell Mingi.”

“Wait, is Wooyoung going to be in the same car?” San asks.

“You’re still mad at him?” Jongho says, just to make sure.

“We’re _both_ mad at each other,” San answers, “so yes.”

“We’ll make sure Wooyoung isn’t in the same car as us,” Hongjoong assures, which makes San let out a quiet sigh of relief. 

“Okay, thank you.”

\--

When second-period rolls around, the teacher thankfully doesn’t make them get with their partners. Even if she does, San wouldn’t have had a partner, because Wooyoung isn’t there. It's a bit weird, because San had seen him earlier, _crossed paths_ with him, but Wooyoung isn’t here. Why would San care, though? He hates Wooyoung and doesn’t care where he is, or what he’s doing. Throughout the day, San doesn’t see Wooyoung, either. _He probably skipped_ , San thinks to himself. _But he’s never skipped. Why would he today? Maybe he’s not okay. Does he need any help?- San, stop. You’re not supposed to care, remember?_

But San can’t help but care. He hasn’t said anything to his friends, but they still notice the worried look on his face. When they ask what's wrong, he assures them everything is fine. He's sure they don’t believe him, but they don’t continue to pester him about it, much to his relief.

When the end of the school day rolls around, San starts walking toward the school gates, having agreed to meet up with Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi there. But he doesn’t plan on bumping into Hwasa.

“Sorry,” he apologizes. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s fine,” Hwasa assures. “San, right?” He nods, even though he doesn’t remember ever telling Hwasa his name. “Have you seen Wooyoung anywhere?” she asks, and San’s heart drops at the mention of Wooyoung’s name. “I have something to tell him.”

“N-no, I haven’t actually,” San replies, and he hears Hwasa curse under her breath.

“Well, if you do see him, can you tell him to call me?” she says pleadingly. “This is really important.”

“What do you need to tell him?” Even though San knows it isn’t his business, he still wants to ask.

“That I’m lesbian.”

San’s eyes widen. He never expected Hwasa to be lesbian, even after hearing Jongho’s suspicions. But he sets a fake smile on his face, nodding.

“I-I will,” he lies, Hwasa looks relieved.

“Thank you,” she says. “Now I have to go, though. Please tell him, San.”

He nods again, even though he is sure he wouldn’t tell anything to Wooyoung. The two wave bye to each other, before heading their separate ways, San jogging to meet up with his friends.

“Finally you arrive,” Seonghwa says, his hands on his hips. “Why’d you take so long?”

“I bumped into Hwasa,” San explains, still a bit shook from their conversation.

Yeosang looks a bit surprised. “Really? Did she tell you anything?”

San shakes his head. He decided that it is Hwasa who should be telling people her sexuality, not him. “I just apologized for bumping into her, he said it was okay, and we walked away.”

Mingi nods, even though he still looks a bit suspicious. “Are you guys ready to go?”

The other three nod and they head toward Seonghwa’s car to drive toward Yeosang’s house.

\--

Yeosang unlocks the front door of his house, walking inside, as the other three walk behind him. San closes the door behind them, and they all walk upstairs toward Yeosang’s room. They already went to their houses (san went to seonghwa’s) to get their bags, before heading toward Yeosang’s house. They arrive in his room and set their bags down.

“Yeosang, you’re going first,” Seonghwa says, and Yeosang pouts before he takes out the clothes from his bag. He shows his choices to them before they decide on a final outfit: a black shirt tucked into black jeans, a black belt tied around his waist, a black denim jacket on top, a black bandana around his neck, and a black beret.

“Mingi, you’re next,” Yeosang says, as he sits down on his bed. Mingi lets out a small huff, before showing them his outfits. It takes them about two minutes to decide before they decide on an outfit: a black turtleneck tucked into black jeans, a navy blue denim jacket on top, and a silver necklace.

“Hyung, you’re next,” San reminds, and Seonghwa gets up, heading toward his bags. He neatly takes out his stuff, showing them his outfits, before they decide on a white button-up tucked into black jeans, a black belt tied around his waist, and a black choker around his neck.

“That’ll definitely get you Hongjoong-hyung,” Yeosang smirks, making Seonghwa’s cheeks turning red. San gets up next.

San grabs his bags and shows them his outfit choices. It takes a while for them to decide, before they decide on a black turtleneck tucked into black pants, a black belt tied around his waist, black combat boots, a silver necklace, and a black chiffon cardigan.

Now that they are all done with their outfits, Mingi does their makeup, whilst Seonghwa does their hair. It doesn’t take long for them to hear a honk coming from outside, surprised at how fast time has gone by.

“Are you guys sure I look good?” Seonghwa asks for the nth time, a doubtful frown on his face.

“Yes, hyung,” San sighs. “You look good. Now here’s the plan: Yeosang, Mingi, and I will talk to Jongho, whilst we leave you and Hongjoong-hyung alone to talk. You ask him if he wants to go on a date with you however you want, but you have to ask him out. Deal?”

Seonghwa nods, even though he's still a bit unsure. They all head out of Yeosang’s house, the said male locking the front door behind them. Hongjoong and Jongho are already waiting outside for them, Hongjoong wearing a red shirt tucked into light blue jeans, a black belt tied around his waist, a red, brown, and white plaid cardigan on top, two silver necklaces around his neck. Jongho is wearing a black shirt underneath a light gray hoodie, which is underneath a black leather jacket, and black jeans. They both smile, as they see the other four.

“Don’t you guys look beautiful,” Hongjoong comments, and Seonghwa lets out a shy smile, a light red dusting his cheeks.

“You guys look handsome, too,” Mingi returns. “Where’s Yunho?”

“He told us he’d meet us at the party,” Jongho explains.

Mingi nods, looking a bit disappointed, but he shrugs it off. Jongho starts a conversation with Yeosang, San, and Mingi, so they can leave Hongjoong and Seonghwa alone. San keeps an eye on them subtly, as they talk. He sees Seonghwa turn red, as he fiddles with his fingers, but a smile spreads over his face soon, as Hongjoong nods, a soft smile on his face. The two then turn toward the other four, and San quickly looks away, pretending as if he wasn’t staring at them the whole time.

“You guys ready to go?” Hongjoong questions, intertwining his and Seonghwa’s fingers together.

Yeosang gasps, an excited smile spreading on his face, as he looks at Hongjoong’s and Seonghwa’s connected hands. “A-are you guys dating now?”

“Yeah,” the oldest replies, a shy smile on his face. 

San squeals. “You did it, hyung! Congrats!”

Seonghwa smiles, still blushing, whilst Hongjoong coos at him. They soon get into the car after gushing about Hongjoong’s and Seonghwa’s new relationship, before Mingi starts driving them toward Sunmi’s house.


	21. Chapter 21

Around twenty-five minutes later, Mingi parks the car nearby Sunmi’s house. Even from two blocks away, they can already feel the vibration of the music coming from her house. They all get out of the car, looking at the house in front of them.

“Wow, she actually has a nice house,” Hongjoong mutters, and Seonghwa giggles at the younger’s remark.

“You guys ready to go in?” Seonghwa asks, his grip tightening in Hongjoong’s hand.

The other five nod and they all walk inside, the scent of sweat, sex, and alcohol hitting their nostrils. San scrunches up his nose in disgust, a small frown on his face.

“You guys want a drink?” Yeosang offers, and the rest nod, heading over toward the bar.

“Hey, isn’t that Yunho?” San questions, motioning over toward a male a few feet away from them.

Everyone, especially Mingi, turns to look where San is looking at, and indeed it is Yunho. He is talking to a few guys, a small smirk on his face. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Yunho finally looks up, his smirk becoming bigger, as he recognizes Mingi. He rakes his eyes down the younger’s body, and Mingi sees, becoming red, as he starts growing shy under Yunho’s gaze.

“And he’s coming over here,” Jongho mumbles, shaking his head.

“Hey, guys,” Yunho greets, a bit smugly, his eyes darting toward Mingi. “Hey, beautiful.”

“H-hi,” he greets back, becoming shy again, and he wants to hide behind his friends.

“You guys didn’t come with Wooyoung?” Yunho inquires, draping his arm over Mingi’s waist.

Hongjoong seems a bit surprised. “He’s not here yet?” 

Yunho shakes his head. “I haven’t seen him yet, so I guess not.”

Seonghwa grumbles some incoherent curses under his breath. “Hopefully he doesn’t show up.”

Yunho chuckles at Seonghwa’s remark, looking at Mingi. He leans down to whisper in the younger’s ear: “Ready to get out of here?”

Mingi blushes once again, and nods, letting Yunho take his hand. He waves bye at the others, Seonghwa shaking his head, and Mingi follows behind Yunho, as he leads him somewhere. They end up in the bathroom, away from other people, and Yunho grabs Mingi’s waist, pressing him up against the wall. Mingi lets out a small giggle, Yunho connecting their lips. Mingi hums into the kiss, putting his hands on Yunho’s nape.

They soon pull away, breathless, and Yunho starts kissing down Mingi’s neck. The green-haired male lets him, extending his neck, so Yunho can have better access. He sucks a spot that makes Mingi’s toes curl, and he lets out a moan, feeling Yunho smirk against his skin.

As Yunho continues, Mingi starts becoming too lost in his thoughts. Everyone outside is pretty drunk, not caring about what's happening around them. Other people are kissing, grinding, and some are even close to having sex. So why had Yunho wanted to come into a private bathroom? Mingi doesn’t care if he kisses Yunho in public, but what about Yunho? He always makes sure they are in private places, he never kisses Mingi in public, or touches him, and whenever Mingi wants to do something to him in public, Yunho would pull away. Why?

Even though he doesn’t want to, Mingi pushes Yunho away softly, the raven-haired male looking at him in confusion.

“Is everything okay?” Yunho asks.

Mingi nods, a soft smile on his face. He pecks Yunho’s lips, in case this is the last time they kiss. “Yeah, everything’s fine.”

“Then?” he presses on, and a sad smile grows on Mingi’s face.

“Yunho...what are we?” Mingi knows Yunho doesn’t want him to ever ask this question, but he can’t help but ask. He knows Yunho fucks with other people, and it hurts him, but Yunho pays him the most attention. He also wants to know in case whatever is happening between him and Yunho is just a ‘thing’ that happens between them. 

Yunho’s face falls into a ‘are you kidding me?’ expression, running his hands through his raven hair. “Why are you asking, Mingi? I thought you were okay with what we have going on.”

“I never said that,” he reminds softly.

“You made it pretty clear.”

“Just answer my question, Yunho.”

Yunho sighs. “I don’t know. What do you want me to say? That we’re a couple? We’re not, Mingi. We’re just two people that fuck occasionally, with no feelings attached.”

Mingi’s heart drops, and he feels like crying. What did he expect? That fuckboy Jeong Yunho would confess his feelings to him, and ask him out? Who is he kidding? Yet, he can’t help but still feel hurt. Tears well up in his eyes, yet he fights them back. He takes a step away from Yunho, heading toward the door.

“Goodbye, then, Jeong Yunho,” Mingi whispers, before leaving the bathroom. He runs down the stairs and searches for his friends through teary eyes. 

“Mingi?” He hears a familiar voice call his name. “Are you okay?”

“H-hyung,” he cries, bringing Seonghwa into a hug, sobbing on his shoulder.

Seonghwa frowns, Hongjoong looking at Mingi in concern. “What happened?”

“It’s Yunho,” Hongjoong replies for Mingi, looking at Yunho, who is upstairs.

“Do you want me to kill him?” Seonghwa softly offers, bringing Mingi’s face away from his shoulder, and wiping his tears away. 

Mingi shakes his head. “I-I want to do it. But for now...I just wanna get drunk.”

“Woah, Mingi, you sure?” Hongjoong sounds a bit worried and alarmed. “You’ll probably do stupid things you’ll regret later on if you get drunk.”

“I-I don’t care,” Mingi says, sniffling. “I want to forget about Jeong Yunho for the night, and just have fun.”

“Mingi-”

“If you guys don’t want me to, then too bad, because I’m not asking,” he huffs. Mingi doesn’t spare the older two another glance before he walks away.

Seonghwa starts to go after him, but Hongjoong softly pulls him back.

“Let him,” Hongjoong says. Seonghwa opens his mouth to protest, but Hongjoong gives him a look. “He’ll only get angrier if you try to get him out of it.”

Seonghwa sighs. Sadly, he knows Hongjoong has a point.

-

San is with Jongho and Yeosang, the three of them talking, as they drink their beverages, leaning against the wall to be away from everyone else. But honestly, it is just Yeosang and Jongho talking, since San had stopped joining in, thinking the other two should just talk amongst themselves instead. San can see the way Jongho looks at Yeosang, and vice versa, so he lets them have their privacy. Kind of. He scans the room, taking a sip of his drink, seeing if he can find a familiar face. Either Sunmi or Wooyoung.

It’s been two hours since they have arrived, and there is no sign of Wooyoung. Nor Sunmi. San is a bit concerned about that, because it is Sunmi’s party, and she isn’t even here. Wooyoung always goes to parties, and he’s not here, either. _Why should you care, anyway, San? Those two screwed you over more than once. Forget about them._

San knows he can’t, though. He especially can’t just forget about Wooyoung, no matter how bad he tries to.

“Look who just strolled in,” Jongho mutters, looking toward the doorway of the house.

A bit excited, San looks toward the doorway, seeing Wooyoung walking in, dressed in a black shirt tucked into black leather jeans, a black belt tied around his waist, a beige leather jacket on top, two silver necklaces around his neck, and his silver hair is all gelled back, only a few strands falling over his forehead. San internally lets out a groan, loving the way the leather jeans hug Wooyoung’s thighs. _Oh my god, he looks so good._

San continues to watch Wooyoung subtly, seeing the younger greet his other friends, taking a slow sip of his drink. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Wooyoung looks up and locks eyes with San. The two hold eye contact for a while, Wooyoung raising an eyebrow at him, and San doesn’t back down, even though his face is burning. Wooyoung is the one to break their contact, smiling as one of his buddies call his name. San shudders and gulps down the rest of his drink.

“You okay, San?” Yeosang asks, looking at the younger a bit worriedly.

“I’m fine,” he assures, gulping. “I’m gonna go get another drink.”

Yeosang and Jongho nod, letting San walk off. San takes a shaky deep breath, searching for the drink he is looking for. He finds it, but, before he can grab it, another hand does, serving themselves some more.

“Oh, hey, San,” a familiar female’s voice greets.

San looks up, seeing Sunmi smiling at him. “Hey, Sunmi.”

She smiles, pouring some vodka onto her cup. “Glad you could make it.” San nods, grabbing the bottle Sunmi is placing down. Sunmi looks at the bottle, taking a sip of her drink, and watches San pour it into his cup. “Are you going to be drinking that all night?” she questions. San looks at her in confusion.

“Yes...?” he replies, as he places the bottle down. “I don’t want to get drunk tonight.”

Sunmi nods. “By the way, have you seen Wooyoung anywhere?”

“Yeah,” San says. “He’s over there with Hoseok-hyung and the rest. Why?” 

“No reason,” Sunmi answers slowly. A smile then spreads on her face. “Can you meet me here at one? I need to show you something.”

San raises an eyebrow. “Can’t you show me now?” 

“No,” Sunmi responds, a bit curtly. “You never know who’s watching.”

Before San can ask anything else, Sunmi gives him one last smile, and walks away, heading toward her friends. San looks after her in confusion, seeing her laughing and talking with her friends. He shakes his head, and looks up, catching Wooyoung’s eye once again. They hold eye contact, before San looks away, heading toward Yeosang and Jongho.

\--

Throughout the hours, Mingi has drunk his soul away. Seonghwa and Hongjoong occasionally come to check up on him, mostly to tell him to stop drinking, but Mingi ignores them and continues to drink. He's still sad over the whole Yunho fiasco and wants to drink his feelings away. He hasn’t seen the older since they were in the bathroom, but Mingi doesn’t want to care right now. 

“Mingi, _please_ put the cup down,” Seonghwa repeats for the nth time, sighing as he watches Mingi gulp down another cup.

“No,” he snaps. 

“Mingi, it’s not good for you,” Hongjoong tries to reason, but Mingi ignores him.

Seonghwa sighs. “Fine, we’ll stop bothering you. Just promise us you’ll stop, before you do anything stupid.”

Mingi nods and Seonghwa and Hongjoong seem a bit hesitant to leave, but they eventually do, leaving Mingi alone. He pretended to have heard them, and just continues drinking. Five minutes later, there is no more of the drink he is drinking, and he pouts. But that’s when he feels it: bile rising up his throat.

Mingi gags, covering his mouth with his palm. He stumbles out of his seat and starts walking—well, trying to—toward the bathroom. His vision is blurry, and he can’t see where he is going. He soon bumps into someone and lets out a hiccup.

“Watch where you’re going!” a male’s voice exclaims.

“S-sorry,” Mingi apologizes, feeling his eyes welling up with tears. He gets really emotional when he is drunk.

“How about you make it up to me?” The male sounds smug, grabbing Mingi’s arm. Mingi tries to pull away, but he is too drunk and too weak. The guy starts dragging him toward an empty room, Mingi trying to pull away.

“L-let me go,” he pleads, hearing the male let out a low chuckle.

“Hey. You heard him,” a familiar voice snarls. “Let him go.”

Mingi recognizes the voice. It is the reason he is so drunk right now. He lets out a groan.

“Why would you care?” the male scoffs.

“I said. Let. Him. Go,” Yunho growls, and the male becomes scared, gulping. He scoffs, throwing Mingi away, and he would’ve fallen if Yunho didn’t catch him in time. The male walks away angrily, and Yunho stares after him, until he is out of sight. He looks down at Mingi, seeing that the younger is about to throw up. Yunho’s eyes widen, and he is quick to lead Mingi toward the nearest bathroom. Once the toilet seat is up, Mingi throws up, crying as well, as Yunho pats his back comfortingly. About a minute later, Mingi stops, clenching his jeans with his fists, as Yunho cleans the toilet seat, and flushes it, looking at Mingi worriedly.

“You okay?” Yunho asks.

“W-why would you care?” Mingi sniffles. He hears Yunho sigh.

“Come on, let’s go,” he says, pulling Mingi up.

Mingi pulls his arm away from Yunho’s grip. “No. I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Mingi, you’re drunk. Let’s go.”

“No.” Yunho sighs, and the next thing Mingi knows, he is being thrown over Yunho’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Mingi lets out a yelp, punching Yunho’s back weakly. “L-let me go!” 

“No.”

\--

Throughout the hours, San stays with Yeosang and Jongho mostly but soon leaves them, when Yeosang gives him a familiar look. San mouths to him ‘good luck’, before walking away. He leaves Yeosang and Jongho alone, not knowing where to go next. He walks around the house, soon seeing Seonghwa and Hongjoong playing beer die with two others, whom San seems to recognize as Taehyung and Jeon Jeongguk. The four play, San watches them play, and Seonghwa and Hongjoong win.

San joins in but gets bored after three rounds. He continues walking around, talking and playing around with some of the classmates he recognizes, occasionally seeing Wooyoung around. The two have locked eyes about five times before one of them looks away. 

One in the morning soon rolls around, and San is a bit tipsy. One of his other friends, Namjoon, had given him a cup of vodka, and he chugged two cups because he lost a bet. He also had to drink another one, because Jeongguk shoved a cup in his face.

Remembering what Sunmi told him earlier, San gets up, stumbling a bit, but catches himself. He's a lightweight, and this is his second time getting drunk. He reminds himself to not get drunk, but he can’t really do anything about it when his friends force him to. Saying bye to Yoongi and the others, San drunkily stumbles toward the bar, seeing Sunmi and another familiar male San can’t figure out who it is.

“Yay, you made it,” she says, as she notices San heading their way.

The male next to Sunmi turns around, his eyes a bit wide, as he faces San. The second oldest lets out a small gasp, as he recognizes the male as Wooyoung. _What is_ he _doing here?_

“W-what is he doing here?” San asks as he sits next to Sunmi.

“I invited him to come sit with us,” she explains. “Is there a problem?”

San slowly shakes his head, averting eye contact with Wooyoung. 

“Well, here are your guys’ drinks,” Sunmi speaks up, handing them their drinks. “Fruit punch for San, and a White Russian with vodka for Wooyoung.” The youngest mutters a thank you, taking a sip of his drink. San stares suspiciously at his drink. The scent is a bit off, and he thinks Wooyoung notices it, too, since he frowns at his drink. “Are you not going to drink it, San?” The male nods, feeling bad. He takes a deep breath, before he takes a small sip, the taste a bit off. But he gulps it down, smiling at Sunmi. “That’s great. Well, now I have to leave to go fix my makeup.”

Sunmi walks off, leaving San and Wooyoung alone. San feels his stomach twist, and not in a good way. He groans, clutching his stomach. It seems as if Wooyoung is feeling pain as well, because he's doing the same. But then the pain goes away, and San feels a bit dizzy. 

However, he is mostly...horny.

San and Wooyoung look at each other, Wooyoung’s eyes darkening. A moan comes out of San’s mouth, and Wooyoung is quick to go to him, picking him up, and wrapping San’s legs around his waist. Their lips immediately lock, their teeth clashing together, as Wooyoung cups San’s ass cheeks to hold him steady. San entangles his fingers in Wooyoung’s, moaning in the younger’s mouth, happy and relieved to feel Wooyoung’s lips on his again.

They push past people, Wooyoung walking upstairs. They soon land in an empty room, Wooyoung closing the door, and pressing San against it. Their tongues entwine together, Wooyoung kneading San’s ass. San moans into Wooyoung’s mouth, the silver-haired male starting to kiss down San’s neck. San happily extends his neck, letting Wooyoung have more access. Wooyoung licks and sucks on the skin of San’s neck, leaving purple, red, and blue blossoms on his skin, as he moves down to San’s collarbones, giving them the same attention.

“W-Wooyoung,” San moans out, feeling hot.

Wooyoung seems to know what San is motioning to, carrying the red and black-haired male to the bed, laying him down, and climbing on top of him. Their lips connect once again, Wooyoung intertwining their hands, and pinning San’s hands next to each side of his head. Wooyoung pulls away, and he takes off San’s shirt and cardigan, the said male shuddering against the cold air hitting his skin. Wooyoung is quick to heat it up with his mouth, leaving marks there as well.

Wooyoung reaches the top of San’s jeans, and he is quick to take them off, almost ripping them off San’s legs. Wooyoung can already see how hard San is through his boxers, and San lets out a small whine. Wooyoung lets out a low chuckle before he takes off San’s boxers, the male’s dick leaping up, already leaking precum. Wooyoung runs his finger across the slit, and San lets out a hiss. Wooyoung chuckles, about to suck San off, but the older stops him.

“D-don’t,” San says, and Wooyoung raises an eyebrow. “I-I want to cum untouched,” he continues, his cheeks heating up. Honestly, this is an idea—and kind of a kink—he is growing fond of, and wants to try it. Wooyoung nods, and he spits on his hands as lube, since he and San don't have any, and slowly inserts one inside San’s hole. The said male winces at the familiar coldness but soon adjusts, letting the younger know he can put another one in. Wooyoung does, slowly scissoring them around San’s hole. Wooyoung finally enters the last one, ramming them deeper inside San, the red and black-haired male letting out louder moans. “P-put it in already,” he begs. “Please, _hyung_.”

Wooyoung lets out a small groan at the name, getting rid of his jeans and boxers, and smearing the rest of the spit on his cock. None of them remember that they need a condom—they're both clean, anyway, but still. However, neither of them care, and Wooyoung slowly inserts himself inside San’s hole, already moaning at the feeling of San’s tight and warm velvety walls around his cock again.

A few tears roll down San’s face, and Wooyoung wipes them away, kissing his cheeks. Neither of them notice the change in Wooyoung and the silver-haired male inserts the rest of him in, waiting a few seconds for San to adjust. San soon does, and he taps Wooyoung’s shoulder to tell him so. Wooyoung slowly rocks his hips, San already loving the feeling, but still feels a bit of pain.

Wooyoung continues slowly, not wanting to hurt San. But they soon grow tired of the pace, and San is quick to tell Wooyoung, rolling down his hips to do so. Wooyoung takes the message and rocks his hips faster, San sighing in relief, more moans falling out of his mouth. 

Wooyoung grips San’s hips, as he moves, digging his fingernails into the skin. San’s eyes roll to the back of his head, his fingers clenching the pillow underneath his head. Wooyoung soon thrusts faster and deeper, the sound of skin slapping filling the room. San moans, breathing heavily, as he stares up at Wooyoung with glazed eyes. The younger smiles back at him, pecking his lips, as he continues to move faster and deeper. He soon realigns himself, before slamming himself in, ramming deeper inside San.

The male almost lets out a scream at how good that feels. His eyes roll to the back of his head again, and his hands fist the sheets. Taking the sign, Wooyoung continues abusing San’s prostate over and over again, San letting out louder moans each time Wooyoung does so. 

Wooyoung grabs San’s legs, pulling them on his shoulders, so he can have a better angle. He continues thrusting, and San loves the feeling more than the last one. His hands find Wooyoung’s, and their fingers intertwine together, Wooyoung pinning San’s hands above his head to help him move. As he thrusts, Wooyoung leans down, pressing soft kisses on San’s neck, collarbones, and shoulders, kissing every mark he placed there.

San smiles softly, a few tears rolling down his face, and Wooyoung kisses his cheeks. San soon feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach, and his walls clench around Wooyoung, making the silver-haired male groan. He is also close to cumming, his thrusts becoming sloppy. Six thrusts later, San and Wooyoung cum at the same time, San’s mostly going onto his stomach and thighs, and Wooyoung’s inside of San’s hole.

Wooyoung rolls off San, the both of them panting heavily. A few seconds later, Wooyoung gets up to clean both of them up, returning with wipes. He cleans San up first, before cleaning himself, throwing the wipes away. He lays next to San, wrapping an arm around his waist, and pulls the covers over their bodies. It doesn’t take long for them to fall asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

“Have any of you seen Mingi or San?” Seonghwa asks as he and Hongjoong stop in front of Yeosang and Jongho.

“Who?” Yeosang yells, and Seonghwa gags at the scent of alcohol coming from him.

“They’re both drunk, Hwa,” Hongjoong sighs, and Seonghwa just shakes his head.

“I’m not drunk,” Jongho frowns, his cheeks puffing up, and Yeosang coos, pinching Jongho’s cheeks. He presses sloppy kisses on them, which make them turn red.

“Have you seen Mingi or San, then?” Seonghwa repeats. “We haven’t seen them, and we have to go home now. Unless you guys want to sleep here.”

Yeosang shakes his head. “There are creeps everywhere.”

“Yes I know,” Hongjoong mutters. “Some of them tried to grab Seonghwa’s ass.”

Jongho laughs. “Seonghwa-hyung has a nice ass.”

“Jongho!” Yeosang exclaims, hitting the younger’s shoulder.

Seonghwa rolls his eyes. “Come on, let’s go to the car. We’ll text the others to meet us there.”

“Okay.” Yeosang and Jongho lazily nod, Seonghwa and Hongjoong helping them move to the car.

\--

The next morning, San wakes up with the golden rays of the sun glaring into his eyes. He flinches, covering his vision from the sun with his arm. There isn’t any more music, so he assumes he's at Seonghwa’s house, and too drunk to remember when they left. Speaking of which, his head starts pounding as if a hammer is pounding against his head. He groans, clutching his head, and lets out another groan when he feels pain shoot up his lower back.

“Where the fuck am I?” he mutters to himself, starting to look around him. That’s when he notices a naked back facing him. San’s eyes widen, and he sits up, immediately regretting it, as soon as his back protests. _What the fuck happened last night?_

That’s when it hits him.

_Sunmi._

She had planned to make them both be at the same place at the same time. Then give them their drinks, which probably had something in them, which made San and _Wooyoung_ end up sleeping together.

_Wait. What if it’s not Wooyoung? What if that didn’t even happen? What if I slept with someone else? Oh, please don’t let that be true._

Slowly, San gets up, trying to ignore the pain in his lower back. He leans over, trying to see the male’s face. Once he is at a good angle, San can see the male’s features pretty well. And yup, it is Wooyoung.

San groans, falling back against the bed, ignoring the pain in his head and back. _Why does this always happen to me?_

San starts getting up, trying to leave without Wooyoung waking up. He starts slipping his clothes back on, trying to find his phone. He finds it by the door and tries turning it on, only to find out its battery is dead. Sighing, San puts his phone in his pocket, before sparing a last glance at Wooyoung. The younger looks peaceful sleeping like that, and San is sure they cuddled, as they fell asleep. A soft small smile grows on his face, and San almost feels bad for leaving Wooyoung there. But he sighs again and opens the door to leave the room.

Once he is outside, San notices all the passed out bodies everywhere. They seem pretty fucked out, and San snickers at them. He tries to not step on their bodies, but he does stumble a bit. Luckily, they don’t wake up, so San walks out of Sunmi’s house. Speaking of Sunmi, San is glad he hasn’t seen her because if he did, he would’ve shown her a lesson with his fist.

San limps out of the house and lets out a small groan once he realizes it is a fifty-minute walk to his house. _Maybe I have my bus pass or wallet somewhere._ San rummages through his pockets and sighs in relief once he takes out his wallet. He looks inside and saw that he has about thirty-five dollars. _That’s good enough._

San limps toward the nearest bus stop, waiting for the bus. He knows better than to sit down, so he stands. About five minutes later, the bus arrives, and San inserts the change he has to put in, before standing. The bus isn’t that full, so the people that are there just give him a weird look, before looking away. San looks away from them, looking at the passage, as the bus drives. The bus soon stops at another stop, three other people coming in—two young ladies and one old man. San recognizes him to be the same creep from his last bus ride, and averts his gaze, trying to cover his face.

Luckily, the old man hasn’t said anything and just takes a seat. San feels a pair of eyes on him and is just glad his cardigan covers most of his backside. The bus soon stops at the nearest bus stop near his house, so San gets out, thanking the driver. The bus drives away, and San looks at his house, seeing no cars in the driveway.

_Hopefully, there’s no one inside._

Thankfully, San has his keys, so he takes them out, unlocking the front door, and stepping inside, closing the door behind him. He notices that the maids are back, and they smile, as he notices them.

“Good morning, Mr. Choi,” one of them greets, bowing.

“Amelia, I’ve told you just call me San,” he giggles. “‘Mr. Choi’ makes me sound so old.”

Amelia lets out a small laugh. “Sorry. Are you having trouble with your parents again?”

San sighs, nodding. “By the way, if they come home, please don’t tell them I was here. I’ll be going to Seonghwa-hyung’s house. I just need to grab my charger and a few other things.”

Amelia nods this time. “I promise.”

San smiles, thanking her. Amelia bows at him, San doing the same, as he walks away. He hurriedly walks up the stairs, going to his room. He grabs his charger and his toiletries, forgetting to grab them the other day. He runs downstairs, saying bye to the maids before he goes outside. He can hear a car coming down the road, and his eyes widen, as he realizes it is his mom’s car.

San covers his face with his turtleneck, trying to cover most of his face. Luckily, his mom’s car zooms past him, and he makes a run for Seonghwa’s house, ignoring the burning pain that surges through his back. He soon arrives, and he notices Jongho’s car there, too. San walks up the porch, and rings the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer.

The door soon opens a few seconds later, revealing Hongjoong, whose face falls into a relieved expression once he sees San. “San, where have you been?”

“I-I was at Sunmi’s house still,” he explains, as he steps inside the house. “Where’s Seonghwa-hyung?”

“He’s taking a shower,” Hongjoong replies, closing the door. “You okay? We left you tons of messages and called you a hundred times, but you nor Mingi answered.”

“Mingi?” San knits his eyebrows together in confusion. “He’s missing, too?”

“Oh, hey, San,” comes a new quiet voice, and San chuckles, as he realizes it is Yeosang.

“Hangover?” San teases, and Yeosang rolls his eyes.

“You have one, too,” he frowns.

“It’s going away.” San sticks out his tongue at Yeosang, the older doing the same.

“Mingi hasn’t been replying to anyone,” Hongjoong continues, leading San toward the living room. “We figured he’s with Yunho since neither of them are responding.”

San hums in response. “I guess so. I think I saw Yunho and Mingi get together before they left.”

“Why did they leave?” Yeosang asks.

San shrugs.

“What about Wooyoung?” Hongjoong says. “Where is he?”

San feels his cheeks heat up, and he gulps. Hongjoong and Yeosang are both looking at him, and he starts feeling nervous under their gazes. “Um...I don’t know. H-how should I know?”

“I guess you’re right,” Hongjoong mutters. “You guys want any aspirin for your headaches?”

“Please,” Yeosang groans. “My head is pounding so hard, I might start pounding it against the wall.”

San and Hongjoong laugh, the oldest of the three heading toward the kitchen.

“So what happened between you and Jongho last night?” San questions teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows. Yeosang’s cheeks turn red, and he playfully nudges San.

“They kissed last night,” a new voice comes, and San’s eyes dart toward the owner of the voice, seeing Seonghwa dressed in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants.

“You did?!” San exclaims, his eyes widening.

“We were drunk...?”

“Yeosang and Jongho kissed last night!” San squeals and Seonghwa joins him, both of them jumping together. Hongjoong comes back, laughing at the two, and he hands Yeosang and San their pills. They thank him, gulping the pill down.

“That reminds me,” Seonghwa says, as San finishes his water, “why didn’t you answer my calls and texts last night, Choi San?” Seonghwa has an angry look in his eyes, and San knows that look too well. Before he can hide behind Hongjoong or Yeosang, Seonghwa grips his ear. “You worried me last night, San. Where the hell were you?”

“I-I don’t remember,” he lies, and Seonghwa pulls on his ear harder, making him let out a whimper.

“Tell me,” Seonghwa orders.

San sighs, biting his bottom lip. “Fine. Just...promise me you won’t get mad.”

Seonghwa’s grip on San’s ear loosens, but his hand doesn’t come off. San knows he is starting to get mad. “What happened?” he demands.

San looks at Hongjoong and Yeosang for help, but they don’t do anything. San takes a deep breath before he starts explaining.

\--

“Here you go,” Yunho says, as he hands Mingi a cup of water and an aspirin. 

“Thanks,” he mutters, grabbing the two. He gulps them down, sighing in relief, as the aspirin starts doing its job. After dragging Mingi out of Sunmi’s house last night, Yunho had taken Mingi to his house for the first time, and sobered him up a little, telling him to sleep. Mingi had protested for a bit, saying he wanted to go home, but Yunho didn’t let him. Reluctantly, Mingi had fallen asleep, and just a few minutes ago, had woken up with a terrible hangover.

“You feeling better?” Yunho asks, grabbing the cup from Mingi. 

“Yeah,” he replies. “Why are you taking care of me? I thought we were just ‘fucking around.’”

“We were,” Yunho answers slowly. 

“Then why am I here?” Mingi raises an eyebrow, his heart feeling heavy. “Look, Yunho, I liked what we were doing, but I want more. I know you don’t want that, so maybe it’s best if we stop-”

Mingi is cut off when Yunho slams his lips on his. Mingi’s eyes widen, and he is a bit surprised, but he soon relaxes, smiling a bit, before he kisses back, placing his hand on Yunho’s neck. They soon pull away, a bit breathless.

“What if I told you I wanted that, too?” he whispers, and Mingi’s heart feels warm, his heart fluttering. Tears well up in his eyes, and a few roll down his face. Yunho is a bit surprised at the tears but wipes them away softly.

“W-why the sudden change?” Mingi finally lets out. 

“I realized that whenever I slept with someone else, I couldn’t stop thinking the person I was fucking with was you. Their face, their moans, their body, I only imagined it was you. I know this might not be romantic, but that’s what made me realize I had feelings for you.” Yunho grabs Mingi’s hands, intertwining their fingers together. He brings Mingi’s hand up to his lips, kissing the top of it softly. Mingi smiles at the gesture.

“W-won’t you miss fucking around with other people, though?” he questions softly.

“Not if I have you,” Yunho says softly, and Mingi smiles, pressing their lips together.

\--

“That bitch did _what?!”_

“How do you know she was the one that did it?”

“You’re so unlucky, San.”

“Seonghwa-hyung, please keep the yelling to a minimum.”

Those are the four responses San gets, as he finishes explaining. He expected the reaction from Seonghwa, and he just giggles at Jongho’s.

“Why would she do that?” Seonghwa thankfully brings his voice lower for the youngest. “Does she want to die or something?”

Yeosang shrugs, going onto his phone, and opening Instagram. “Maybe. Some teenagers _are_ suicidal, hyung.”

“I just want to know why she did it,” San sighs, sitting down. “I mean, she pretended I didn’t exist before. We haven’t talked in a long time. So why would she want to pair Wooyoung and I up again? I thought she knew we hated each other.”

“She seems a bit too dumb to notice,” Jongho comments, and Hongjoong lets out a small laugh at his remark.

“Um, guys...” Yeosang says slowly, his eyes widening, as he starts growing pale.

“What’s wrong?” Seonghwa inquires, standing up, the other two doing the same. 

“Look.” Yeosang shows them his phone, and all of their eyes widen at what they see. The picture is under Sunmi’s Instagram account. The first picture is of San sleeping peacefully, the covers covering just below his shoulders, and again, his hickeys are on full display. The second picture is of Wooyoung, sleeping as well, and it is obvious he and San are sharing the same bed. If you have the right mind, you would immediately know why they are naked on the same bed.

The caption under the picture reads:

**miyayeah: _don’t these two look so cute together? i wonder when they’ll start dating._**

**_btw, to those who don’t know who these two are, they’re choi san and jung wooyoung. aka the same two people that now have two posts of them sleeping together._ **


	23. Chapter 23

This time, it is Wooyoung’s turn to wake up. He feels his head start pounding painfully, and he lets out a groan of pain, cursing himself for drinking last night. He sits up, rubbing his eyes, but then that’s when he realizes where he is.

He's naked.

He's on a stranger’s bed.

He fucked someone last night.

That ‘someone’ happens to be the one and only Choi San.

“Fuck...” Wooyoung groans, putting his head in his hands. He can’t remember anything else that happened, except that he and San fucked. He doesn’t remember how they ended up together, and how San would agree to this. He thought San didn’t want to get drunk ever again. So why and how could San accept having sex with Wooyoung again?

_*ring ring*_

“Please shut up,” Wooyoung grumbles to himself, searching for his phone. His headache, or hangover, is not helping his mood at all. He finally finds his phone, seeing that it is Yunho calling him. Wooyoung ignores the call, deciding he can just call Yunho back later. Finally deciding to get up, Wooyoung starts grabbing his clothes, slipping them on. He leaves the room, finding a few bodies passed out all over the house. Wooyoung sighs, trying to avoid tripping over them, and finally leaves Sunmi’s house.

Speaking of which, Wooyoung notices that the house is dead silent. Usually, in the morning, the owner of the house would start kicking people out and start cleaning up or at least be doing nothing. But Sunmi isn’t even here, which Wooyoung finds weird. Alas, he finds the need to not care and just decides to call an Uber to take him home.

\--

When Wooyoung arrives home, he pays the Uber, and gets out, seeing that his parents’ cars aren’t there. He doesn’t really care if they are home or not right now, anyway, and just heads inside the house. He heads toward the kitchen, opening the cabinets to grab aspirin. He gulps the pill down with some water and waits for it to do its job.

Whilst he's waiting, his phone rings again.

Rolling his eyes, Wooyoung takes out his phone to see who it is: Yunho.

“What do you want, Yunho?” Wooyoung almost snaps, as he answers the call.

“Where are you, Jung?” Yunho demands.

“Why do you wanna know?”

“Are you home?”

Wooyoung sighs. “Yeah. Why?”

“Wait there. I’m coming for you.”

“Okay...?”

Wooyoung is a bit confused, but he shrugs, going upstairs to charge his phone, whilst he waits for Yunho.

\--

San drops to his knees once he sees the post, his hand coming to cover his mouth, tears building up in his eyes. Seonghwa immediately rushes to his side, Yeosang being quick to follow. Hongjoong and Jongho frown at the post.

“Why would Sunmi post something like that?” Hongjoong mutters. 

“I’m going to kill her,” Seonghwa scowls.

“Do you think Wooyoung has something to do with it?” Yeosang asks, and Seonghwa’s eyes darken, his face expression getting angrier.

“If he did, I’m going to kill him, too.”

“I-I’m so stupid,” San whispers, but they all hear him.

“No you’re not,” Jongho says, but San shakes his head.

“I-it’s _my_ fault I let myself get drunk, i-it’s _my_ fault I trusted Sunmi, and i-it’s _my_ fault I agreed to go to the party.” Tears are now rolling down San’s face, and Seonghwa frowns, pushing the younger’s head onto his shoulder, so he can cry there. “Th-this is all my fault.”

Hongjoong frowns. “I-it’s our fault, too. We were the ones that convinced you to go with us. We’re sorry, San.”

“None of us are at fault,” Yeosang declares, his eyes narrowing. “It’s all Sunmi’s fault. She was the one that drugged San’s and Wooyoung’s drinks. If she hadn’t, none of this would’ve happened. I’m going to email Instagram to tell them to take the post down.”

“I’ll call Yunho to see if he knows where Wooyoung is,” Jongho adds, taking out his phone. No one stops him.

-

“Hungry?” Yunho questions, breaking the staring contest he and Mingi subconsciously have going on.

As if on cue, the male’s stomach grumbles. His cheeks heat up. “Y-yeah.”

Yunho nods, getting up, heading toward the kitchen. “I’ll make you something, then.”

“Let me help you,” Mingi offers, getting up.

“No,” Yunho denies, washing his hands. “You’re my guest. Sit down, and I’ll bring your breakfast over.”

Mingi smiles, sitting back down. He watches as Yunho starts preparing their breakfast, and starts thinking about how Yunho is starting to treat him so kindly. Totally not like fuckboy Yunho. But then a phone starts ringing, breaking Mingi out of his thoughts.

“Yours?” Yunho inquires.

Mingi shakes his head. “Mine is upstairs charging.”

Yunho nods, and he wipes his hands on his apron, as he grabs his phone. He raises an eyebrow, as he sees the caller ID, but still answers the phone. “Hello?” The other person seems to be talking, according to Yunho’s silence. A few seconds later, Yunho’s eyes widen, and his eyes hold a small angry look. “Okay, we’ll be over there soon.”

“Who was it?” Mingi queries, as Yunho hangs up.

“It was Jongho,” he replies. “Something happened, and they want us to bring Wooyoung over.”

A small frown forms itself on Mingi’s face. “Why?” 

Yunho shrugs. “I don’t know. Jongho didn’t tell me. But come on.”

Mingi nods, getting up. Yunho grabs his phone again and starts dialing what Mingi guesses is Wooyoung’s number. This time, Wooyoung picks up, and Yunho sighs in relief. The two talk and Yunho tells the younger one that they are coming for him. The call ends a few seconds later, and Yunho and Mingi head toward the older’s car, getting in.

Yunho starts driving, and Mingi sees how nervous he looks. Mingi lets out a soft smile, and he intertwines their fingers together. Yunho is a bit surprised, but he smiles, kissing Mingi’s knuckles. The younger blushes at the kiss, his heart fluttering once again. They soon arrive at Wooyoung’s house, and Yunho honks the car, letting Wooyoung know they are there. A few seconds later, the silver-haired male comes out, looking a bit tired.

“Hey,” he greets, as he gets inside the car.

“Hey,” Yunho greets back, starting to drive again.

“Where are we going?” Wooyoung asks.

“We’re heading to Seonghwa-hyung’s house.”

Wooyoung sighs, but he nods. Mingi shakes his head at the younger’s response, and a few minutes later, they stop outside Seonghwa’s house. Mingi is a bit confused about how Yunho knows where the oldest lives, but decides to ask Yunho later. The three of them get out of the car, heading toward the front door. Yunho rings the doorbell, and a few seconds later, Hongjoong opens the door.

“Thank god you’re all here,” he says in relief, letting them in.

“Jung Wooyoung, you have some fucking explaining to do,” Seonghwa snaps, as he sees the male.

“What did I do?” he demands defensively, and that’s when he sees it: San sobbing heavily on Yeosang’s shoulder, Seonghwa’s shirt already wet with what Wooyoung assumes to be tears.

“Yeah. What happened, guys?” Mingi says, confused.

“Look.” Jongho takes out his phone, showing Mingi the post. Mingi’s eyes widen, but he's a bit confused about whom posted it.

“Who posted this?” he inquires.

“Sunmi,” Hongjoong grumbles, sitting next to Seonghwa, the oldest laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, letting out a sniffle. Hongjoong then looks at Wooyoung. “Did you have something to do with this, Wooyoung?”

The second youngest is still having a bit of trouble processing all of this. He saw the post from Jongho’s phone and grew alarmed. Who had gotten inside their room with none of them knowing?

(well, they were both asleep, so they still wouldn’t have known, but still.)

Why would Sunmi do this? What's her plan? So many questions are running through his head, as well as emotions, and he feels like crawling into a hole and just let himself die there.

“Wooyoung!” Seonghwa calls out. “Did you have something to do with this or not?”

Wooyoung glances at San, seeing how hurt and sad he looks. He gulps. “N-no.”

Yunho raises an eyebrow. “You sure? ‘Cause, this isn’t the first time this has happened.”

Wooyoung sadly knows that is true. This probably all happened because of him, and now he is sure his whole friend group probably hates him. “I-I’m sure. I don’t even remember how San and I ended up having sex. I-I swear. Seonghwa, hyung, you have to believe me.”

Everyone is kind of surprised that Wooyoung has finally called Seonghwa ‘hyung’ for the first time in forever.

“S-Sunmi drugged our d-drinks,” San finally speaks up, his waterworks coming to a stop. “Sh-she made us both meet up at the same time, s-same place, a-and she handed us drinks, w-which were drugged. S-she did all of this.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widen, and his fists clench by his side. He never had a clue that Sunmi was up to this. But...why?

“I am so going to kill her,” Mingi scowls.

“Good thing is I got Instagram to delete the post,” Yeosang announces, which makes them all sigh in relief. “I reported Sunmi’s post for inappropriate content and harmful, so they took it down.”

“P-people already saw it,” San reminds. “T-the post had over six hundred forty-three likes.”

“Yeah, and three hundred forty-six comments,” Jongho adds. “Most of them...weren’t so nice.”

“I’m sorry, San,” Wooyoung frowns.

For the first time that day, San looks at Wooyoung in the eye, seeing the regret and anger in them. Wooyoung sees the same thing in San’s eyes.

“I-it’s fine this time, Wooyoung,” he assures, wiping his eyes. “I-it wasn’t your fault.”

Wooyoung nods, but he still feels like it is his fault. He just doesn’t know why.

Suddenly, they all hear a phone dinging, and Wooyoung knows it is his from the vibration against his thigh. He takes out his phone, his eyes immediately widening, once he sees who it is.

“Who is it?” Hongjoong asks.

“S-Sunmi.”

 **sunmi:**  
hey wooyoung

 **sunmi:  
** like my post?

 **wooyoung:**  
no

 **wooyoung:  
** why the fuck would you do that?

 **sunmi:**  
i had to get revenge on san and i got the perfect revenge

 **sunmi:**  
if you guys think deleting my post is going to stop me you’re all wrong

 **wooyoung:**  
lee sunmi what the fuck do you mean by that?

 **sunmi:**  
bye wooyoung

 **wooyoung:**  
sunmi???  
 _message not sent_


	24. Chapter 24

“W-what did she say?” San asks, gnawing nervously on his bottom lip.

“N-nothing,” Wooyoung lies, quickly putting his phone away and turning it off. He doesn’t want San to be more hurt than he already is. Barely realizing this, Wooyoung knows San doesn’t deserve to be in pain. He's innocent.

“Jung Wooyoung, show us,” Hongjoong demands sternly.

“Maybe I shouldn’t-”

Before Wooyoung can continue, Seonghwa snatches his phone away from him, Wooyoung yelling out in protest. Seonghwa, somehow, unlocks Wooyoung’s phone, reading the text messages between him and Sunmi.

“That bitch,” Seonghwa grumbles, Hongjoong reading over his shoulder. Seonghwa glances at San, the younger looking at him in concern.

“What did she do?” San questions softly, his eyes darting toward Wooyoung.

“San, you don’t want to know,” he says softly in a warning tone. “It’ll just hurt you.”

“Show me,” San demands, extending his hand toward Wooyoung’s phone.

“San-”

“Show. Me,” he repeats more sternly, a small frown on his face. Seonghwa frowns as well, his eyes darting toward everyone else. He slowly and reluctantly hands San Wooyoung’s phone, and San quickly reads over the messages, his eyes becoming watery. “I never did anything to her,” he mutters quietly. The others can barely hear him.

“Bitches always think you did something to them,” Yunho sighs, shaking his head, and a few of them let out a small smile at his remark. 

“Well, thankfully it’s Saturday, so we don’t have to go to school until Monday,” Yeosang points out, and everyone else nods in agreement, realizing that he is right.

“My life is so fucked right now,” San groans, putting his face in his hands, slightly shaking. Seonghwa frowns and goes to comfort San, wrapping his arms around the younger.

“It’ll be okay,” Seonghwa assures softly, even though he himself isn’t so sure.

“I’ll be back, guys,” Wooyoung announces after a while, starting to head out.

“Where are you going?!” Mingi calls out.

“I’ll tell you guys later,” Wooyoung says, more to himself than the others. He runs out of Seonghwa’s house, running toward his own. Once he gets there, he quickly runs inside, ignoring the maids that greet him, and goes upstairs for his car keys. He gets them, and runs out of his house, going to his car, and getting in. As he gets in, it just comes to his mind that the house Sunmi held the party at isn’t her own. She lives around twenty minutes away from that house.

Wooyoung knows that because he goes to visit her for reasons you probably know why.

(honestly, if sunmi was planning this for a few weeks now, she shouldn’t have let wooyoung know her personal address.)

Since the house the party was being held at is thirty minutes away from Wooyoung’s house, Sunmi’s real house is fifty-five minutes away. Almost an hour. But Wooyoung doesn’t care. He wants to set things right. As he stops at a stoplight, nervously bouncing his leg up and down, his phone starts ringing, and he checks the radio to see who it is: San.

“Hello?” Wooyoung says as he answers the call, the light turning green.

“Wooyoung, where are you going?” San demands softly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Wooyoung mutters.

“Wooyoung, please.”

He sighs. “I’m going to set things right. Just hold on tight, and don’t do anything.”

“Wooyoung-”

“See you later, San.” Wooyoung hangs up the call, a frown etching itself onto his face. He puts music on the radio to help calm his nerves, but it doesn’t help. What if Sunmi doesn’t want to stop? What if she goes to an extreme point, like killing one of them? So many other things can go wrong, but Wooyoung just has to see for himself.

Twenty-seven minutes later, he finally arrives. He parks nearby, but not too close, so Sunmi can be able to see his car. Wooyoung jogs up to the front door, ringing the doorbell, anxiously waiting for someone to open the door. He just hopes it is Sunmi who opens it.

Except, it isn’t. It turns out to be just one of the butlers.

“Hello. How may I help you, young man?” he offers, bowing.

Wooyoung smiles nervously, bowing back. “Is Sunmi home?”

“Let me see,” the butler says, closing the door. Wooyoung waits, looking up to see if he can see Sunmi’s room light on. It is. So even if the butler says she isn’t, Wooyoung knows he would be lying. A few seconds later, the door opens again. “She isn’t here, young man.”

“Please. I really need to talk to her,” Wooyoung pleads. “It’ll be quick I promise.”

The butler sighs, before letting Wooyoung in. Wooyoung sighs in relief and walks toward the living room. The butler motions for Wooyoung to sit down, and he does, clenching his jeans. A few minutes later, footsteps are heard walking down the stairs, and Wooyoung looks up, seeing Sunmi walking behind the butler.

“Nice to see you again, Wooyoung,” she says with a small smirk. 

Wooyoung gives her a fake smile. “I wish I could say the same.” 

Sunmi’s smirk stays on her face, and she sits on the couch in front of the one Wooyoung is sitting on. She motions for the maids and the butler to leave, and they do, bowing before they leave. “What brings you here, Wooyoung?”

“I think you know why, Sunmi,” he deadpans. “Why did you post that? What do you gain out of this?”

Sunmi lets out a low chuckle, shaking her head. “Why don’t you ask your precious... What do you call him? Ah. ‘Sannie.’”

“He doesn’t know, either,” Wooyoung says. 

“Of course he doesn’t.” Sunmi clicks her tongue, and she gets up. “Here’s a small hint: it has something to do back in third grade.”

“But you moved away,” Wooyoung protests, and Sunmi spares him a glance, heading for the stairs.

“He’ll know what I’m talking about.”

“Sunmi-”

“Wadsworth, lead Wooyoung out please.”

The butler from earlier nods, bowing at Sunmi, as she walks up the stairs. Wooyoung clenches his fists by his side, fighting the urge to go after Sunmi, and beat the response out of her. But he holds his temper, and hesitantly gets up, as the butler motions for him to head toward the door.

“Have a good night, young man,” the butler wishes, bowing.

Wooyoung scoffs, not bothering to bow back, even though he knows it is disrespectful and rude. He heads for his car, and gets in, letting out a groan once he is inside, and slamming his forehead on the steering wheel. _Well, I was right. Sunmi was indeed no help. That fucking bitch._

Sighing, Wooyoung turns his car on, buckling himself in. He starts driving back toward Seonghwa’s house, deciding to see if he can get an explanation out of San.

\--

Fifty-five minutes later, Wooyoung arrives. It is barely turning four in the evening, the sun starting to lower down, but still hovering in the sky. Wooyoung arrives at Seonghwa’s house, seeing Jongho’s and Yunho’s cars anywhere anymore. He is a bit concerned but decides to worry about it later, turning off his car, and getting out. He heads for the front door, and rings the doorbell, Seonghwa opening the door a few seconds later.

“You’re back,” he says, a bit relieved, which Wooyoung kinda finds weird.

“Yeah.” Wooyoung bites his bottom lip, seeing San sitting on the couch, curled into a ball. “Can I come in?”

Surprisingly, Seonghwa nods, letting Wooyoung come in. He thanks the older, Seonghwa closing the door behind him.

“San, Wooyoung’s back,” Seonghwa announces, and San’s face comes out from his knees.

“Wooyoung!” San looks relieved. “Are you okay? Where did you go?”

“I went to Sunmi’s house,” Wooyoung replies, a bit hesitantly. 

“W-what did she tell you?” San asks.

Wooyoung purses his lips, glancing at Seonghwa. The oldest seems to have gotten the message and nods.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” he says, before walking away to give the two some privacy.

“What’s wrong?” San questions, as Wooyoung sits across from him.

“I went to her house,” Wooyoung starts to explain, “and I asked her why she posted that, what she gained out of it. She didn’t give me a proper response, and just said to ask you.”

“Why me?” San frowns. “I don’t know anything.”

“That’s what I told her,” Wooyoung continues, “but she said to tell you it had something to do with back when you guys were in third grade?”

“Third grade?” San mutters under his breath, his eyebrows knitting together. He starts to think, a small frown on his face. Wooyoung doesn’t say anything. A few seconds later, San’s eyes widen. “I-I think I know why she got mad.”

“Why?” Wooyoung inquires, kind of eager and nervous to know.

“It’s stupid, really,” San sighs, shaking his head.

“What is it?” Wooyoung says, and San takes a deep breath before he starts to explain:

_San was waiting for his mother outside of the school, excited because his mother was picking him up this time, and not their driver. He eagerly waited on the bench outside of his classroom, swinging his legs back and forth excitedly. His best friend, Seonghwa, came up to him, a smile on his face._

_“What are you doing here, San?” he asked. “I thought your mommy was going to pick you up.”_

_“She is.” San nodded. “I’m just waiting for her.”_

_Seonghwa nodded. “I’m waiting for my daddy, too. Sometimes he takes long, but that’s okay because he’s the best dad ever.”_

_San giggled. “I wish I had your dad.”_

_“Why?”_

_San shrugged. “I just do.”_

_The two continued waiting for a few more minutes before their teacher came out, looking at Seonghwa apologetically. “Seonghwa, I’m sorry, sweetie, but your dad says he can’t pick you up. He says if you can ask San’s dad or mom if they can pick you up, and he’ll pick you up later.”  
_

_Seonghwa’s face fell into a frown, but he nodded. “Okay.”_

_“Are your parents almost here, San?” the teacher asked. San shook his head._

_“They’ll be here soon,” he promised, and the teacher looked a bit hesitant. She waited with them, and a few minutes later, a familiar car appeared. San’s eyes lit up. He opened his mouth, about to yell out ‘mommy!’ when he noticed that the person getting out of the car was his driver. A frown fell on San’s face, and he felt like crying._ _“W-where’s my mommy?” he said, his doe eyes filling with tears._

_“I’m sorry, San, but your mom is too busy,” the driver said apologetically. “But she said to take you out for ice cream. Oh, hi, Seonghwa. I assume your dad can’t pick you up, either?”_ _Seonghwa nodded, and the driver nodded back in understanding. He looked up at the teacher._ _“I’ll take them home,” he said, and it was the teacher’s turn to nod, heading back inside the classroom._

_The driver led Seonghwa and San toward the car, and they both got in, buckling themselves in. The driver got in the driver’s seat and started heading toward the nearest ice cream place. Seonghwa and San excitedly talked on the way, and a few minutes later, they arrived. They held hands, as they excitedly got out of the car, San opening the door. Well, trying to._

_The driver chuckled and opened the door for them. San giggled sheepishly, and he and Seonghwa thanked the driver, heading inside._

_“Wow, there are many more flavors than there were before!” San squealed, gaping at the ice cream display._

_One of the workers chuckled. “Yes. We added more flavors.”_

_“Yay!” Seonghwa cheered._

_He and San got the ice cream they wanted, sitting down at one of the empty tables. Seonghwa had said he had to go to the bathroom, so the guard that was with them accompanied him. San continued eating his ice cream, until the door opened, and he looked to see who had opened it. His eyes widened, as he recognized the little girl._

_“Hyung, that’s Sunmi,” San whispered to the driver, and he turned around, seeing that San was right._

_“You wanna go say hi?” the driver inquired._

_“Um...” San didn’t really want to, because of how Sunmi treated him before, but he was raised to be nice. He nodded, and slid off his chair, going to greet Sunmi. “H-hi, Sunmi.”_

_The little girl’s eyes widened at the voice, and a big smile formed on her face. “Hi, San! What are you doing here?”_

_“Getting ice cream.” San smiled, his dimples slightly showing. “What are_ you _doing here?”_

_“Getting ice cream, too,” Sunmi giggled, and the two of them laughed. Sunmi then looked behind San, seeing the two ice cream cups on San’s table. “Are you here...with your friend?”_

_“Yeah.” San nodded. “Seonghwa-hyung.”_

_Sunmi nodded this time, tonguing her cheek. “I thought you only wanted to be_ my _friend.”_

_“Y-yeah, but hyung and I have been friends ever since we were babies, and you moved away,” San defended himself, frowning._

_Sunmi narrowed her eyes angrily. “No! We’re supposed to be best friends only! Not you and dumb Seonghwa! You’re so stupid!”_

_San gasped. “Sunmi!”_

_Sunmi gripped his wrists painfully, and San let out a whimper of pain. “You promised, Choi San. You’re supposed to be my only friend. You’re not supposed to have others!”_

_“Hey, let go of San!” a familiar voice exclaimed behind him, ripping Sunmi’s hand out of San’s wrists._

_“What do you care, Park?” Sunmi snapped. “You’re stupid. Just like San.”_

_“San is not stupid!” Seonghwa defended, narrowing his eyes at Sunmi. “Maybe_ you’re _stupid!”_

_Sunmi gasped. Her eyes flamed with anger. “Mommy, let’s go!” Before Sunmi could leave, she turned back to San and Seonghwa, glaring at them. “I’ll get back at you, Choi San. Mark my words.”_

_“Sure you will,” Seonghwa taunted, and Sunmi huffed before she left. “Forget about her, San,” he said, as Sunmi finally left. “She’s dumb.”_

_San nodded, and he hugged Seonghwa, tears welling up into his eyes. Seonghwa hugged him in return, rubbing his back._

“-and after that day, I just seemed to have forgotten what Sunmi had said,” San finishes. “It was stupid, anyway. She was just a selfish and possessive bastard. I don’t know why or how I became friends with her.”

Wooyoung is still trying to digest what San is telling him. He is shocked at how possessive and controlling Sunmi was and is also confused as to why he had befriended her, too. “Wow. But that was nine, almost ten years ago. Shouldn’t she have let that go?”

“Knowing her, she probably never did,” San mutters, hugging his knees tighter to his chest. 

Wooyoung frowns. “You know we won’t let Sunmi get to you, right?”

“Who’s we?” San asks, looking at Wooyoung.

“Hongjoong and Seonghwa hyung, Yunho, Yeosang, Mingi, and Jongho.”

San nods, a bit disappointed that Wooyoung didn’t say that he’ll also do it. What did he expect, anyway?

“But I’ll make sure to protect you the most.”


	25. Chapter 25

“She really is crazy, then,” Hongjoong comments, as he and Seonghwa talk on the phone.

After San and Wooyoung had stopped talking, San called Seonghwa, telling him he could come out. He and Wooyoung explained to him what Sunmi said to Wooyoung, and San made Seonghwa remember that one day in third grade. Seonghwa rolled his eyes, and shook his head. 

Currently, San and Wooyoung are in the living room, and Seonghwa is in the kitchen, keeping an eye on the two. He knows the younger two don’t know he is there, but he knows they won’t want to try anything, especially after what happened last night. Seonghwa is going through his phone, occasionally glancing at San and Wooyoung, when his phone starts ringing, Hongjoong’s name appearing on the caller ID. With a smile on his face, Seonghwa answers the call and explains to Hongjoong what happened.

“She is,” Seonghwa agrees, letting out a small sigh. “I still don’t know to this day why San befriended her. She was such a possessive and controlling bitch. I even tried to warn San back in third grade, but he always told me to back off, and leave them alone, thinking I was probably jealous.”

“Sometimes, people just don’t know when you’re protecting them,” Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa sadly knows he is right.

“Yeah,” Seonghwa agrees. “What are we going to do, though, Joong? I really want to kill Sunmi, and show her a piece of my mind.”

“First of all, we all need to calm down,” Hongjoong chuckles. “Second of all, we’ll just deal with her later. She’s getting into our heads, and that’s what she wants. We won’t let her, okay? For now, just relax, and I’ll try to come over tomorrow, okay?”

Seonghwa nods, feeling calmer with Hongjoong’s words. “Okay. Thanks, Joongie.”

“You’re welcome, Hwa,” he says, and Seonghwa can tell he is smiling.

\--

Surprisingly (or not), Sunday goes by smoothly. None of them hear from Sunmi, which they are kind of relieved for. As promised, Hongjoong comes over, and he spends all day at Seonghwa’s house, making San feel like a third wheel. But he enjoys their interactions, finding them so cute. He just wishes he can have someone to do the same.

Around nine, Hongjoong leaves, before Seonghwa’s dad can arrive, leaving San snickering. Currently, it is nine forty-nine p.m., and he and Seonghwa are in the living room, talking as they eat a small snack. Suddenly, they hear the door open, and they know it is Seonghwa’s dad

“Hey, guys,” he greets, closing the door behind them.

“Hey, dad,” Seonghwa greets back, smiling. “How was your day?”

“It was okay,” his dad replies, hanging his coat. “How did about your guys’? Did it go okay?” Seonghwa and San glance at each other, before nodding. Seonghwa’s dad knows that look, but he decides to ask them about it later. Right now, he's too tired to do anything. “I’m gonna go lay down,” he tells, and Seonghwa and San nod again. “Knock on the door if you need anything, or it’s an emergency. But go to sleep early, guys. You two have school tomorrow.”

Once again, Seonghwa and San nod, and Seonghwa’s dad heads up the stairs to go to his room. Once they hear the door close, San sighs, Seonghwa looking at him in concern.

“What’s wrong?” Seonghwa asks.

“I don’t want to go to school tomorrow,” San answers. “Especially since the whole fiasco with Sunmi. Everyone at school saw it, and they’re going to call me a slut.”

“No they’re not,” Seonghwa says softly, and San shoots him a look. Seonghwa sighs, knowing the younger is right. “Well, let them call you a slut. If they do, they’re just judging you, because of what appeared online. It wasn’t your fault, nor Wooyoung’s, that the picture was posted. You two got drugged and got put online for the fun of it. If people make fun of you, just ignore them. If they try anything more extreme, just kick them down there, m’kay?”

San lets out a small giggle, feeling a bit better. “Okay. Thanks, hyung.”

Seonghwa nods, before going back to eating his snack.

\--

The next morning, San wakes up, when he feels—and hears—someone making so much noise. He groans, knowing it's Seonghwa cleaning his room.

“Hyung, do you really have to make so much noise?” San groans.

“Yes,” Seonghwa says sarcastically, a smug smile on his face. “And besides you have to wake up. We have school.”

San groans louder at the mention of it. “Do I have to?”

“No, but you can’t leave Yeosang, Mingi, and I alone.” Seonghwa smacks San’s hip, as he passes him. “Come on, Choi.”

San groans again, knowing Seonghwa wouldn’t leave him alone until he finally gets up. “Do you have a spare uniform I could borrow?”

"Yeah!” Seonghwa responds, and San yawns, stretching his arms. He heads toward Seonghwa’s closet, opening it, and grabbing the spare uniform. He and Seonghwa are around the same size, so he doesn’t have to worry about it fitting too big. He slips the uniform on, leaving his hair the way it is, before grabbing his stuff and heading downstairs.

“Is that pancakes?!” San squeals, as he arrives in the kitchen.

Seonghwa chuckles, nodding as he flips a pancake. “By the way, Hongjoong is coming over.”

“Yay, I get to be the third wheel again,” San cheers sarcastically, and Seonghwa shoots him a glare. San smiles sheepishly at Seonghwa, sitting down. Seonghwa is barely starting to put another spoonful of the pancake mix on the pan when the two hear the doorbell ring. San quickly gets up, before Seonghwa can go answer the door. “Hey, hyung,” he greets, sounding happier than usual. Hongjoong looks at him in concern.

“You okay, San?” Hongjoong asks as he steps inside the house, San closing the door behind him.

“Totally.” San smiles at Hongjoong sheepishly again, leading him toward the kitchen. Once they arrive, Seonghwa looks up, seeing Hongjoong next to him, and a faint blush appears on his cheeks, a shy smile forming on his face.

“H-hey, Joong,” he addresses.

“Hey.” Hongjoong smiles back, pecking Seonghwa’s lips. “Are you making pancakes?”

Seonghwa nods. “Mhm.” 

“Seonghwa-hyung’s pancakes are amazing,” San says, sitting down again. “I almost died the first time I tasted them.”

Hongjoong’s eyebrows slightly raise. “They’re _that_ good?”

“Of course. My cooking is _that_ good,” Seonghwa says cheekily, and Hongjoong chuckles, taking a seat across from San. The three continue talking, and Seonghwa soon serves them their pancakes. They quickly eat, before getting the rest of their stuff ready. They head out of the house, San locking the door behind them before they get inside Hongjoong’s car. Seonghwa obviously gets in the front seat, whilst San gets in the back, Hongjoong turning the car on.

\--

Hongjoong parks the car once they arrive. They all get out, starting to head toward the others. Hongjoong’s and Seonghwa’s hands intertwine, and San smiles softly at the sight. A few minutes later, they arrive, seeing only Yeosang and Jongho there, laughing and talking. But San’s eyes widen when he sees their hands intertwined.

 _“You guys are dating?!”_ he shrieks, pointing at their hands.

Hongjoong’s and Seonghwa’s eyes immediately widen, too. “You guys are dating?!”

“Um...yeah,” Yeosang replies, he and Jongho smiling at each other. “We got to talk a bit yesterday, and Jongho kissed me again.” Yeosang’s cheeks turn red, as he recalls what happened yesterday.

“Aww, that’s cute,” Hongjoong coos. “Have you guys seen Yunho, Mingi, or Wooyoung yet?”

“Yunho and Mingi hyung are almost here, but we don’t know where Wooyoung-hyung is,” Jongho answers.

“Do you think he’s not going to come?” Seonghwa asks with a slight frown.

“You finally care, hyung?” Yeosang says in surprise.

“No,” Seonghwa frowns, crossing his arms. “I still hate him for what he’s done to San.”

The male shakes his head. San can’t really blame Seonghwa, though. What Wooyoung did to him, and how he treated him was unfair, and San doesn’t deserve it, but he feels like he forgives Wooyoung for everything. Even though some of it can’t be forgiven.

“Yunho and Mingi are coming, guys,” San announces, seeing the familiar two tall males.

The others nod, but they all notice the same thing: Yunho and Mingi are holding hands. Knowing Yunho, he would never hold hands with one of his ‘flings.’ Unless...

“Oh my god!” Seonghwa, Yeosang, and San exclaim in unison. Hongjoong and Jongho just look at them in confusion.

“Hey, guys,” Yunho greets, as he and Mingi stop in front of them, a small smile on his face.

“Hey.” Hongjoong smiles back, but that’s when he notices it. Yunho and Mingi are _holding hands_. “You guys are dating?!”

“Yeah.” Mingi nods, smiling up at Yunho. “We started on Saturday.”

“Wow,” Seonghwa mutters. “No offense, Yunho, but I never thought you would be brave enough to do it.”

“None taken, hyung,” he chuckles. “And I can’t believe it, either.” Yunho looks next to him, smiling at Mingi, and the two peck each other’s lips. San fake gags, but inside, he is really happy for his friends.

“You guys are sickening,” he comments, shivering in fake disgust.

Yeosang rolls his eyes. “You’ll date someone soon, San.”

“Yeah, but for now I’m a loner.” He doesn’t really mind being single—he actually prefers to be single—but he knows having someone to kiss, hold hands, and go on dates with wouldn’t be so bad. And besides, San still has a crush on a certain silver-haired male, but he knows they would never in a million years get together.

“Where’s Wooyoung?” Yunho asks, finally noticing that the second-youngest isn’t there.

“We actually don’t know,” Yeosang replies, shrugging. “Jongho and I arrived first, and he wasn’t here. None of us have heard from him, either.”

“He’s probably just skipping, then,” San guesses, letting out a small shrug. The others know he is probably right.

Since the seven arrived a bit early, the school is a bit empty, with only a few other people there. But, as the minutes fly by, the school starts filling up, and San grows more nervous by the second. People are starting to point at him whilst laughing with their friends. He even hears a girl mutter ‘slut’ under her breath, as she passes by them. Seonghwa seems to have heard her, too, because he starts getting up, an angry and determined look in his eyes, but Hongjoong pulls his arm, motioning for him to sit down.

San tries to ignore them. He really does. But he knows he can’t. He always believes what people tell him, and pretends like their words don’t affect him, but they do. He is trying so hard to fight back tears, giving a fake smile to his friends, but then a purple-haired girl comes up to them, staring at San in disgust.

“Are you Choi San?” she questions, as she arrives where they are.

San knows better to say the truth, so he says, “No.”

The girl narrows her eyes. “You sure? Because you really seem like the guy in Sunmi’s post.”

“Hey, he said he wasn’t so fuck off,” Mingi scowls, and the girl glares at him, before leaving. San gives Mingi a look of thanks before he fights back tears again.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Jongho suggests, and everyone nods in agreement. Seonghwa wraps an arm around San in comfort, and San tries hiding his face in the older’s shirt. As they walk, the others protect San’s face from everyone else, so they can’t see him. They soon arrive at a more private place, and Seonghwa properly hugs San, rubbing his back.

“It’s going to be okay,” Seonghwa whispers, and San slightly starts to shake in his arms.

“I-I wanna go home,” he mutters, but Seonghwa hears him. They all know he is going to get hateful and rude comments if he stays at school, anyway.

“Then let’s go home,” Seonghwa agrees.

“You guys stay here,” Hongjoong softly orders the other five. “I’ll go drop Seonghwa and San off, and we’ll be back. Text us if anything about Wooyoung pops up.”

The others nod, and Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and San head toward Hongjoong’s car. They soon arrive, and Seonghwa gets in the back seat with San to comfort him on their way.

\--

When they arrive, San immediately heads toward Seonghwa’s room, curling up into a small ball on the older’s bed. Seonghwa frowns at the sight.

“San, do you want me to stay?” he offers softly.

San shakes his head, wiping away the tears that manage to fall. “N-no. You have to go to school, hyung.”

“But-”

“I’ll be okay.” San tries to smile at Seonghwa assuringly. “Go to school. I’ll call if I need anything.”

Seonghwa seems reluctant, but he knows he can’t convince San to let him stay. So instead, he nods, pressing a soft kiss on San’s forehead, before walking toward where Hongjoong is waiting in the doorway. “Call us if you need anything.”

San nods, and the older two reluctantly leave. Once San hears the front door close, he finally allows himself to break down.

\--

Later that day, it is around one twenty-seven p.m. San had stayed at Seonghwa’s house the whole time, spending about the first three hours crying. He’s always been emotional and is weak when people call him rude things. Even if he doesn’t deserve it, and he knows it. The others have texted him encouraging things like ‘you’ll be okay’, but San knows he wouldn’t be. For now, anyway.

San watches as the clock turns one-thirty, his stomach growling again. It started growling an hour ago, but he managed to avoid it, not wanting to get up. But it's growling harder this time, and he knows Seonghwa would scold him if he finds out he hasn’t eaten anything. (however, you can’t really blame him.)

Sighing, San lazily rolls himself out of Seonghwa’s bed, hitting the soft carpet. He stares at the ceiling, wanting to stay on the floor when his stomach growls again. He groans, getting up. He grabs his keys, phone, and wallet, before walking downstairs, and heading out of the house. He locks the door behind him, before starting to head toward the nearest convenience store.

When San arrives, he opens the door, the little bell on top of the doors ringing. The owner of the place looks up, smiling as he notices San.

“Good evening,” he greets.

San gives the owner a small smile, heading toward the ramen aisle. He grabs three cups and decides to get a few other snacks, too. As he grabs a bar of Snickers, he hears the little bell ringing again but doesn’t really care who comes in. He heads toward the cashier, setting his stuff down, and the cashier starts scanning his stuff.

“It’ll be $7.19,” the cashier says, and San gives her the change. He grabs the bag, the cashier bidding him a good day, San weakly bidding her the same thing. As he heads toward the exit, he glances at the new customer, seeing familiar silver hair. San’s eyes widen. _Wooyoung._

“W-Wooyoung?” San calls out, and at his name, the younger turns around, his eyes widening once he sees San. But a soft smile comes on his face.

“H-hey, San,” he addresses. “Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” San points out, and Wooyoung lets out a chuckle, San’s heart fluttering.

“I guess you’re right,” Wooyoung says. “But why are you here for real? I thought you _loved_ going to school.”

“A long story,” San finally says, and that seems to have reminded Wooyoung what had happened on Saturday. A frown etches his features, and he looks at San with guilt in his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes.

“Why are you sorry?” San asks. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“I know...” Wooyoung bites his bottom lip. It seems as if he has more to say, but he keeps his mouth closed. “Wanna accompany me to eat ramen? There’s a _Harry Potter_ marathon going on.”

San’s eyes light up at the mention of _Harry Potter_ , making Wooyoung internally coo at him. “S-sure.”

Wooyoung nods. “Let me just pay, and we’ll leave.”

It's San’s turn to nod. Wooyoung quickly grabs the rest of his stuff, and pays, smiling at San, as he heads toward him. They both leave the convenience store, bags in their hand. They talk on their way toward Wooyoung’s house, and San is surprised that the younger isn’t in his normal cocky and rude attitude. But San has to admit—he likes the nice and caring side of Wooyoung better.

Once they arrive at Wooyoung’s house, the silver-haired male pushes the front door open, San walking inside, Wooyoung closing the door after him. 

“Nice house,” San compliments, a bit surprised.

Wooyoung smiles. “Thanks.” 

The two then hear sudden footsteps, and San looks up, seeing a woman that looks like Wooyoung appear. San smiles, as he recognizes the female to be Wooyoung’s mom.

“Oh, Wooyoung, why didn’t you tell me you brought a friend over?” she says softly, smiling at San. “Hi again, dear.” She extends her hand out for San to shake.

San shakes her hand, smiling back, bowing. “Hi again, Mrs. Jung.”

“Are you two together now?” she abruptly questions, and Wooyoung’s and San’s eyes widen.

 _“Mom,”_ Wooyoung hisses. “We’re not together.”

“Oh.” His mom seems a bit disappointed, but then she motions for San to lean in. He does, a bit confused. “That’s good. You can do so much better than my son, dear,” she whispers in his ear.

San lets out a giggle, pulling back. Wooyoung’s mom seems happy to herself, and Wooyoung rolls his eyes. 

“We’ll be upstairs, mom,” he mutters, starting to lightly pull San toward the stairs.

“San, dear, would you like to stay for dinner?” Wooyoung’s mom offers before they can leave.

San looks between her and Wooyoung, not knowing what to say. Wooyoung is just looking at him, kind of questioning it, too. San shrugs, thinking _what’s the worst that can happen?_ “I’d love to, Mrs. Jung.”

The female smiles. “Okay. I’ll let you two leave now. Leave the door open!”

Wooyoung shakes his head, continuing to lead San toward his room. “I’m sorry about my mom.”

San chuckles. “Don’t worry about it. She’s a sweetheart. I wish she was my mom.”

Wooyoung lets out a soft smile, not commenting on San’s words because he knows how San’s parents are. “Wanna get started?”

“Hell yeah.”

\--

“Why did you skip school?” Wooyoung inquires, as the commercials roll again. It is currently three fifty-seven p.m., and San texted Seonghwa earlier, telling him where he is. The oldest didn’t seem that okay about it, but he just told him to stay safe.

San looks down at his lap, licking his lips. Wooyoung notices the older’s silence, and is about to apologize, when San says, “P-people started saying stuff.”

“...About the post?”

San nods, feeling his eyes brim with tears again, but he holds them back. “T-they kept calling me a slut, a-and I tried to ignore them, b-but I couldn’t. I-I just couldn’t ignore them, s-so I told Seonghwa-hyung I wanted to go home. H-he let me go home, thankfully, a-and I had barely left the house when I went to the convenience store.”

Wooyoung stays silent, feeling bad that San had to go through that. “I’m sorry.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” San finally looks up, locking eyes with Wooyoung. “It’s not your fault.”

“I-I know.” Wooyoung seems a bit hesitant to say it. “But I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“It’s fine,” San assures, a soft smile growing on his face. He and Wooyoung are now engulfed in silence, and San can’t help but stare at the younger’s lips, wondering how it would feel to have them against his own again. It seems as if Wooyoung is thinking the same thing because he slowly starts leaning in. San leans in, too, moving to straddle Wooyoung’s lap, putting his hands on the younger’s nape. Their lips inch closer, but, before they can touch, Wooyoung pulls away, saying: “I helped Sunmi post the picture.”


	26. Chapter 26

“Y-you what?” San stutters, pulling away.

Wooyoung licks his lips nervously. “I-I helped Sunmi post the p-picture.”

Multiple questions run through San’s head. _Why? How? When? What? Why would Wooyoung do that? I-I thought..._ Tears brim in San’s eyes again, and he feels stupid for believing Wooyoung can change. His waterworks start, but he holds his sobs back. Wooyoung just has what seems to be a guilty and apologetic look in his eyes, but San scoffs, getting away from him. 

“I-I hate you,” San spits, and Wooyoung’s eyes widen. San sees what seems to be a glimpse of tears in Wooyoung’s eyes, but he doesn’t dare stay to see if they really are tears. San leaves his stuff there, not wanting to spend another second with the younger. He runs out of Wooyoung’s room, and runs down the stairs, ignoring Wooyoung’s mom’s worried questions. He runs out of the house, tears blurring his vision, and finally, he lets out a sob. “S-stupid W-Wooyoung.”

San continues running until he feels like his legs can’t support him anymore. He arrives at a park he doesn’t recognize and realizes he is in Incheon. He sits down on a bench, glad the park is sort of empty, and hugs his knees to his chest, as he continues sobbing. He sobs and sobs and sobs until his throat feels hoarse and dry. That takes about almost an hour, and he sniffles, seeing some people that are passing by giving him a look of pity. San ignores them, getting his phone out, and dialing Seonghwa’s number.

“San?” his voice says, a bit concerned. “You okay?”

“N-no,” San replies, feeling like sobbing again, even though he is sure he doesn’t have any tears left. “P-please pick me up, h-hyung.”

“O-okay. Stay where you are, love. I’ll be right there,” Seonghwa assures quickly before he hangs up.

San realizes he didn’t tell Seonghwa where he is, but he knows the older will figure it out. Putting his phone away, San decides to wait for Seonghwa to pick him up, feeling too dead inside to do anything. About what seems like one hour later, San hears a car pull up, and he looks up, seeing Hongjoong’s car. 

The passenger’s door opens, and a frantic looking Seonghwa gets out. He scans the park quickly for San and notices him sitting on a bench. He doesn’t hesitate to run toward him, feeling like crying at the sight of his best friend.

“Love, I’m right here,” Seonghwa says softly, and San’s head comes up from in between his knees, looking relieved to see Seonghwa.

“H-hyung,” San lets out weakly, his eyes brimming with tears again.

“Come on, San,” a new voice that San recognizes to belong to Hongjoong says, softly pulling on his arm. “Let’s get you home.”

San nods, and with the help of Hongjoong and Seonghwa, he gets up, the older two holding his arms. He weakly gets inside the car, Seonghwa getting in the backseat with him. Hongjoong turns the emergency lights off before he starts driving.

\--

“San!” a collective pair of four voices exclaim in relief, once Hongjoong, Seonghwa, and San walk through the doors. The five go to hug San, engulfing him in a tight hug.

“We were so worried about you!” Yunho says, as they finally pull away after eight minutes of hugging San.

“Yeah. What were you doing out so late?” Yeosang adds, and San glances at the clock; five thirty-two p.m. 

“Guys, lay back,” Seonghwa softly orders, his arms still around San protectively. “He’s hurting, and you’re all overwhelming him.”

“Sorry,” the other five chorus, feeling guilty.

“I’ll make you some chamomile tea, and you can go lay down, okay?” Seonghwa softly tells San, and the younger nods, Hongjoong holding his hand, as he leads him toward the couch. Seonghwa walks toward the kitchen, starting to make the tea as fast as he can.

“Do you wanna explain what happened?” Mingi asks quietly and tears well up in San’s eyes again, as he remembers why he is feeling this way. He hears Jongho smack the back of Mingi’s head, and Mingi pouts, Yunho comfortingly rubbing his arm.

San shakes his head, curling himself into a ball again. “L-later.”

The other six nod, thankfully being understanding. Two minutes later, Seonghwa comes back with a cup full of chamomile tea, and he carefully hands it to San, Hongjoong making space for him to sit down, but since not all seven of them really fit in the couch, Seonghwa ends up half on Hongjoong’s lap.

San takes a careful sip of his tea, since it is hot, staring straight ahead. The tea helps calm him down a bit, but he still feels like crying. Seonghwa seems to notice, and he motions for the others to leave, starting to get up, but San holds his arm tenderly.

“S-stay, hyung,” San begs, his eyes filling up with tears again.

“We’ll be back,” Hongjoong says, and the other five leave them alone.

Seonghwa cradles San’s head in his arms, stroking his hair comfortingly, something that also helps San calm down. Seonghwa places San’s cup down, in case he lets it go accidentally. It takes a few minutes, but San starts letting out shaky breaths, and it isn’t long before he starts sobbing.

Seonghwa always hates seeing San cry. The first time he heard the younger cry was when they were two, and that was because San’s dad had taken his toys away. Seonghwa hates how sad San’s eyes look, how his bottom lip quivers, and how overall, his mood is depressing. He doesn’t like seeing San cry, and thankfully, he doesn’t cry much, but when he does, he cries a lot. Seonghwa hates seeing it.

San clenches the fabric of Seonghwa’s shirt as if his life depends on it. He fills the older’s shirt with tears, and a bit of snot, but San knows Seonghwa doesn’t mind. He strokes his hair comfortingly, letting him cry and sob and wail. After what seems forever, San’s sobbing comes down to crying, which comes down to just sniffling, the atmosphere quiet.

“Ready to explain now?” Seonghwa questions in a soothing voice. San lets out a shaky breath. He really isn’t ready, but he knows Seonghwa would just greet him with extended arms if he feels like breaking down again. Taking a deep breath, San starts to explain what had happened with Wooyoung. He almost breaks down crying at the end, but he holds himself back, seeing how Seonghwa is holding back his temper. “He is... Oh my god,” he grumbles, shaking his head. 

San nods, biting his lower lip. Seonghwa gets up, and he speed-walks toward where the others are. He is gone for a bit before he is rushing toward the door, getting his keys, and putting on a sweater.

“Hwa, don’t,” Hongjoong says, trying to convince Seonghwa about something.

“No,” he snaps, zipping up his sweater. “I’ve had enough. Jung Wooyoung needs to explain himself, or I’m showing him a lesson with my fist. I’ll be back. Take care of San.”

Before anyone can do or say anything, Seonghwa leaves the house, slamming the door close behind him. Yunho is the first one to speak up: “Hyung, I wish you good luck, if you ever cheat on Seonghwa-hyung.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes. He would never cheat on Seonghwa. “Shut up, Yunho,” he mutters.

“W-where is S-Seonghwa-hyung going?” San speaks up.

“He didn’t tell us,” Yeosang sighs, “but we all know he’s heading over to Wooyoung’s.”

-

Seonghwa drives as quickly as he can toward Wooyoung’s house, but not too quick that he'd get a speeding ticket. He clenches the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. He wants to rip the steering wheel off its socket, throw it out the window, and pretend it is Wooyoung’s head. He's so mad at the younger. Over and over again he breaks San’s heart. It seems like a daily mission for him.

Around two minutes later, Seonghwa arrives, parking outside Wooyoung’s house. He storms up the porch and impatiently knocks on the door. A few seconds later, the door opens, revealing a lady that looks like Wooyoung. Seonghwa assumes she is the male’s mom, so he smiles at her.

“Hi. I’m Park Seonghwa, a friend of Wooyoung’s,” he introduces himself, bowing. “Is Wooyoung home?”

“Nice to meet you, Seonghwa.” Wooyoung’s mom smiles. “And yes he is. Please come in.”

Seonghwa nods, thanking Wooyoung’s mom, walking inside the house, and closing the door behind him. Wooyoung’s mom calls her son down, and she invites Seonghwa to take a seat. He does, clenching his jeans with his fists, and a few minutes later, they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up, Seonghwa sees that Wooyoung looks dead and pale, but he doesn’t feel sorry for him.

“Mrs. Jung, can I have a cup of tea and a snack please?” Seonghwa knows it is weird to ask for this, but he wants Wooyoung’s mom not to see the interaction between him and Wooyoung, in case it gets ugly.

“Sure, dear.” Wooyoung’s mom heads toward the kitchen, and Seonghwa looks back at Wooyoung, the silver-haired male seeming surprised that Seonghwa is here.

“What are you doing here, hyung?” he asks quietly, his voice a bit hoarse. Seonghwa notices that his eyes are a bit red.

“Why in the world did you decide that it was a good fucking idea to help Sunmi post that stupid picture?” Seonghwa demands, crossing his arms. “What the fuck is wrong with you, Jung Wooyoung? What did San ever do to you? Why are you such a cold fucking bastard?”

Wooyoung stays quiet, before he says, “I-I have my reasons.”

“And what are they?” Seonghwa cocks up an eyebrow, tonguing the inside of his cheek. Wooyoung doesn’t say anything and Seonghwa scoffs. “Speak up, Jung.”

“I-I can’t tell you,” he finally says, and Seonghwa clenches his fists.

“Why not? You seemed pretty happy telling me the other reasons why you hurt San. Why not now?”

“B-because...I...wanted to torture San. I hate him. H-he’s stupid, and I only used him for sex.”

Seonghwa was not expecting this answer, and his arms fall to his side. Anger builds up in him again, and he walks toward Wooyoung, stopping until they are only a centimeter apart. 

_“You. Did. What?”_

“I said I only used San for sex, Park,” Wooyoung repeats, a bit colder this time. He looks up to see Seonghwa’s eyes, glaring at him. “I hate San, and he’s stupid to think we had anything else going on.”

Seonghwa clenches his jaw. The next thing they both know, Seonghwa’s hand makes contact with Wooyoung’s cheek, slapping him across the face, and making sure he slaps the younger _hard_. He feels tears brimming in his eyes, but he holds them back. 

“Don’t say that about San ever again,” he spits. “In fact don’t even come close to us. Fuck you, Jung Wooyoung.”

With that, Seonghwa storms out of Wooyoung’s house, slamming the door close behind him.

“Did Seonghwa leave?” a new voice asks, breaking Wooyoung out of his trance. He looks up, seeing his mom holding a tray that has a cup and a plate of cookies on it. He gives her a fake smile, feeling tears already rolling down his face again.

“Y-yeah,” he replies, and his mom looks at him, frowning once she sees her son’s tears.

“Honey, why are you crying?” she softly questions.

“I-I’m fine.” Wooyoung takes a step back before his mom can touch him. “I-I’ll be in my room.”

“Wooyoung-”

“I-I’m fine, mom.”

His mom sighs, frowning, as she hears Wooyoung’s door close. It isn’t long before she starts hearing muffled sobs.


	27. Chapter 27

Seonghwa angrily walks through the front doors, closing it with a loud slam. Everyone jumps, surprised, and a bit scared.

“Hwa, you okay?” Hongjoong asks carefully, noticing how angry Seonghwa looks.

“No,” he replies, clenching his jaw. “I want to kill Jung Wooyoung.”

“W-what did he say?” Yunho looks too scared to find out.

Seonghwa takes a deep breath, as he remembers what Wooyoung told him. His eyes land on San, the younger seeming confused but sad at the same time. “I’ll explain later. I just really need to calm down right now.”

“What happened to your hand?” Yeosang worries, looking at Seonghwa’s hand.

Seonghwa looks down at his hand, seeing that his knuckles are bloody and bruised, his palm slightly red. He quickly hides it with his sleeve. “I-it’s nothing. I just punched something on the way here.”

“Here. Let me see.” San motions for Seonghwa to come to him, and Seonghwa looks like he doesn’t want to. San gives him a look, which makes Seonghwa finally give in. He walks toward the younger, and San gets up to get the medical kit from the kitchen. Seonghwa sits down, and San comes back, softly grabbing Seonghwa’s hand. “You haven’t punched anything when you’ve been angry in a very long time,” he mutters, opening the medical kit.

Seonghwa gulps, knowing San is right. Back when Seonghwa was six, he would always punch a wall, when he was mad about something. He didn’t break a hole into it or anything, but he always left a small dent. It wasn’t really serious, until he broke his knuckles when he was really angry one time, which made him stop punching walls. Instead of punching walls, he uses a stressed ball or tries to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

“I know,” he mumbles, wincing as San puts some ointment on his knuckles.

“Why were you so mad, Hwa?” Hongjoong questions, as he sits down next to the older, grabbing his other hand.

“I-I’d rather not explain it right now,” he replies quietly, looking down at his lap.

“Was it that bad?” Mingi frowns, and Seonghwa sighs, nodding. 

“You’re lucky I didn’t punch the shit out of Wooyoung,” he says, making San glance at him. 

“Did you hit him at least?” San inquires. It isn’t like Seonghwa to not at least hit someone that makes him really mad.

“Yeah.” Seonghwa purses his lips, nodding. 

“What’d you do?” Jongho says.

“I slapped him.”

“Damn, Hwa,” Hongjoong mutters. “I’m not sure if I should be scared or proud.”

“Scared,” Seonghwa chuckles, shaking his head. “It’s not good that I react like this. I may need to start taking therapy.”

“You finally realize that?” Yeosang says jokingly, and Seonghwa shoots him a playful glare.

\--

Later that night, Wooyoung is in his room, cuddling his pillow to his chest. He had cried for a good hour, before he stopped, his sobs coming down to sniffling. It is currently eleven thirty-four in the night, and Wooyoung’s cheek still stings from Seonghwa’s slap. But he knows he deserves it. That’s what he gets for being stupid, anyway.

“Wooyoung?” He hears a knock at the door. “Can I come in, sweetie?”

Wooyoung lets out a sigh. “O-okay.”

The door opens, revealing his mom, holding a bowl in her hands. “Hey.” She softly smiles at her son, as she closes the door behind her. “I made you some Budae Jjigae.”

Wooyoung lets out a soft smile. “Th-thanks, mom, but I don’t want it.”

His mom sighs, placing the bowl down on his nightstand. “Why not? It’s one of your favorite foods.”

“I just don’t feel like eating,” Wooyoung explains, giving her a weak smile. “Thanks for making me it, though.”

His mom doesn’t look convinced, and she sits down in front of him, tucking a silver strand that is in his face behind his ear. “I still don’t why I let you dye your hair. Your brown hair was lovely, Wooyoung.”

“I didn’t like it,” he says, which is sort of true. If he's going to be a fuckboy, he has to look more intimidating and sexier. Plain brown hair wouldn’t cut it.

“Did it get your more attention in school?” his mom asks jokingly, and Wooyoung nods. It actually did. Starting tenth grade, Wooyoung decided he needed a change. He had started high school back in Ilsan, starting ninth grade, but ever since his third day, he started getting bullied. He still doesn’t know why to this day, but he ended up with a broken wrist, which made his mom furious, making him transfer schools. He ended up transferring to KQ High School and promised himself he would never let himself get bullied again. He had dyed his plain brown hair silver, changed his appearance, worked out, and in his fourth day of school, he already had girls clinging to him. Everyone was afraid of him—he gave off a ‘don’t fuck with me’ vibe. He was barely attending KQ High School for a week, and he was already banging everyone.

And that’s how his fuckboy reputation started.

He doesn’t mind; it gives him so much power to melt everyone under a piercing gaze. He enjoys making people feel like this and knows he would win against his old bullies if he ever bumps into them.

His mom hums. “I did.”

“Of course you did,” Wooyoung teases. “It was my original hair color.”

His mom chuckles. “You got me there.” Wooyoung gives her a small smile, and she smiles back at him. She lets out a soft sigh. “Wanna explain why your friend left so suddenly? And why your cheek is red?”

Wooyoung sighs. “Mom...don’t.”

“Don’t tell me that,” she scolds. “Why is your cheek red, Wooyoung? And why did your friend leave so suddenly? Why were you crying? Do you expect me to not ask you this?”

Wooyoung lets out another sigh, knowing his mom is right. “Just...promise me you won’t get mad.”

It's obvious his mom is already starting to get mad, but she is holding her temper back. Wooyoung looks at her with sad puppy eyes, before he hesitantly starts explaining.

\--

“I can’t believe you did that, Jung Wooyoung,” his mom mutters, tears glistening in her eyes, as Wooyoung finishes.

“Mom-”

“Why did you think it was a good idea to hurt San like that?” she interrupts. “You’re grounded. You’re grounded for so long, when you’re ungrounded, robots will rule the planet.”

“Mom-”

“But we have to do something about that Sunmi girl,” she grumbles, making Wooyoung close his mouth. “What she’s doing is not right, and she needs help. Do you think you can contact any of your friends or San?”

“No, mom,” Wooyoung replies as if it isn’t obvious, but it still hurts.

“You have to explain to them why you’re doing this,” his mom reminds.

“I know.” Wooyoung bites his bottom lip. “But I don’t think they’re going to want to talk to me.”

“You still have to try.”

“I know.”

\--

The weeks pass, and Wooyoung _does_ try to talk to San or any of the seven, for that matter. None of them want to listen to him, claiming what he is going to say is just bullshit, and it hurts that even his own friends don’t want to listen to him. But they are right about one thing: they are all sick of San getting hurt because of him.

Six weeks have now passed, and it’s been five weeks since the seven of them have heard or seen anything about Wooyoung. He stops coming to school, so they just assume he started getting homeschooled. San is a bit sad at that since he is actually thinking about giving Wooyoung a chance to explain. Seonghwa eventually explains to them what Wooyoung had said, and if San said he hadn’t cried silently for the whole night, he would be lying. When Seonghwa says that Wooyoung seemed as if he was crying, San knows there is a bit of hope.

Another thing that is concerning San, though, is he is starting to get sick. It started four weeks ago, and at first, he didn’t pay any attention to it, but when a week turned into two, he starts growing concerned. It starts with him getting dizzy, and he faints at some point, whilst he is home. Luckily, Seonghwa was there, so he caught him before he could hit the ground. Then he starts getting moody. One minute, he would be happy, but then he would start crying because he's too lazy to go downstairs to get food or anything else he wants. Then, he starts getting headaches. They happen randomly: whether he is at school, during lunch, walking home, talking, sleeping, or in the bathroom. Speaking of which, he has to pee more frequently. He goes to pee at least seven times in one hour. Then, he gets food cravings, which are weird. At one point, he was even craving fried chicken at five in the morning. Last but not least, he has to throw up every morning.

Except, sometimes it would be other times in the day that he has to go throw up, too. At this point, he's starting to get concerned, but he doesn’t dare say anything to Seonghwa, because he knows the older would take him to the doctor.

Currently, San and Seonghwa are at the store, buying more food, since their food supply is getting lower, because of San’s weird and sudden food cravings. They are getting ice cream, San’s most preferred food when another lady walks toward them. They don’t really pay attention to her but do when they hear her gasp. They look at her, too, and gasp as well, when they notice that the lady is Wooyoung’s mom.

“H-hi, Mrs. Jung,” San speaks up, smiling nervously.

“Hi, San.” Wooyoung’s mom smiles at San before her gaze settles on Seonghwa. Her smile falters, but it doesn’t disappear. “Hi, Seonghwa.”

“Hi, Mrs. Jung.” Seonghwa gives her a small smile, bowing. San then bows, too.

“How have you two been?” Wooyoung’s mom asks.

“We’ve been good,” San replies. “How about you, Mrs. Jung?”

“Good as well.” Wooyoung’s mom smiles. “Have you guys...been talking to Wooyoung?”

Seonghwa freezes at the mention of Wooyoung’s name. “N-no we haven’t.”

Wooyoung’s mom nods. “Would you two like to join me for lunch? I have some things to talk to you two about.”

“O-okay,” San agrees. “We just have to pay first.”

“Great. I’ll meet you two by the entrance.”

Seonghwa and San nod, bowing at Wooyoung’s mom before she walks away. Seonghwa then turns to San, looking at him as if he is crazy. “Why did you agree?”

“Because...it would be rude if I didn’t,” he points out. “Now come on, let’s hurry.”

Seonghwa gives San a wary look, before following behind him. A few minutes later, they are done, and they go to pay for their stuff. They meet Wooyoung’s mom by the entrance, and they head toward her car. They all get in, and she drives them toward the nearest restaurant. They get seated, order, and are now surrounded in a kind of awkward silence.

“S-so why did you call us here, Mrs. Jung?” Seonghwa finally speaks up, placing his cup down.

“Have you guys been ignoring Wooyoung?” she demands, raising an eyebrow.

San almost chokes on his water. “W-what?”

“Why are you guys ignoring him?” Wooyoung’s mom frowns. “He’s been so depressed and sad lately. I hate to see my son like this.”

“Well, he did something we can’t forgive him for,” Seonghwa explains, narrowing his eyes, as he childishly takes another sip of his drink.

“Did you guys even hear the whole story?” Wooyoung’s mom raises an eyebrow.

San perks up. “W-what do you mean?”

“What Wooyoung told you guys wasn’t the full story,” Wooyoung’s mom explains. “He has more to tell you, but you guys didn’t want to listen, and just judged him for what he just told you. Now, I know my son has made some stupid and big mistakes lately, but those were in the past. We shouldn’t focus on the past. We should focus on what’s happening right now. Wooyoung feels guilty for what he told you, Seonghwa, but he’s been crying himself to sleep every single night, and sometimes he mutters ‘I’m sorry, San’ in his sleep.” Tears glisten in Wooyoung’s mom’s eyes, but she doesn’t let them fall. “Please hear him out.”

“I will, but I’m not ready yet,” Seonghwa says. “And please understand, Mrs. Jung. Wooyoung has made a lot of stupid mistakes.”

Wooyoung’s mom nods. She looks at San. “San?”

“I...I...” The youngest looks between Seonghwa and Wooyoung’s mom. “A-alright.”

Wooyoung’s mom looks relieved. “Thank you. Can you come over today?” San nods. The waitress then arrives with their food, placing the plates down, and they thank her. San is ready to dig in before he gets the scent of the others’ food and gags. He covers his mouth with his hand and excuses himself quickly before he rushes to the bathroom. Wooyoung’s mom’s eyebrows furrow. “Is San okay?” 

“I actually don’t know,” Seonghwa mutters, a small frown on his face.

\--

When the three finish eating, Seonghwa and San thank Wooyoung’s mom for the meal, the female drops Seonghwa off at his house, before she takes San to her house. San is a bit nervous, his palms starting to sweat, but he gives Wooyoung’s mom an assuring smile, as she leads him inside the house. She leads him up the stairs, and toward Wooyoung’s room, where they see a lump under a bunch of blankets.

“Wooyoung?” his mom calls out. “I brought someone over.”

“Leave me alone.” San is surprised at how rough and hoarse Wooyoung’s voice sounds, and a frown grows on his face.

“Please, Wooyoung,” his mom insists, but Wooyoung just lets out a grunt, too stubborn to do anything. His mom sighs, looking at San. “Can you handle this on your own?”

San nods, and Wooyoung’s mom leaves them alone, closing the door behind her. San takes a deep breath, looking at the lump. “W-Wooyoung?”

The lump seems to have frozen, and the blankets lower down, until they reveal Wooyoung’s hair, forehead, eyebrows, and eyes, dark bags under them. San winces at the sight. “S-San?”

“H-hi.” The male gives a weak smile. “A-are you okay?”

“Do you think I am?” Wooyoung almost snaps at San, but he frowns. “S-sorry.”

“It’s fine,” San assures, and he sits down on the corner of Wooyoung’s bed. San bites his bottom lip. “U-um, your mom told me you had some things to explain.”

“I-I don’t.”

“Wooyoung, please.”

“No.”

San frowns, and he places a hand on Wooyoung’s leg softly. “Please.”

Wooyoung lets out a sigh, uncovering his face completely. San then notices how pale the younger’s skin is, his eyes red and swollen, looking tired. San frowns at the sight. “J-just promise you’ll wait until the end.”

San nods. Wooyoung bites his bottom lip before he hesitantly starts to explain:

_It was two days before the party. Sunmi and Wooyoung had planned to meet up at Sunmi’s house to just ‘have some fun.’ Wooyoung arrived at Sunmi’s house, and she let him in. They talked for a bit before things got heated. Sexually. Two hours later, they were on Sunmi’s bed, naked, and panting heavily. Sunmi let out a giggle, and Wooyoung turned to look at her._

_“That was amazing,” she hummed. “You are as good as people say you are.”_

_“Thank you.” Wooyoung gave her a smug smile, and Sunmi surprised him by climbing on top of him. “Again?”_

_“Of course,” she chuckled against Wooyoung’s neck. He let her, grabbing her by the hips, as she continued. Before things could get more heated, though, she pulled away, making Wooyoung look at her in confusion._

_“What’s wrong?” he asked._

_“You’re coming on Friday, right?” Sunmi said, and Wooyoung rolled his eyes, nodding._

_“Of course I am, dummy.”_

_“Good,” Sunmi smirked before she continued. They had another round, and Sunmi ended up next to him, panting. After a few minutes of silence, she finally spoke up again:_ _“Do you have San’s Instagram?”_

_“Yeah.” Wooyoung was confused. “Why?”_

_“Can I have it? I want to catch up with him.”_

_“Sure,” Wooyoung agreed, not knowing what would happen, and gave her San’s Instagram. Sunmi thanked him, typing some things on her phone, but she didn’t let Wooyoung see them. She then placed her phone down, smirking at Wooyoung._

_“I’ve heard you and San were caught in a fiasco a few weeks ago,” she said. “What was that about?”_

_Wooyoung chuckled, shaking his head. “We slept together at a party, and I got the idea to post a picture of him laying in bed the next morning.”_

_Sunmi nodded, and she grabbed her phone again, typing some things on it again. “Well, that is an amazing idea. I don’t see it on your Instagram anymore, though.”_

_“The school made me delete it,” Wooyoung explained._

_Sunmi hummed in response._

“So...you just told her that you posted the picture, and that’s it?” San recalls, just to make sure. Wooyoung nods.

“I never knew or realized she was going to do the same,” he mutters. “So, if you think about it, I _did_ help her post the picture.”

“You just gave her the idea,” San corrects, “but not intentionally. It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

“Yeah.”

“Jung Wooyoung, it is not your fault,” San finally snaps, and Wooyoung just looks at him with teary eyes, making San feel guilty for snapping at him. “Sorry. But...if that’s all, then why did you tell Seonghwa that?”

Wooyoung gulps. “Th-there’s more.”

San nods, letting him continue. Wooyoung does:

_Four weeks ago, Wooyoung was forced by his parents to go out to the store to get some food. He went, getting things they needed, when he happened to bump into Sunmi._

_“Oh, hey, Wooyoung,” she greeted, a small smirk on her face. “How have you been?”_

_“Leave me alone, Sunmi,” Wooyoung muttered, about to go the other way, but Sunmi grabbed his arm, her nails digging into his skin, making him stop._

_“Hmm, okay, I will,” she said, “but on one condition.”_

_Wooyoung scoffed, pulling his arm away, Sunmi’s nails leaving scratches on his arm. He ignored the pain. “I’m not going to listen to you.”_

_Before Wooyoung could walk away, Sunmi dug her fingers into his hair and scalp, turning him around. There weren’t that many people, so they weren’t at risk of getting caught, much to Wooyoung’s dismay. “You’ll listen to me, or I’ll hurt San even more.”_

_Wooyoung’s heart dropped at the mention of San’s name. “O-okay. W-what do you want me to do?”_

_Sunmi smirked. “Tell your precious Sannie and his friends that you helped me post the picture because you wanted to torture San. Tell them that you hate him, that he’s stupid, and that you only used him for sex.”_

_“S-Sunmi-”_

_“Do it,” she snapped, and her grip tightened on Wooyoung’s hair. “Got it? Oh, and don’t tell anyone, or I’ll hurt your family and friends, too, Jung.”_

_Wooyoung seemed a bit hesitant, before he finally said, “O-okay.”_

San is left surprised, and Wooyoung has tears in his eyes. San can’t believe Sunmi would go that far. She seriously does need some help.

“I-I’m sorry for getting mad at you,” San apologizes, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Y-you don’t have to apologize,” Wooyoung assures, and he lets out a weak smile. “Y-you didn’t know.”

“Yeah, but I still said I hate you,” San reminds, sniffling, trying so hard to fight back his tears. “I-I’m sorry, Wooyoung.” Letting out a sob, San collapses against Wooyoung, and even though he is a bit surprised, Wooyoung lets out a small smile, and he wraps his arms around San, holding him protectively.


	28. Chapter 28

“I should probably go home now,” San lets out softly, his fingers lightly drumming against Wooyoung’s forearm.

Wooyoung’s arms around San’s waist tighten. “No. Stay.”

San lets out a giggle, and he looks up at Wooyoung. “Seonghwa-hyung will be worried if I don’t come home.”

“Let him worry.”

“Wooyoung,” San laughs, tapping the younger’s arm. Wooyoung pouts but hesitantly lets San go. The older smiles, pulling away. He pulls on his shoes before he and Wooyoung make eye contact again. Neither of them knows who starts leaning in, but, before they know it, their lips are connected again. San sighs in relief, entangling his fingers in the other’s hair. The younger hums, pulling San closer again. San falls on the bed and loosely wraps his arms around Wooyoung’s neck. But, before their kiss can get more heated, and things escalate, San pulls away, pecking Wooyoung’s lips. “Bye, Woo,” he whispers, getting up.

Wooyoung smiles. “Bye, Sannie.”

San smiles back, and he waves at Wooyoung once more, before leaving the male’s room. He walks downstairs, seeing Wooyoung’s mom in the kitchen. “Bye, Mrs. Jung.”

“Did things go well?” she asks hopefully, but she probably knows the answer, because of the smile on San’s face.

He nods. “Yeah. Thanks for letting me come over.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Wooyoung’s mom says, happily. “You’re not going to stay for dinner?”

“I wish I could, but I need to get going,” San explains, a bit regretful that he can’t stay. “See you later, Mrs. Jung.” He bows.

“Bye, dear.” Wooyoung’s mom smiles at San, before the red and black-haired male leaves the house, closing the door behind him.

Wooyoung’s house isn’t that far away from Seonghwa’s house, so walking to Seonghwa’s house wouldn’t take long. As San closes the door behind him, he looks across the street, seeing that his father’s car is barely parking in the driveway. San wants to look away, but can’t, seeing his father getting out of his car. As San’s father looks up, the two make eye contact, before San just glares at his father, starting to walk away.

His father doesn’t even call him out or anything. If San didn’t know him, he would’ve said that his father was too shocked. But nope. His father doesn’t care about his own son, so he just lets San walk away. Soon enough, San can hear the faint sound of a door closing.

As said, it doesn’t take San long to get to Seonghwa’s house. He arrives, and walks toward the front door, opening the door. He closes it behind him and notices that the house is silent.

“Hyung?!” San calls out. “I’m back!”

He doesn’t receive a response. Sighing, San takes out his phone, going to Seonghwa’s contact. He presses on it, and the line starts ringing. San waits for the older to pick up. A few minutes later, Seonghwa does: “Hello?”

“Hyung, where are you?” San questions. “I’m back.”

“Oh. I’m at Hongjoong’s,” Seonghwa explains, and San smacks himself internally. _Why didn’t I think of that?_

“Oh, okay,” he mutters. “When are you going to be back?”

“Um, in like twenty minutes,” Seonghwa replies. “Why? Do you need anything?”

“No,” San quickly says. “I just wanted to know when you’ll get home.”

“Okay...” Seonghwa says slowly. “Did everything go well with Wooyoung?”

San smiles at the mention of Wooyoung’s name. “Yeah.”

Seonghwa hums in response. “Okay. You can tell me the details later, then. I’ll see you later, San. Call me if you need anything.”

“Okay. Bye, hyung.”

“Bye.”

Their call ends, and San is greeted with the black screen of his phone. He sighs, putting the device away. As he does so, his stomach grumbles, and he looks down at it in surprise. “You’re hungry again?” Shaking his head, San walks toward the kitchen.

\--

Seonghwa lied. He doesn’t end up coming home ‘twenty minutes later.’ He ends up coming home _two hours_ later. It is around seven twenty-seven in the night, and San has barely gotten out of the shower, seeing that his stomach is a bit fatter than the last time he paid attention to it. _I need to stop eating so much_ , he thinks to himself, shaking his head. Now, he is walking into the kitchen to eat something again when he hears the front door open.

“Finally you’re back,” San says, as he sees Seonghwa closing the door behind him.

“Sorry.” Seonghwa smiles sheepishly. “I lost track of time.”

“Don’t tell me you and Hongjoong-hyung were fucking. It’s too early, hyung,” San complains, a frown on his face.

“San!” Seonghwa exclaims, his cheeks getting red. “Hongjoong and I did not fuck! Get your mind out of the gutter.”

San snickers. “Sorry not sorry, hyung. But what were you guys doing, then?”

“Um...well, originally I just planned to visit him, whilst you were gone, but then his baby cousin woke up, and he started crying, and Hongjoong didn’t know how to calm the baby down, so I did,” Seonghwa explains, shaking his head. “When you called me, I told Hongjoong I had to go home, but he didn’t let me leave. He let me leave once his aunt arrived, and took his cousin home.” 

San laughs. “Aw, that’s cute.”

Seonghwa smiles. “So...what did Wooyoung tell you?”

“I’d rather let him tell you,” San replies. “In fact, he should tell all of you.”

“I don’t want to hear anything from him,” Seonghwa grumbles, and San gives him a look.

“Hyung,” San warns, and Seonghwa looks at him.

“What?”

San shakes his head. “I’ll call the others to see when they’re free, so Wooyoung can explain everything to you guys. You’re going.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Hyung!” San exclaims. “You’re going, and that’s final. You need to hear this from Wooyoung. You can’t stay mad at him forever.”

Seonghwa huffs. “I can if I want to.”

San frowns. “Please, hyung? I’ll do anything you want.”

Seonghwa sighs, rolling his eyes. “If you clean after yourself, then I will.”

“Deal.” Seonghwa wasn’t actually expecting San to agree, so he opens his mouth to complain, but San cuts him off, saying, “A deal is a deal.” Seonghwa groans.

\--

San goes to Wooyoung’s house the next day to see if he is okay with the rest coming over, so he can explain. Wooyoung seems a bit hesitant, but he says it is okay, saying that the rest deserve to know. San stays a bit longer, and the two just cuddle before San feels it is time to leave.

(it is actually seonghwa calling him to come home, but shh.)

However, before San can leave, he suddenly gets nauseous and heads toward the bathroom. Wooyoung goes after him, rubbing his back comfortingly, as he throws up. Wooyoung asks if he is okay, but San shrugs it off, saying he probably came down with a bug or something. Wooyoung doesn’t really believe him, but San leaves, getting a kiss from Wooyoung, before he does.

San also calls Hongjoong, Yunho, Yeosang, Mingi, and Jongho to see when they are free. They are all free on Sunday, so they plan to go to Wooyoung’s on that day. The other five are a bit hesitant to go—Seonghwa doesn’t want to go at all, but San says they have a deal, and Seonghwa really wants San to clean up after himself, so he has no choice. 

Now, it is Sunday. It is three forty-seven in the evening, and Seonghwa and San are getting out of Seonghwa’s house, the said male locking the door behind them.

“Do I really have to go?” he whines.

“Hyung, you promised.”

“I know...” Seonghwa sighs.

San shakes his head at Seonghwa, before the two start walking toward Wooyoung’s house. When they get there, they already see Hongjoong’s, Yunho’s, and Jongho’s already there. Seonghwa and San assume the five are already inside Wooyoung’s house. Once the two get to the said male’s house, San rings the doorbell, waiting for the door to open. A few seconds later, the door does, one of the maids appearing.

“Good evening, young gentlemen,” she greets, bowing. “Please come in.”

Seonghwa smiles, he and San walking in. “Thank you.”

The maid nods before she leads them toward the living room. Once they arrive, they see the other five sitting down, Wooyoung nowhere in sight. The maid bows before she leaves.

“Hey, guys,” San addresses. “Where’s Wooyoung?”

“He hasn’t come down yet,” Hongjoong replies, rolling his eyes. “Why invite us over if he’s not going to be here?”

“Hongjoong,” Seonghwa scolds, sitting down next to him. Hongjoong mutters an apology.

“I’ll go check on him,” San says, and the other five nod. San heads toward the stairs, hurriedly climbing them, and walks toward Wooyoung’s room. Once he arrives, he softly opens the door, peeking inside, and seeing Wooyoung with his head in his hands. “Woo?” he calls out, making Wooyoung look up. “Why are you still here? Everyone’s already waiting downstairs.”

“I don’t know if I can do it, San,” he mutters, and San sits next to him, grabbing his jaw softly, and raising it, so Wooyoung can look at him in the eye.

“Hey, you’ll be alright,” he assures softly. “If they’re still mad at you, then who cares? You tried to explain, but they didn’t want to listen. And hey, I’m still here.”

Wooyoung nods, seeming a bit better. “Okay. Thanks, Sannie.”

San nods this time, smiling. He pecks Wooyoung’s cheek, extending out a hand to him. “Ready?”

Wooyoung grabs San’s hand, getting up, and he nods. San smiles, and they both walk out of the younger’s room, heading downstairs. Everyone looks up, a bit surprised to see the two holding hands, but they don’t say anything. San gives Wooyoung a last assuring look before he goes to sit down next to Yunho.

“H-hi, everyone,” Wooyoung starts, looking nervous. “Um...thank you for coming. And, before I start, please don’t say anything until the end.”

Everyone else except San looks a bit hesitant, but they nod. Wooyoung takes a deep breath, looking at San. The male nods at him and Wooyoung opens his mouth to tell the others what he told San the other day.

\--

“-a-and that’s what happened,” Wooyoung finishes, looking at everyone’s faces nervously.

Everyone is surprised, just like San was when he heard Wooyoung’s explanation. The rest take a few moments to digest the information before Yunho speaks up: “Well, who the fuck does Sunmi think she is, ordering and threatening you around like that?”

“S-so, you were just doing it to protect us?” Yeosang asks slowly, looking up at Wooyoung.

The silver-haired male nods. “Y-yeah. I never meant any of the words I said. I-I’m really sorry I said them. I’m especially sorry to you, Seonghwa-hyung.”

Seonghwa looks just as shocked as everyone else. If not, even more. His eyes are still wide, but San can see anger building up in them. Seonghwa looks at Wooyoung, a small frown forming itself on his face. “I should apologize to you, too, Wooyoung. I slapped you without even knowing you were just protecting us, especially San. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Wooyoung assures, a small smile on his face. “I’m sorry again, everyone.”

No one says anything. But they do attack him. They all tackle him to the ground, hugging him tightly.

“We’re so sorry for everything we said and did to you, Wooyoung,” Mingi apologizes. 

“I-it’s fine, guys,” Wooyoung reassures. “But please let me breathe.”

“No,” Jongho denies before he hugs Wooyoung’s ribs tighter.

San giggles at the scene and bends down to help pry the others off Wooyoung. Once they are all off, Wooyoung sighs in relief, and San helps him up, Wooyoung thanking him.

“We need to get revenge on that bitch,” Hongjoong speaks up.

“What kind of revenge?” Seonghwa questions, kind of intrigued.

“I don’t know...” Hongjoong mutters before he looked at San. “San, do you think you can remember anything embarrassing about Sunmi?”

“Um...” San racks his brain to see if he can find anything. “Well, there was this one time she peed herself back in elementary, whilst going down the slide, but she blamed it on Jung Hoseok. I don’t think that’s enough to get her back, though.”

“We’ll create other lies, too, then,” Yunho speaks up. “She ain’t going to be the only one doing the harming.”

Yeosang laughs, which makes the others laugh, too. They soon calm down, and that’s when they notice San’s and Wooyoung’s hands still intertwined.

“Are you guys dating now?” Yeosang inquires, kind of hopefully, as he motions toward their hands.

San and Wooyoung are confused at what Yeosang is talking about, before they look down at their hands, seeing them intertwined. Heat rushes up to their faces, and they look back at their friends.

“Um...” San says nervously, not knowing how to respond.

“Only if San wants to,” Wooyoung replies, and San’s eyes widen.

“Is _the_ Jung Wooyoung now willing to date?” Mingi asks dramatically.

“If it’s San I am,” Wooyoung says softly, looking down at San, and they all hear Seonghwa sniffle.

“Hyung, are you crying?” Jongho chuckles, and Seonghwa lets out a weak laugh, wiping his tears away.

“Shut up,” he chuckles, sniffling. “I’m very emotional, okay?”

Hongjoong laughs, and he wraps an arm around Seonghwa’s shoulder, kissing his temple softly.

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, Jung Wooyoung,” San finally says, pecking the younger’s lips softly, and everyone breaks out in chaos. Someone even flips a table over.


	29. Chapter 29

“Jongho, put the table back,” Hongjoong tells the youngest, who is the one that flipped the table.

“I was just so excited, hyung,” he pouts, as he flips the table on its legs again.

“Today marks the day that the Woosan couple started dating,” Yeosang squeals and San raises an eyebrow at him.

San looks at Yeosang in confusion. “‘Woosan’?” 

Yeosang nods.“Yeah. We kinda made a ship name for you guys back in the day, because we thought you guys were cute.”

San smiles, and he feels Wooyoung pull him closer. 

“So, about Sunmi...” Seonghwa says. “What are we going to do about her?”

“Kill her,” Mingi suggests, and Wooyoung’s eyes light up.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.”

“Guys, we can’t kill her,” Jongho laughs. “Even though I knew we all really want to.”

“We can just turn everyone against her,” Hongjoong says, his eyes lighting up, as the idea comes to his head. 

“How?” Seonghwa asks.

“Well, Sunmi wanted San to be friends with her only, right?” Hongjoong starts, and everyone nods, intrigued. “And she threatened Wooyoung since San didn’t want to be her friend anymore. She planned to hurt us, and I assume she’s pretty popular in her school. So we can just tell everyone at her school what she did, and everyone will turn against her. She might even get suspended if we’re lucky.”

“Good idea, hyung,” Yunho squeals. 

“And we can even add something else in, too,” Seonghwa adds.

“Like what?” Yeosang questions.

Seonghwa explains.

\--

Three days have now passed, and their plan on getting revenge on Sunmi is coming together. Of course, Sunmi doesn’t know, especially since none of them have talked to her. They find out she goes to Makeus High School. She is very popular at her school, and almost everyone adores her. She has a big friend group, and they all treat her like a queen. But the sad thing is her mom is the principal, so the eight don’t really think she’d get suspended, but they can still hope.

The eight have planned to strike Sunmi when she least expects it, which is a bit difficult because she is always aware of everything. But they have found out that the school has an off day on Friday, so they decide to strike her there. She wouldn’t expect it, anyway. Everyone would be busy fawning over her for her to notice.

Currently, today is Wednesday, and school is barely ending. San is in his sixth-period class, waiting for it to end since he is getting a bit light-headed. His ‘sickness’ returned yesterday—it had stopped ever since Sunday, but now it returned. He's thinking about going to the doctor, but he doesn’t know if he should, because he wouldn’t know how to explain it to Seonghwa.

Breaking San out of his thoughts, the bell finally rings, and he quickly packs up his stuff. Before he leaves, he says bye to the teacher and leaves the classroom. He finds Wooyoung by the school gates, talking with Hongjoong. San smiles at the sight of him. Speaking of which, when they return to school, Wooyoung isn’t afraid to show his and San’s relationship. On Monday, Wooyoung had gone back to school, and when they got there, Wooyoung kissed San goodbye, before he went to his class. San was pretty sure the whole school saw. Everyone was surprised, shocked that fuckboy Jung Wooyoung finally started to date someone. Immediately, everyone bombarded San with questions, but he just said he had to get to class. Later that day on Monday, Wooyoung wrapped his arm around San’s waist, as they walked toward the cafeteria, and everyone gaped at them.

“Hey, guys,” he greets before he pecks Wooyoung’s lips.

“Hey, San,” Hongjoong greets back, smiling at the two of them. “I’m so glad you two started dating.”

“Us, too, hyung,” Wooyoung agrees.

“Have you seen Seonghwa, San?” Hongjoong asks.

“Um...he should be here soon,” San says. He hasn’t seen Seonghwa, either, which is kinda weird, because Seonghwa always waits for him by the school gates, too. Today he hadn’t. Suddenly, San’s phone starts ringing, and he looks at it, seeing Seonghwa’s name on the caller ID. “Hyung? What’s up? Where are you?”

“In the office,” he replies. “Your parents are here, San.”

His eyes widen. “R-really? Why?”

“I don’t know,” Seonghwa says, sounding a bit scared. “But they’re complaining to the principal about you staying over at my house. The principal already called my dad, but your parents are overreacting, San.”

The male sighs, shaking his head. “Okay. I’ll be right there, hyung.”

“Who was it?” Wooyoung questions.

“Seonghwa-hyung,” San mutters, putting his phone away. “Apparently, he’s at the office with my parents.”

“What?” Hongjoong’s eyes widen, and San shrugs. They all start heading toward the office, getting inside, and seeing Seonghwa and San’s parents sitting there.

“San!” Seonghwa says in relief, his eyes lighting up, as he goes to hug him.

San smiles, hugging Seonghwa back, before letting him go, so Hongjoong can comfort him longer. San’s eyes narrow, and he walks toward his parents, crossing his arms at them. “What do you guys want?”

“We want you to come back home, San,” his mother says. “We miss you.”

San scoffs. “‘Miss me’ my ass. You guys didn’t even bother looking for me when I left. It’s been what? Three weeks, since we last saw each other, and you guys came to find me now? And then have the audacity to ask me to come back home?”

“San, we weren’t asking,” his father says angrily.

“So?” San raises an eyebrow. “I can do whatever I want now. I’m eighteen.”

“You still live under our roof,” his mom points out, and San rolls his eyes.

“I don’t anymore,” he grumbles. “Today, I’m coming over, and getting my stuff.” San, Seonghwa, and Seonghwa’s dad have actually talked about this before. San doesn’t feel like ever moving back into his old house and the older two are okay with that. Seonghwa’s dad assured him that if he ever wanted to move in with them, it’d be okay. They’ll welcome him with open arms.

His dad glares at him, getting up. “You dare step foot in the house, you’re going to have to stay.”

“Then I won’t,” San scowls. “Now, this is over. Call Seonghwa-hyung’s dad, and tell him he doesn’t have to come over. We’re leaving. Come on, guys.”

“San-”

He is already storming out of the office, fuming with anger. San feels like punching someone or something but knows he can’t, or else he’ll get in trouble. He lets out a frustrated groan, before stopping, feeling light-headed again. Noticing this, Wooyoung is quick to rush over to his side.

“Come on, let’s go,” Wooyoung says softly, helping San to his car.

“Maybe you should go to the doctor, San,” Seonghwa says pointedly, and San quickly shakes his head.

“N-no. I’m fine,” he lies. 

“I agree with Seonghwa-hyung, San,” Wooyoung says. “You’re heating up, and you’ve been throwing up, too. You need to go to the doctor.”

San knows the others won’t accept no as an answer, so he sighs in defeat, nodding. They finally arrive at Wooyoung’s car, and the silver-haired male helps San climb inside the passenger’s seat. Hongjoong and Seonghwa sit in the back seat, Seonghwa taking out his phone to probably tell the others where they’ll be. Wooyoung starts the car, and he drives toward the nearest doctor.

\--

“Your doctor will be with you soon,” the nurse says, as she closes the door behind her, leaving the other four alone.

“I’m sure there’s nothing wrong, guys,” San speaks up. “It’s probably just a stomach bug.”

“Yeah, but we just have to make sure there really isn’t anything wrong,” Hongjoong reminds, and San lets out a soft sigh.

Around five minutes later, they hear a knock at the door, before a brown-haired doctor comes in. He smiles at them, as he closes the door behind him.

“Hello,” he greets. “Which one of you is Choi San?”

The male reluctantly raises his hand. “Me. There’s really nothing wrong with me, right, doc?”

“We’re about to find out,” he replies, before putting the stethoscope around his neck, connecting it to his ears. “San, can you take deep breaths?”

San does, and the doctor checks his heartbeat, and how he is breathing. He checks other regular stuff, too, before checking the clipboard he has. “You’re here because you’ve been throwing up, having random headaches, and feeling light-headed all of a sudden, right?” San nods. “Okay. Well, I think I might know why,” he says, and everyone is intrigued.

“Why?” Seonghwa asks.

The doctor is quiet for a bit, before he says, “San...you might be...pregnant.”

It takes San a while to digest this before his eyes widen, and he feels like passing out. “W-what? N-no. I can’t be. I’m a guy.”

The doctor shrugs. “Male pregnancy is a common thing now. When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?”

San’s cheeks heat up, and he quickly glances at Wooyoung, the youngest seeming the most shocked out of all of them. “U-um...around one or two months ago?”

“How long have you been feeling like this?”

“For a month and a half...”

“Usually, the embryos take almost two weeks to form, if not, then sooner, if you’re lucky,” the doctor explains. “But after sexual intercourse, it takes a few days for the egg to get fertilized. It might take up to six days, or later, or sooner. It usually depends on your body. Then, it takes more days for the fertilized egg to completely insert itself in the uterus.”

“B-but-”

“I’m still not sure if you are pregnant, so I’ll be back with the ultrasound machine,” the doctor interrupts, knowing what San is going to say. “I’ll be back.”

“You’re pregnant?!” Hongjoong quietly exclaims once the doctor is gone, his eyes wide. “You’re going to be a mom, San!”

“I’m too young to be a mom,” he reminds, frowning. “I-I can’t have a baby.”

“Are you going to abort?” Seonghwa questions slowly. San bites his bottom lip, glancing at Wooyoung. The youngest amongst the four of them doesn’t say anything.

“W-we don’t know if San is pregnant, or not,” he finally says, “so don’t jump to conclusions. Let’s just wait until the doctor is back.”

The rest nod. Around five minutes later, the doctor returns, and this time, he has an ultrasound machine. “San, can you please lay down?”

San nods, lying down nervously. The doctor sits on the chair in front of San, lifting his shirt up. Wooyoung gets a bit alarmed, but the doctor assures him nothing is going to happen. He then takes a bottle out, looking at San. “This is going to be a bit cold,” he warns. San nods again but winces when the doctor spreads the gel on his stomach. The doctor smiles apologetically, before turning the machine on. A black screen is shown, and the doctor gets a remote, hovering it above San’s stomach. The doctor zooms the screen to see closer, and he quickly sets his eyes on something, a small smile growing on his face.

It seems as if Seonghwa notices it, too, because his eyes widen, and he looks between San and Wooyoung.

“Congrats, San. You’re a month pregnant,” the doctor announces, and San almost passes out.

“W-what?” Wooyoung stutters, his eyes wide.

Tears build up in San’s eyes and a few roll down his face. “I-I can’t be. W-we always used protection.”

“N-no,” Wooyoung denies, his eyes widening at the realization. “We didn’t use one at the party.”

“Stupid Sunmi,” San curses. He looks at Seonghwa with teary eyes. “Hyung, what am I going to do? I-I’m too young to take care of a baby.”

“Well, you can always abort,” the doctor suggests. “If you don’t want to, you can give birth, and give the baby up to adoption.”

“I-I don’t want to,” Wooyoung speaks up, starling all of them. 

“Are you the father?” the doctor asks, and Wooyoung nods.

“I am,” he replies, “unless San has slept with someone else.”

“I-I haven’t,” he whispers, looking up at Wooyoung with glazed eyes. “Y-you want the baby, Wooyoung?”

The youngest nods. “I-I’ve always wanted to be a father someday, and I know we’re too young right now, but we have enough money. And I’m sure my mom will be happy to hear the news.”

San smiles, and he cups Wooyoung’s cheeks, closing the distance between them, and engulfing the youngest into a kiss. The other three smile at the sight, before the doctor clears his throat.

“Great choice, guys,” he states. “San, you’ll have to make an appointment for your ultrasound. The lady at the front desk will explain everything.”

San nods. “Thanks, doc.”

The doctor nods this time, bowing before he leaves the three alone.

“Oh my god, you’re pregnant, San,” Seonghwa cheers, and his eyes are welling up with tears. “I’ma have a little nephew or niece running around. Oh my god.” He leans against Hongjoong’s shoulder, feeling like crying.

“You’re carrying our baby, San,” Wooyoung says softly, placing his hand on San’s currently flat stomach.

San smiles, placing his hand on top of Wooyoung’s, and connecting their lips again.

\--

Later that day, when the four arrive at Seonghwa’s house, they call the others to come over, telling them it is a surprise. When the other four come over, San tells them the news. It takes Yunho, Yeosang, Mingi, and Jongho a while to process it, but once they do, Jongho picks up San, and twirls him around, happy for him and Wooyoung. Yeosang and Mingi tackle him, crying just like Seonghwa had. Yunho congratulates them and hugs them tightly. 

When it is later in the night, Wooyoung has to go back home, but San doesn’t want him to. He begs for him to stay, but then he remembers Seonghwa’s dad, and how scary he can be. Reluctantly, he lets him go, after getting a kiss goodnight on his lips, and his still flat stomach, whispering goodnight to their unborn baby.

“I’m glad Wooyoung changed,” Seonghwa says, as he and San climb onto the older’s bed, getting under the covers.

“Me, too,” San agrees, smiling softly.

“And now because of that, there’s gonna be a little San and Wooyoung running around in a few months,” Seonghwa adds, letting out a small squeal.

San smiles, realizing that Seonghwa is right. “I know. I can’t wait.”


	30. Chapter 30

The next day, which is Thursday, goes by smoothly. San wakes up because he has to throw up, but Seonghwa is there to rub his back comfortingly. After that, they go to school normally. Everyone in their friend group gives each other a look, since now one of them is pregnant. Wooyoung arrives a bit late, which concerns San, but he arrives during second period. Speaking of which, they finished their project. But, since Wooyoung hadn’t gone to school for almost a month, San presented it alone. Wooyoung didn’t get a grade.

No one besides Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, Yeosang, San, Mingi, Wooyoung, and Jongho know that San is pregnant. But San knows everyone else would eventually know because his bump would start to show. He doesn’t care if they know, but he is kind of scared of what they would say. Wooyoung’s parents don’t know, either. San and Wooyoung plan on telling them soon, but just not right now.

Now, it is Friday and lunchtime. San is exiting his fourth-period classroom, really craving some pizza. As he continues to walk, an arm is slung over his shoulder, and he smiles, since he already knows it is Wooyoung.

“Hey, Woo,” San greets, pecking the younger’s lips.

Wooyoung smiles. “Hey. What is my Sannie craving today?”

San grins shyly, loving how Wooyoung calls him ‘Sannie.’ He claimed that he didn’t like it in the beginning, but he always did. Especially since the nickname comes from Wooyoung. “Um...I’m kind of craving pizza right now.”

“Pizza with...?”

“Are you just assuming I want something else with pizza because I’m pregnant?” San huffs, crossing his arms. Luckily, there aren’t that many people around, so no one heard San.

Wooyoung is a bit surprised at San’s mood change, but then remembers mood swings are a regular thing to go through whilst pregnant. “I’m sorry, Sannie. I just really don’t want you to stay hungry.”

San frowns, feeling bad. “Oh. I’m sorry for snapping at you, Woo.”

The silver-haired male smiles, and he presses a soft kiss on San’s forehead. “It’s fine. I forgive you.”

San nods, and he leans against Wooyoung’s side. They soon arrive in the cafeteria, and Wooyoung promises San he would get his pizza, so he can go sit down. San nods, sitting down at their usual table, Hongjoong and Seonghwa already there.

“Hey, hyungs,” San greets, as he sits down.

“Hey, San,” Hongjoong greets back. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” San replies. “Where are the others?”

“We actually don’t know,” Seonghwa answers. “But I’m sure they’re up to no good if they’re all together.”

San snickers, shaking his head. Wooyoung soon comes back, and he hands a plate full of two pizza slices to San. He thanks his boyfriend, kissing his cheek, before digging in.

“So, we’re going after school, right?” Hongjoong asks, just to make sure, and the others nod.

“Is she even going to be there, though?” Seonghwa says.

“Yeah,” San sighs. “She always stays at off school days, because that’s when she gets the most attention.” He rolls his eyes, shaking his head.

“What a spoiled brat,” Wooyoung mutters under his breath. 

“But what if the plan doesn’t work?” Seonghwa frowns. “We’ll just be making a huge fool of ourselves.”

“Don’t worry, Hwa,” Hongjoong assures. “With your idea, I think everything will go smoothly, and just the way we want it to go.”

If only they knew.

\--

As the minutes fly by, San grows more and more nervous. What if their plan _does_ fail? What if they make a fool of themselves? What if everyone laughs at them? What if they fall, and ruin their plan? What if San has to give birth? What if Sunmi doesn’t care? What if the police come? What if the world ends? So many things can go wrong, but San just has to see for himself. 

The school bell finally rings, indicating the end of the school day. San lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, packing up his stuff. He mutters a quick goodbye to the teacher, before leaving the classroom, heading toward the school gates. There he sees Wooyoung, Yunho, and Mingi, and San runs toward Wooyoung, placing his hands behind the younger’s neck, and smashing their lips together. Wooyoung is a bit surprised, but he kisses back, setting his hands on San’s waist. San finally pulls away, panting a bit heavily, Wooyoung as well.

“Well, that was unexpected,” Yunho comments, letting out a small chuckle.

“Yeah. You okay, San?” Mingi worries.

“I-I’m just a bit worried,” San admits.

Wooyoung smiles. “Everything will go fine, San. Now come on, let’s go.”

San nods, interlacing his hands with Wooyoung. They arrive at the parking lot, seeing Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Jongho already there. They are talking amongst themselves, but stop when they notice Yunho, San, Mingi, and Wooyoung walking toward them.

“Finally you guys arrive,” Hongjoong says jokingly. “You guys ready to leave?”

The others nod, San breathing a bit unevenly. They all get inside the cars, Seonghwa getting inside Hongjoong’s, Yeosang getting inside Jongho’s, Mingi getting inside Yunho’s, and San getting inside Wooyoung’s. The silver-haired male turns on the car and shifts the gear to reverse, backing away from the parking spot. He starts following behind the others, and San subconsciously reaches to intertwine their fingers together. Wooyoung smiles at the gesture, and he brings San’s up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on the other’s knuckles. San smiles, feeling a bit more relaxed.

It turns out Sunmi’s high school is eight minutes away from where she lives, so driving to her high school takes an hour and three minutes. They soon arrive and park, making sure that they blend in, so no one would give them a weird look.

“You got everything ready, hyung?” Yunho asks Seonghwa, who nods, holding a bag in each hand.

“I’ll be back,” he says before he leaves. Seonghwa’s dad is actually friends with the secretary of the school, so, therefore, Seonghwa is acquaintances with her. Getting past her would be easy.

“Let’s enter through the back,” Yeosang suggests, and they follow behind him, entering the school through the back gates. They walk inside the school, seeing people sprawled out everywhere. They are mostly by the lunch tables, which is perfect. 

San tightens his grip on Wooyoung’s hand, his heartbeat speeding up. He tries to calm down since this probably isn’t good for the baby, but he can’t help feel nervous. They soon arrive at the field, a few feet away from the lunch tables, and they hide behind a tree not so subtly.

“Hopefully, Seonghwa-hyung doesn’t forget anything,” San mutters, and everyone nods in agreement, the seven of them waiting anxiously.

Around two minutes later, Seonghwa comes back, and he jogs toward the tree, where they are all hiding. He arrives, and smiles at them. “Everything’s good.”

Mingi sighs in relief. “Thank god.” 

“Guys?” a new voice comes, sounding a bit surprised. “What are you guys doing here?”

They all turn around, seeing a familiar female standing there, her arms crossed, and a smug look on her face. San wants to tackle her and strangle her until she can’t breathe. But he doesn’t want to give birth to his baby in jail, so he holds himself back.

“We decided to surprise you, and come visit,” Wooyoung replies, giving her a fake smile. “Surprise, Sunmi.”

The female hums. “Well, it’s lovely to see you guys again. Wooyoung, can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Anything you have to say to me, you can say to everyone else, too,” he denies, not moving from where he is standing.

Sunmi exhales, her fists clenching by her sides, but she still has a smile on her face. “I was just wondering if everything is going well with you guys. Wooyoung did say to leave him alone, right?”

“No, because we’re totally not standing by him right now,” Jongho says sarcastically, and the rest almost burst out laughing.

“Watch your attitude, muscle boy,” Sunmi threatens, her nice demeanor wearing off. “You might be strong on the outside, but you’re weak in the inside.”

 _“You’re_ the weak one,” Hongjoong shoots back, taking a step closer toward her, and towering over her. 

“You wanna bet on it, Kim?” she scowls, taking a step closer toward him, not seeming afraid.

“Hit it, Min!” Seonghwa yells, and a screen drops right in the middle of the wall of one of the school buildings, a white screen showing. Sunmi raises an eyebrow, looking between the screen and the eight. They give her a small smirk, before heading toward the lunch tables, Sunmi following behind them. Seonghwa is handed a megaphone, and he climbs on top of a table, helping San get up, too. “Students of Makeus High!” he says over the megaphone. “May I have your attention please?” Everything and everyone turns silent, everyone paying attention to Seonghwa. He feels a bit nervous under all the stares, but he urges himself to go on. “I have some news about your favorite girl here, Lee Sunmi.”

Almost everyone gasps, looking at Sunmi with wide eyes. No one knows anything about Sunmi. She is a discreet girl, and she never shares anything about herself. But she gains information about others and uses them against them. Maybe that’s why people only know what her first name is. They don’t even know her last name. 

“Who’s Lee Sunmi?” a girl asks.

“Her,” Yunho answers, staring right at Sunmi.

“What about her?” another girl says.

“She’s not as perfect as you guys think she is,” Yeosang starts, Seonghwa handing the megaphone to him. He then hands the megaphone to San, who is just staring at it nervously, before grabbing it with shaky hands.

“Sh-she’s a controlling, overprotective, possessive freak!” he yells over the megaphone. “Everything you know about her is fake. She’s not kind. She’s not adorable. The only right thing about her is that she’s pretty. That’s it. You all probably heard about me. I’m Choi San, Sunmi’s ‘old friend.’ We used to be friends back in first grade before she moved away. And even in first grade, she was a freak that controlled my life. She would get mad if I did something she didn’t like. She would threaten to tell on me, or not be my friend anymore. Being five, I believed her and was scared of her. But now I don’t know why I was. It was stupid. And befriending Lee Sunmi was the most stupid mistake I ever made.”

“H-he’s lying!” she accused.

“I’m not,” San says, glaring at her. “And when we met again a few weeks ago, she learned that I got new friends, and she got angry. She didn’t want me to have new friends. She only wanted me to have her as a friend, no one else. So she threatened Jung Wooyoung to hurt all of us. At the party she held a few weeks ago, we all went. She drugged Wooyoung’s drink and mine, and made us have sex. Then she threatened Wooyoung to tell me that he only used me for sex, and never cared about me. Is that the Lee Sunmi you all know?”

Everyone shakes their heads, staring at Sunmi. The said female is shocked, glaring daggers at the eight.

“Sh-she really did that?” 

“Ew. I can’t believe we thought of her as a role model.”

“She needs help.”

“Ugh, I can’t believe I worshipped her.”

More hateful comments continue, people bad mouthing Sunmi, whilst she stands there, outraged. Her fists are clenching so hard, her palms start to bleed. She looks up at San, who is staring back at her, a cold look in his eyes. Suddenly, Sunmi smirks, and walks up to them, snatching the megaphone from his hands, and climbing up on another table.

“You all are stupid for believing them,” she says through the megaphone, making everyone stop their chatter. “I never did that. I never drugged your drinks-”

“Yeah you did,” Wooyoung interrupts. “We have the drug test to prove it.”

Sunmi glares at Wooyoung, before her lips curl up into a smirk. “Well, I thought I wouldn’t have to bring this up, but San, Wooyoung never loved you. He doesn’t even love you right now. It’s all part of a bet we had, and I won, so he had to do it. Your guys’ relationship is fake. There’s no love. Oh, and...Wooyoung has been cheating on you with Kim Jisoo.”

It's as if San’s world dropped. He feels tears brim in his eyes, and he looks at Wooyoung, the silver-haired male seeming just as surprised as him. 

“We don’t believe you,” Mingi frowns.

Sunmi raises an eyebrow, and she gets out a remote from her back pocket. She presses a button, and a picture on the screen appears. They all look at it, seeing a picture of Wooyoung kissing Jisoo in what seems to be a bathroom, holding her up against the wall, her legs around his waist, and her hands entangled in his purple hair. San stares at the picture in disbelief, feeling betrayed. He looks at Wooyoung, the male already looking at him. San gets off the table. He walks toward Wooyoung, and slaps him harshly across the face, a loud slap resonating in the air. 

“F-fuck you, Jung Wooyoung,” San lets out before he runs away. Seonghwa glares at Wooyoung, before going after San, Yeosang and Mingi behind them.

“Th-that’s not Wooyoung,” Jongho notes, looking closely at the picture.

“Jongho, it _is_ him,” Hongjoong grumbles.

“I know it is,” Jongho says, and everyone looks at him in confusion. He rolls his eyes. “I meant that was Wooyoung two years ago. See how he has purple hair? He used to have purple hair in sophomore year for a week before he dyed it silver again. And Kim Jisoo goes to YG High School now.”

“Jongho’s right,” Yunho mutters, noticing it, too.

Everyone turns to look at Sunmi again, but, before anyone can say anything, they all hear footsteps. They look up, seeing Sunmi’s mom walking toward them.

“What is going on here?” she demands.

“Mom!” Sunmi exclaims, running toward her. She hugs her mom, starting to fake cry. “Mom, these people are hurting me.”

Sunmi’s mom looks toward the four, narrowing her eyes. But she doesn’t scold them. Instead, she says, “Wooyoung? Is that you, dear?”

Wooyoung looks up, his eyes widening, as he recognizes Sunmi’s mom. His and Sunmi’s mom have been colleagues for years now, so they know each other pretty well. Wooyoung just didn’t know Mrs. Kim is Sunmi’s mom.

“H-hi, Mrs. Kim.” Wooyoung bows, Hongjoong, Yunho, and Jongho looking at him in confusion.

“What are you doing here, Wooyoung?” Mrs. Kim asks.

“W-we were just here to visit,” he lies, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

Mrs. Kim nods. But that’s when she notices the picture on the screen. She turns toward her daughter, knowing it is her doing. “Sunmi, care to explain why you put that picture there?”

“M-mom, it wasn’t me-”

“Yes it was!” a girl cuts off. “She wanted to show Wooyoung’s boyfriend that Wooyoung was ‘cheating’ on him, but he isn’t. She also harmed those two so much, and has done so much damage.”

Mrs. Kim looks at Sunmi. “Lee Sunmi, is this true?”

“I-I-”

“You’re grounded, young lady,” her mom scolds. “Please take that picture off now, or I’ll ground you more. And you’re apologizing and explaining everything to Wooyoung’s boyfriend. Wooyoung, can you come by later to explain what happened?”

Wooyoung nods, and Mrs. Kim and Sunmi leave.

“Thank god Mrs. Kim arrived,” Hongjoong mutters. “Everything is solved now.”

“Not everything,” Wooyoung reminds quietly, his heart hurting. “I still need to fix things with San.”

\--

The months pass by, and Wooyoung never gets a chance to explain things to San. He doesn’t want to talk to him—San even blocks Wooyoung’s number—and Seonghwa tells Wooyoung to fuck off. But Wooyoung still tries. He tries at school. San always ignores him. Yeosang and Mingi don’t want to listen to him, either. Hongjoong, Yunho, and Jongho try to explain things to their boyfriends, but they don’t want to hear it, claiming they are done with Wooyoung’s bullshit.

It hurts, but Wooyoung doesn’t know what to do anymore. After eight weeks of trying to get San (or seonghwa, yeosang, or mingi) to talk to him, he gives up. He doesn’t know what else to do. He sends gifts to Seonghwa’s house, but they are always sent back, a note on it saying ‘I don’t want anything from you, Jung Wooyoung.’ He just gives up, so he goes back to his old depressed state. He stops eating, stops doing anything, and can’t sleep at night. His parents are concerned about him, but he tells them to leave him alone. They want to fix things but they know Wooyoung has to fix this by himself.

Of course, by now, Wooyoung’s parents know about San’s pregnancy. They were a bit surprised and even scold Wooyoung for getting someone pregnant at his age when they found out, but they hug and congratulate him after scolding him, excited that they are going to be grandparents.

But what Wooyoung finds the worst is that he can’t be next to San during his pregnancy. San’s bump grows bigger every day, which means his and Wooyoung’s child is growing. Wooyoung hates that he can’t be next to San. He probably already missed so many things. San is now five months pregnant, his bump showing.

Today marks four days before graduation. It's after school, and the seniors are practicing their graduation ceremony: where and how they would walk, where they would be seating, how they would receive their diploma, etc. 

Wooyoung is sitting next to Yunho, the principal explaining some things that Wooyoung really isn’t paying attention to. He is zoning off, staring in San’s direction. He has a notebook perched on top of his bump, Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi sitting next to him. Wooyoung lets out a soft sigh, looking away. 

“The student representative is going to call your names to give your diploma, and-”

“Excuse me?”

Everyone turns around, Wooyoung surprised to see Mrs. Kim and Sunmi walking toward them.

The principal smiles. “Oh, Mrs. Kim. How may I help you?”

“Can I borrow Choi San and Jung Wooyoung for a few minutes?” she asks. “I need to talk to them.”

The principal seems surprised, but he nods. “Of course. San, Wooyoung, please go with Mrs. Kim.”

The two stand up, San placing his notebook down. They walk toward Mrs. Kim, the female smiling at them.

“Hi again, you two,” she greets. “Please come with me.” San reluctantly nods, and he and Wooyoung follow behind Mrs. Kim. They soon arrive at the office, and they are allowed inside the principal’s office. “Thank you two for coming,” she says, as she sits down behind the desk, the other three sitting down. “San, Wooyoung, I brought you two here, because Sunmi has some things she has to say.” San and Wooyoung look at Sunmi, her face pale, and her eyes looking a bit dull. “Sunmi,” she says sternly, and Sunmi licks her lips.

“I-I’m sorry,” she finally says. “I-I was lying about everything that day you guys came to my school. S-San, Wooyoung never cheated on you. H-he actually does love you. I-I was just so jealous that you got to get new friends, and I didn’t. Th-that picture I put was back in tenth grade. I-in the picture, Wooyoung had purple hair, which was back in sophomore year. I-I lied about everything.” Sunmi bows her head down. “I-I’m really sorry.”

San’s eyes are wide, and he feels tears well up in them. “Y-you were lying this whole time?” Sunmi nods, still not looking up. “Y-you bitch.” San finally does what he’s been dying to do ever since he saw Sunmi again: he slaps her hard across her face, leaving scratch marks behind.

“San, please control yourself,” Mrs. Kim says, and San just stares at her with an angry look in his eyes. “Now that Sunmi explained everything, at least please talk to Wooyoung, San. He’s done nothing wrong, except try to get you back. Sunmi and I will leave you two alone.”

Mrs. Kim grabs Sunmi’s arm, pulling them out of the room. San and Wooyoung are left alone.

“I-I’m really sorry, Wooyoung,” San whispers, his hands clenching his jeans, his knuckles turning white. “I-I’m sorry for slapping you. I-I’m sorry for saying ‘fuck you.’ I-I’m sorry-”

San is cut off, Wooyoung smashing their lips together. San lets out a noise in surprise, but kisses Wooyoung back, missing the feeling of having Wooyoung’s lips on his. They soon pull away, and Wooyoung rests his forehead against San’s.

“I-I forgive you, Sannie,” Wooyoung says softly. “You didn’t know.”

“I did,” San insists, frowning. “I just decided to ignore the fact that your hair was purple in the picture. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Hey, it’s fine,” Wooyoung reassures, cupping San’s cheeks. “I still love you.”

Everything goes silent. Wooyoung curses himself, thinking it was too soon. “I-I’m sorry-”

This time, it is San who interrupts him by kissing him. Wooyoung smiles, kissing back. They pull away, both of them panting lightly. 

“I love you, too,” San returns, smiling.

Wooyoung smiles, and he brings their lips together again.

**

San and Wooyoung end up getting back together again. They explain to Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi what happened, and they apologize, too. They treat Wooyoung to dinner for almost a week as an apology, and Wooyoung thanks them. They all end up graduating, their parents except San’s showing up. Speaking of which, San never hears from his parents again. He doesn’t really care, since he hates them, anyway. That night, they have a party at Hongjoong’s house, celebrating their graduation. Around three weeks into summer, San moves in with Wooyoung.

They soon enter college. San majors in dancing, whilst Wooyoung majors in business, his minor being singing. They move into a separate apartment in their third week of college together. San soon gives birth to their baby, too, in their fourth week of college. He gives birth to a healthy baby girl, and they name her Aurora. 

They never hear about Sunmi again, either. Seonghwa once tells them she got therapy, but they never knew for sure. 

Then, in their fourth year of college, San and Wooyoung finally get married. They hold a small celebration, not wanting that many people to come. Their honeymoon is in Japan, and they enjoy it there. Not long after, it is Yeosang’s and Jongho’s wedding. Then, Yunho’s and Mingi’s. And finally, Hongjoong’s and Seonghwa’s. They all have kids, too, of course. Yeosang and Jongho have a baby girl, Yunho and Mingi have a baby boy, and Hongjoong and Seonghwa have a baby girl, too. 

In the end, they all live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that concludes the end of this story. thank you, everyone, who joined me through this journey. i loved writing this book, and i hope you guys loved reading it. there’ll be three bonus chapters, but after that, it really will be the end of this book. thank you to everyone who read this book <3


	31. Bonus Chapter #1

“I’m back!” Wooyoung calls out, as he enters their house, closing the door behind him.

“Woo!” San squeals, getting up from the couch and going to greet his boyfriend. He wraps his arms around Wooyoung’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Wooyoung smiles against it, and he places his hands on San’s waist, kissing him back. 

Last week, Wooyoung got a job at his father’s business to start saving up for his and San’s baby. Sure, his family is rich, and they can get as much money as they want, but Wooyoung feels it would be much better if he earns the money for them, and they don’t just get the money in their hands without doing anything. He works from seven in the morning until four in the evening on Mondays through Fridays. He doesn’t complain, but he does get tired.

San and Wooyoung pull away, smiling at each other. Wooyoung places his hand on San’s bump, caressing it. “How has our little princess been doing?”

San smiles, and he places his hand on top of Wooyoung’s before they feel a kick against their hands. The baby started kicking a few days ago, and when San first felt it, it was four in the morning. He had gasped and shook Wooyoung awake. Wooyoung, scared that San and their baby were in danger, woke up. But San just told him that the baby kicked, and Wooyoung pressed his hand against San’s bump, receiving a kick against his hand a few seconds later. They had tears of joy in their eyes, and almost didn’t sleep for the rest of the night, wanting to enjoy the feeling of the baby kicking against their palms.

They also learned that the baby is a girl four days after their graduation. San had an ultrasound appointment, and when the doctor asked if they would like to know the gender of the baby, they both agreed. Of course, neither of them care whether it is a boy or a girl, but they still want to know. When the doctor said he couldn’t find out the gender of the baby right now, they agreed that the doctor could send them the news through the mail. When they told the rest, Seonghwa proposed that they hold a gender reveal party, and they agreed. A few of their close friends came over, and the gender reveal was put in a huge balloon. San and Wooyoung poked it with a needle, so it could open, and pink confetti came out. They both were ecstatic and cried, kissing each other, whilst everyone else celebrates.

“She’s been good,” San replies. “Except she’s been kicking all day, making me tired.”

Wooyoung smiles, and he looks down at San’s bump. “Princess, why are you making mommy so tired, hmm? Let him relax.” Wooyoung kneels and presses a soft kiss on the spot above San’s belly button. The kicking stops, and San smiles, as Wooyoung gets back up.

“Thank you,” San says, and Wooyoung nods, kissing the older again.

“Where’s my mom?” Wooyoung asks, as he finally realizes that the said female isn’t there.

“She’s upstairs, taking a shower,” San replies. 

Wooyoung hums in response. “Did she bother you all day?”

“I wouldn’t call it bothering, but...yeah,” San says. “She wouldn’t let me get up for at least a second. I almost peed myself earlier, because she didn’t let me get up.”

Wooyoung chuckles. “Did you tell her anything?”

San shakes his head. “I didn’t want to be rude.”

Wooyoung nods, taking a seat on the couch and pulling San down on his lap. The older smiles and he rests his head against Wooyoung’s shoulder. They stay in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Wooyoung speaks up, an idea coming to his head: “Why don’t we move in together?”

It takes San a few seconds to register what Wooyoung said before his eyes widen, and he sits up, looking at Wooyoung. “W-what?”

“Why don’t we move in together?” he repeats, a soft smile on his face.

“A-aren’t we already living t-together?” San points out, a bit nervous.

Wooyoung smiles. “No, dollie. I meant that we move into our own place. Away from my parents.”

San doesn’t know what to say. H's speechless. Don’t get him wrong, he _has_ thought about moving in with Wooyoung in their own place, but wouldn’t it be too early for that? I mean, they barely started dating again a few weeks ago. “I-isn’t it too early, though?”

Wooyoung thinks about it, and he lets out a small hum. “I guess you’re right. But I don’t mean right now, Sannie. It’s just a suggestion. If you don’t want to, then we won’t.”

San nods, and he leans his head against Wooyoung’s shoulder again. _It would be nice to move in with Wooyoung, right?_

\--

“Wooyoung asked you to move in with him?!” Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi exclaim in unison, as the four of them are at a café.

“Shh, you guys,” San scolds, looking around to see if anyone is looking at them. “Don’t be so loud.”

“Sorry,” Seonghwa sheepishly says. “B-but why did Wooyoung ask you that? Aren’t you guys comfortable?”

“We are,” San assures, “but it’s just Wooyoung’s parents that are a bit of a problem. They’re wonderful and all, but sometimes...they can be a bit of a handful. For example, yesterday Mrs. Jung didn’t let me go anywhere, and I almost peed myself, since I couldn’t get up.”

Yeosang nods. “I mean, I guess Wooyoung does have a point. What did you say?”

“I just asked if it was a bit too early to move in,” San replies. “Wooyoung said that I was right, but that he didn’t mean right now. It was just a suggestion.”

“I say you do,” Mingi says. “Besides there’s a baby in the way. You’re going to have to have a whole room for her, a bunch of stuff for her, and not to mention, she’s going to cry in the middle of the night. She’ll wake up everyone.”

San sighs, realizing Mingi is right. But then Seonghwa speaks up: “I say to wait. I agree with Mingi, but Wooyoung’s parents can help, too. If you and Wooyoung are both busy someday, or want to go on a date, or something like that, they can take care of her. And they also have experience of taking care of a baby. They might know what to do if you ever need help.”

San nods, realizing Seonghwa is also right. “I-I’ll wait, then. But it would be nice to live alone with Wooyoung.”

“Yeah, and you guys can do some things without having to worry about being too loud,” Yeosang smirks. San’s face flushes, and he kicks Yeosang’s shin under the table.

“Yeosang!” San exclaims, and the other three laugh.

\--

As the months pass by, San’s bump grows bigger, and their first day of college comes closer. They have all decided on what they would be majoring in: San would major in dancing—even though he doesn’t know how he'll manage since he is pregnant—and Wooyoung is going to major in business to take after his father’s business. They all enrolled at Seoul University and were luckily accepted. 

“San, maybe you should get another major for the meanwhile,” Wooyoung says, as he and San get ready for bed.

San stops, his oversized shirt barely over his head. “What do you mean by that?”

“I-I’m just saying that maybe you shouldn’t major in dance right now,” Wooyoung explains carefully, knowing how mad San can get. “Before you get mad, just think about it. You’re eight, almost nine months. You’re gonna give birth to our princess soon. What if you injure yourself in dance, and have a miscarriage? Or the baby gets harmed? You know we can’t take that chance.”

San sighs, pulling the rest of his shirt down. “I guess you’re right. But what should I major in, then? I’m not that good at anything else.”

“You could major in singing,” Wooyoung suggests, laying down on the bed. “You have a beautiful voice.”

San doesn’t agree with Wooyoung there but nods. “Okay... But after I give birth, and rest for a while, I’m going to major in dance, got it?”

Wooyoung chuckles, nodding. San smiles, and he climbs onto the bed, snuggling next to Wooyoung’s side. The now raven-haired male smiles, wrapping his arms around San’s waist and pulling the covers over them. He kisses San’s forehead, placing a hand on his bump, before saying, “Good night, my loves.”

San smiles, saying, “Goodnight, Woo.”

\--

Thankfully, their first and second week of college goes smoothly. San ends up majoring in singing, but just for now. He has also been thinking about Wooyoung’s suggestion of them moving in together at their own place. They’ve been dating for three-almost-four months now, which is a bit early, but they have a baby on the way. Neither of them feels like still living with Wooyoung’s parents. 

“Hi, Sannie,” he greets, as he waits outside the older’s classroom, and San has walked out.

“Hi,” he returns, pecking Wooyoung’s lips, and intertwining their hands.

Wooyoung smiles, the two of them starting to head back toward his car. 

“How did your classes go?” he asks, as they both get inside the vehicle.

“It went okay,” San replies. “Yours?”

“Tiring, but I managed,” Wooyoung says, and San smiles, nodding. Wooyoung starts driving, the two of them in silence. The thought of moving in alone with Wooyoung comes across San’s mind again, and he glances at the younger. 

“Woo?” San calls out softly, and Wooyoung hums in response, letting him continue. “D-do...do you still want to move in together?”

Wooyoung’s eyes widen a bit at San’s question, but he smiles at him. “Yeah, but only if you want to. Why?”

“Because...I’ve been giving it some thought, and I think I want to, too,” he explains, and Wooyoung gives him an excited smile, letting out a small squeal.

“Great. Where do you wanna move to?”

“Maybe close by the university,” San mutters. “Your dad owns an apartment nearby, right? We can move in there.”

“Okay,” Wooyoung agrees. 

\--

When Wooyoung’s parents come home that day, San and Wooyoung tell them the news about wanting to move in together alone. Wooyoung’s dad seems okay, but Wooyoung’s mom seems a bit bummed. Thankfully, she understands. They tell Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Yunho, Yeosang, Mingi, and Jongho the news, and they agree to help. They come over every day to help them pack, and by Friday, everything is packed. San and Wooyoung have decided to move in at the apartment complex Wooyoung’s dad owns, which is a good idea since it is near the university. Their apartment is on the seventh floor, and they probably got the nicest suite. They move in on Saturday, and the other six help them move in.

“Is that everything?” Hongjoong questions, as he sets one of the last boxes down.

“Almost,” Wooyoung answers, setting another box down.

“I can help,” San offers, but Wooyoung shakes his head.

“Sannie, you’re nine months pregnant. You can’t help,” he reminds, and San pouts. 

“You can help put the stuff away, though,” Seonghwa says, as he walks in, carrying a box. “But only if they’re light.”

“You guys are such party poopers,” San whines, and they laugh at him.

When the rest haul the rest of the boxes in, they sit down on the couch, exhausted. When it nears eight in the night, they are drinking wine by the kitchen island. Well, except for San, since he can’t.

“Thanks, you guys, for helping,” Wooyoung says. 

Yunho smiles. “You’re welcome. But what are you guys carrying in there? The boxes were heavy as fuck.”

“That’s my stuff,” San says sheepishly. “I have a lot of clothes.”

“Damn,” Jongho mutters, taking a sip of his wine. “Anyway, let’s make a toast.”

“To what?” Yeosang asks, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“To San and Wooyoung hyungs’ new apartment,” he answers. “Congrats, hyungs.”

San smiles. “Thanks, Jongho.”

The youngest nods and they all clink their cups together.

\--

Later that night, San and Wooyoung lay in bed, cuddled up against each other. The other six went home around one in the morning—it is currently one-fourteen—and congratulated the two again, before leaving. San is tired, wanting to go lay down ever since an hour ago, but he urged himself to be strong, not wanting to say goodbye to his friends yet. 

They still have boxes to unpack, but thankfully they aren’t that many. Just around twenty to thirty. They didn’t unpack anything tonight since they were all distracted with each other, but San knows they'll start tomorrow.

(well, more likely wooyoung would start because he wouldn’t want san to do anything.)


	32. Bonus Chapter #2

“I-I’m cumming,” San announces, his hands fisting the sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white.

Wooyoung nods, still thrusting in and out of San. The now green-haired male lets out a loud moan, his vision turning white for a few seconds before he cums, his liquid going onto his thighs, and the lower part of his bump. Ever since he got pregnant, sex with Wooyoung has been heavenly. San pants, waiting for Wooyoung to reach his release. The raven-haired male soon does, cumming inside of San. The two of them pant for a bit, Wooyoung still inside San, before he pulls himself out, San immediately letting out a small whine at the loss of heat.

Wooyoung chuckles, placing a soft kiss on the top of San’s bump, and getting off of him, heading toward the bathroom. He comes back, wipes in his hands, and he cleans himself and San up, before throwing the wipes away.

“Come cuddle me,” he whines in a baby voice, extending out his arms, pouting.

“I’m almost there, you impatient baby,” Wooyoung says, climbing onto the bed. San lets out a small huff, snuggling closer to his boyfriend’s side. Wooyoung smiles, and he wraps his arms around San’s waist, holding him closer.

“Thank you,” he whispers, closing his eyes.

Wooyoung nods, knowing what San is talking about. “Go to sleep now, Sannie.”

The pregnant male nods this time, pressing a light kiss against Wooyoung’s collarbone before he falls asleep in his boyfriend’s arms. The ravenette smiles, and it isn’t long before he falls asleep as well.

\--

Around two in the morning, that’s when San feels it.

The most agonizing pain strikes him, and he lets out a groan, his hands flying to his stomach automatically. A second passes before he feels something else.

His water has just broken.

San gasps, his eyes wide. His baby is ready to come. His and Wooyoung’s baby is ready to come out into the world. It takes a few moments for San to register this, before he starts shaking Wooyoung awake, his name falling out of his lips.

“Wooyoung, wake up,” he says, shaking him harder. “Woo.”

The raven-haired male stirs, and he lazily opens one eye. “Yes, Sannie?”

“My water broke,” he explains, and it takes Wooyoung a few moments to register what the older said, before he sits up, his eyes widening.

“W-what?”

“My. Water. Broke,” San repeats a bit more clearly before he feels a contraction hit him again. He lets out a groan, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain. Wooyoung just stares at San, not knowing what to do. “J-Jung Wooyoung, if you don’t do anything right now, I will break your nose.”

“R-right,” he mutters, getting up. Wooyoung quickly pulls on some clothes, getting San changed, too. He helps his boyfriend get up, holding his hand. San holds his belly, walking slowly, as Wooyoung leads him out of their room. He is quick to go into the nursery room they had set up a few days ago and grabs the baby bag. He goes back to San and grabs his hand again. They walk out of the apartment building, the two of them nervous and anxious. They soon reach Wooyoung’s car, and he helps San get in.

Wooyoung jogs toward the driver’s side, getting inside. He turns on the car, quickly putting on his seatbelt. He starts calling the hospital, the line ringing when San clutches his hand. Wooyoung lets him, and once the hospital answers, San answers for him, letting out a scream.

“M-my boyfriend’s about to give birth,” Wooyoung explains.

“Okay. Just come over here safely,” the male on the line replies. “We’ll have everything ready.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Wooyoung mutters, hanging up. He starts to drive, quickly trying to get to the hospital, without getting a speeding ticket. San’s grip on his hand tightens, and he holds back a scream, sure San has just broken his hand. “We’re almost there, Sannie.”

The pregnant male doesn’t reply; he just continues to pant and breathe heavily, trying to calm himself down. Around seven minutes later, they arrive at the hospital, and Wooyoung is quick to rush toward the passenger’s side. He opens the door and helps San unbuckle himself, helping him get out. San leans against the car, doing the breathing exercises he learned in his pregnancy class. Wooyoung comes back, the baby bag in his hands, and he grabs San’s hand, leading him toward the entrance of the hospital.

When they get inside the building, there are already two nurses waiting for San with a wheelchair. They help San sit down, and one of them turns toward Wooyoung, whilst the other starts pushing San toward the ‘waiting for labor’ room.

“Are you the father?” the nurse asks, and Wooyoung nods.

“I-I am,” he answers.

It is the nurse’s turn to nod, and she motions for Wooyoung to follow her. He does, and they end up in the room where the other nurse has taken San. When they get there, the other nurse is already getting San ready, the green-haired male already dressed in a hospital gown.

“Alright, San, you’re still at one centimeter,” the doctor—whom Wooyoung assumes is going to help San give birth—announces, after checking through San’s legs.

Wooyoung immediately goes to San’s side, holding his hand. “How much does he need to be to give birth?”

“Ten.”

“How long will that take?” San questions.

The doctor shrugs. “It usually depends on your body. It might take up as soon as one hour, but it can also take as long as a full day.”

San lets out a groan, letting his head fall against his pillow. 

“I’ll be back in an hour to see how long you are,” the doctor says, and the other two nod, thanking her before she leaves.

“I want to get her out of me, Woo,” San whines, and Wooyoung lets out a soft smile, kissing the older’s forehead.

“I’m sure she’ll be ready to get out soon,” Wooyoung assures, rubbing San’s bump softly. “She’s an energetic baby.”

San seems a bit unsure still, but he nods. “C-can you call the rest? I want them to see her, too.”

Wooyoung nods. He was actually planning on doing that earlier, but he was too distracted. He takes out his phone and goes to Hongjoong’s contact. He taps on it, and the line rings, but it doesn’t pick up. Wooyoung then remembers it is two twenty-seven in the morning.

“They’re not answering,” he tells San. “They’re probably asleep.” San seems a bit sad, but he understands. Another contraction hits him, and he lets out a groan, his grip on Wooyoung’s hand getting tighter. Wooyoung frowns, sad that San has to go through so much pain, but he knows they both know it would be worth it. Around nine minutes later, Wooyoung’s phone rings again. He takes it out, checking the caller ID, and seeing that it is Hongjoong calling him back. He answers the phone. “Hello?”

“W-Wooyoung?” comes Hongjoong’s groggy voice. Wooyoung feels bad for waking him up. “Why are you calling so late? Seonghwa and I were busy.”

Wooyoung then figures that Hongjoong and Seonghwa weren’t apparently asleep, and he makes a disgusted face. “TMI, hyung.”

Wooyoung can basically hear Hongjoong roll his eyes. “Whatever,” he mutters. “What do you want?”

“San and I are in the hospital,” Wooyoung explains.

“W-what? Why? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine,” Wooyoung assures. “San’s about to give birth.” The other line is quiet for a bit, and Wooyoung actually thinks Hongjoong hanged up. He checks the screen and realizes that the now light brown-haired male hasn’t. “Hyung?”

 _“WHAT?!”_ Hongjoong and Seonghwa exclaim in unison, and they yell so loudly, Wooyoung has to pull his phone away from his ear.

“S-San’s giving birth,” he repeats, and lets out a strained groan when San clutches his hand tightly again, having another contraction.

“W-we’ll be over there soon,” Seonghwa says before the line ends.

“They’ll be here soon,” Wooyoung tells San, and the older nods, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his head. Wooyoung smiles, and he grabs a towel, wiping the beads away. He leans down and presses a chaste kiss on San’s lips. “And our princess will be here soon, too.”

\--

Wooyoung ends up calling Yunho, Yeosang, Mingi, and Jongho, too, telling them the same news he told Hongjoong and Seonghwa. They were surprised as well, but excited, promising they would get there soon. Hongjoong and Seonghwa arrive there first, then Yunho and Mingi, and lastly, Yeosang and Jongho.

“How far is he?” Seonghwa asks, smiling softly down at San, tears in his eyes.

“Now, he’s two centimeters,” Wooyoung replies, letting out a soft sigh. “He needs to be at ten to give birth.”

“I never want to get pregnant, then,” Seonghwa mutters, and Hongjoong chuckles, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I’m sure you’ll change your mind soon, Hwa,” Hongjoong says softly, pressing a soft kiss on Seonghwa’s cheek.

“Maybe I will,” he agrees, smiling softly. “But only if it’s your baby.”

“Get a room, hyungs,” Yunho jokes, making the oldest two glare at him. “San’s trying to give birth here.”

“How are you feeling, San?” Yeosang questions.

“O-okay,” San answers. “I’m just in a lot of pain.”

“You’re never getting me pregnant,” Mingi tells Yunho, and the raven-haired male chuckles, pulling his boyfriend closer to him.

“Have you told your parents yet, Wooyoung?” Hongjoong inquires, looking at the second youngest.

Wooyoung’s eyes widen, as he realizes that indeed he hasn’t told his parents. “Shit, no. I’ll them right now.” Hongjoong chuckles, shaking his head at Wooyoung. The raven-haired male calls his mom, waiting for her to pick up. She does, making Wooyoung feel guilty for waking her up so late, but he knows she would want to know. He tells her that San is about to give birth, and she reacts the same as the others, if not, even louder. She promises she and Wooyoung’s dad would get there soon before the call ends. “They’ll be here soon.” 

\--

When Wooyoung’s parents get there, they quickly go to San’s side, tears in Wooyoung’s mom’s eyes.

“Oh, dear, how have you been feeling?” she queries softly, and San gives her a weak smile.

“I’m in a lot of pain, and I really want to rip my princess out of me, but I’m good,” he responds, and Wooyoung’s mom frowns, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Maybe you should go to sleep, San,” Wooyoung’s dad suggests. “No one knows how long you’ll be in labor for, and it might take all of your energy. Wooyoung’s mom went through that, and she regrets not taking a nap.”

San nods, knowing that Wooyoung’s dad is right. “O-okay.”

“We’ll be out in the waiting room,” Jongho says before he and the rest of them except Wooyoung walk out of the room.

“Goodnight, Sannie,” he whispers, once they are alone.

“Goodnight,” San whispers back, closing his eyes.

\--

San’s cervix widens only one centimeter per hour, much to his and Wooyoung’s disappointment. Six hours have now passed, and San is eight centimeters long, thankfully. It is eight forty-six in the morning, and San has woken up from his second nap, seeing that his side is empty. He starts to panic but notices Wooyoung sleeping in one of the chairs against the wall, resting his head back against the wall. San smiles at the sight.

“Woo,” he calls out. “Wooyoung.”

The ravenette stirs, before he wakes up, getting up once he sees that San is awake. “D-do you need anything?”

San shakes his head. “Come lay down.” He pats the bed.

Wooyoung shakes his head this time. “I can’t. I might mess something up.”

“You won’t,” San assures, and he scoots over as much as he can, patting the space next to him. “Come on. I know you’re tired.”

Wooyoung seems a bit hesitant, but he knows San wouldn’t stop bothering him about it. He lets out a sigh, and walks toward the bed, laying down. San smiles and embraces Wooyoung in his arms. Wooyoung smiles, snuggling into San’s embrace, but is careful of the older’s bump. San places a soft kiss on the top of his head and lets him sleep.

Around five minutes pass before San hears the door knock. “Come in,” he allows. The door opens, revealing the other six.

“Morning,” Hongjoong greets, the six of them walking in. “You hungry?”

San nods. “Really.”

“I’ll go get you something to eat,” Seonghwa says, and San nods, the oldest leaving the room.

“Did Wooyoung barely go to sleep?” Yunho asks, smiling at the younger’s sleeping face.

San nods, and he grins at Wooyoung’s sleeping face, too. “He was sleeping on the chairs, and I knew his neck would be sore once he woke up, so I told him to sleep here. He needed it, anyway. He’s been the one most awake amongst the ten of us.”

“How far are you?” Yeosang says.

“Eight,” San replies. “I’m almost there. Where’re Wooyoung’s parents?”

“They went to get something,” Mingi explains, and San nods.

Seonghwa soon comes back, and he hands San a bowl of Cheerios. San thanks him and begins eating. 

When nine a.m. rolls around, the doctor—Dr. Kim, as they all find out—comes back, and she checks how far San is. “You’re now at nine centimeters, San. Just one more hour, and you’ll be giving birth.”

San nods, holding back his excitement and nervousness. The seven of them continue to talk, each of them taking turns to hold San’s hand when a contraction hits. When it is nine fifty-six, Wooyoung wakes up, seeing that he is still in San’s arms. He lets out a yawn, and San looks down at him.

“Morning,” San greets softly.

“Morning,” Wooyoung greets back, pecking San’s lips. “What time is it?”

“Nine fifty-seven,” Jongho answers, and Wooyoung’s eyes widen, sitting up.

“Y-you’re at nine centimeters then?” he asks, and San nods.

“I’m going to give birth to our princess in three minutes,” he softly says, and Wooyoung’s eyes well up with tears, bringing San into a kiss again.

Around a minute later, they hear the door knock, before it opens, revealing Wooyoung’s parents. 

“We’re back,” Wooyoung’s mom says. “San, dear, how far are you?”

“NIne,” he repeats, a soft smile on his face.

“Well, we better leave, then,” Wooyoung’s dad says. “You’ll be giving birth soon. Good luck, San.”

Everyone wishes San the same thing, as they all leave, Hongjoong closing the door behind him. San and Wooyoung sigh, enjoying each other’s embrace. When nine fifty-nine strikes, Wooyoung gets off the bed. When ten a.m. strikes, San lets out a scream for the first time that day, clutching his stomach. The doctor and nurses are just in time to come in.

“You’re at ten centimeters, San,” Dr. Kim confirms, pulling on her gloves correctly. “Ready to push?”

San nervously looks at Wooyoung, who nods at him assuringly. “Y-yeah.”

“Okay. At the count of three, you’re going to start pushing, okay?” Dr. Kim says, and San nods, feeling another wave of pain hit him again. Wooyoung grabs his hand, pushing his green hair out of his eyes. “One...two...three. Push, San.”

He does. San begins pushing, squeezing his eyes shut. Wooyoung whispers soothing words, encouraging him to continue pushing. San sits up, gripping his knees to help him. The pain is unbearable, but he wants to be able to push through for his and Wooyoung’s baby girl. 

“Her head’s crowning,” Dr. Kim announces, and Wooyoung checks, smiling as he indeed sees his baby girl’s head pushing through. “You’re almost there, San. Just keep pushing.” San continues to do so. He so badly wants to see his baby girl and has even imagined the scenarios of how he would carry, treat, feed, and love her with all his heart. After what seems like forever, all of them hear the cry of a baby, and San pants, his pushing coming to a stop. “Congratulations, San and Wooyoung. San gave birth to a healthy baby girl.”

San and Wooyoung smile, tears in their eyes. Dr. Kim hands one of the nurses the baby, and they clean her, wrapping her up in a pink blanket. They hand her to Wooyoung first, who hands her to San. The green-haired male welcomes his baby in his arms, her eyes closed, as she breathes in and out peacefully.

“Sh-she’s beautiful,” San lets out softly and lets out a sob when he feels his baby’s tiny fist circle his pointer finger.

“Is there a name for her yet?” Dr. Kim asks.

Wooyoung and San look at each other before they nod.

“Jung Aurora,” Wooyoung replies.

“Beautiful name,” Dr. Kim compliments, and Wooyoung smiles at her in thanks.

“You wanna carry her?” San whispers after a few moments, the sleepiness now coming to him.

“You don’t want to anymore?” Wooyoung questions.

“I do, but I’m getting sleepy,” San explains, and he hands Aurora to her father. Wooyoung welcomes her in his arms, smiling down at her little face. He feels tears well up in his eyes, and he can’t believe he is now a father. 

“Hi, Aurie,” he greets in a soft voice. “I’m your daddy.” At her father’s voice, Aurora seems to have woken up, her brown doe eyes staring up at Wooyoung. He smiles at her, kissing her forehead softly. She lets out a soft coo, her legs squirming before she relaxes in her father’s embrace. “I love you,” he whispers, letting a few tears fall down his face. Breaking him out of his trance, Wooyoung hears the door knock. “Come in,” he allows, rocking Aurora back and forth.

“Hey,” Hongjoong greets softly, he and Seonghwa walking inside. “We were only allowed two guests at a time.”

Wooyoung nods. “Meet Jung Aurora, hyungs.”

Seonghwa gasps, his hands flying to his mouth, and tears build up in them. “Sh-she’s so beautiful. Oh my god. C-can I carry her?”

Wooyoung nods again, handing Aurora over to her oldest uncle. Seonghwa cradles Aurora’s small head carefully in his arms, softly holding her. He looks down at her face, and she looks back at him with her soft brown doe eyes. “Sh-she’s amazing, Joong. Look. I want a baby now.”

Hongjoong chuckles. “You’d look beautiful with a baby, Hwa.”

Soon, the other seven come in, and they all take turns holding Aurora. Wooyoung’s parents coo and cry over their granddaughter, saying that she looks a lot like her parents. When Aurora is taken away to be taken care of, Wooyoung is left alone with San again, the green-haired male still sleeping. Wooyoung lets out a soft sigh, and he wipes a green strand out of San’s face. 

“Thank you for giving birth to our baby girl, Sannie,” Wooyoung whispers, pressing a soft kiss to San’s forehead. San subconsciously smiles.


	33. Bonus Chapter #3

As the years pass by, San’s and Wooyoung’s baby grows up to be a healthy little girl. They both treat and spoil her with love, and love her dearly. When they need to go to college, they usually let her stay at her grandparent’s house, but when she can’t, they take her to school with them. 

When San gives birth, he takes a few days off of school in order to take care of Aurora, breastfeed her, and just be there with her. He's also ordered by the hospital to stay home for at least a week, so he does. After that, he can’t dance for two weeks, so he continues his singing major. When those two weeks are up, he changes his major to dancing. 

Since San wants to be a dance teacher, he needs to get a bachelor’s degree if he wants to be hired quickly. A bachelor’s degree takes up four years of college. Wooyoung is going to be the CEO of his father’s business, so he also has to get a bachelor’s degree. They both agree to go to college for four years to pursue their jobs. Wooyoung’s parents agree to babysit Aurora, whilst San and Wooyoung go to school.

Aurora also grows to love her parents very much. Ever since she was a baby, she sleeps with them in their bed, since she doesn’t want to sleep in her own room. 

Now, Aurora is four years old, her four birthday being about a week ago. Her parents are in their fourth year of college, and in eight months they would be graduating. Currently, San is still at school, since he has something to make up, and Aurora is with Wooyoung, the two of them at San’s favorite restaurant. They are also with Yunho and Mingi, Yunho cradling their four-month baby boy in his arms.

“Daddy, can I order for mommy?” Aurora pleads, showcasing her puppy eyes. She knows her parents are a sucker for them.

“Um...” Wooyoung averts eye contact with Aurora. The last time they let her order for them, she ended up ordering chicken nuggets. And the restaurant they were at didn’t even sell chicken nuggets. “Maybe next time, okay, Aurie?”

Aurora pouts, but thankfully, she is mature enough to not make a tantrum. When it is their turn in line, they order, before going to sit at an empty table.

“Is San almost done?” Yunho asks, handing the baby to Mingi since he is starting to fuss.

“He should be done around four forty-five,” Wooyoung explains, and Yunho nods. As if on cue, Wooyoung’s phone starts ringing, and he takes it out, seeing that the now blonde-haired male is calling him. With a smile, Wooyoung answers the call. “Hey, Sannie.”

“Hey, Woo,” he greets back. “Where are you guys?”

“We’re at a restaurant,” Wooyoung replies. “Why?”

“Because I’m almost done.” 

Wooyoung raises an eyebrow, checking his watch. It is barely 4:22 PM. “You’re early.”

“I just miss my boyfriend and my daughter so much,” San giggles. “Can you come pick me up?”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung answers. “We’ll be over there soon.”

“Thank you, Woo. I love you.”

Wooyoung smiles. “I love you, too,” he returns before he hangs up the call.

“Was it San?” Mingi guesses, burping his baby.

Wooyoung nods, but, before he can say anything, Aurora beats him to it: “Ooh, is mommy almost out? Can we go see him?”

“We’ll pick him up soon, Aurie,” Wooyoung assures, ruffling her hair. 

Yunho smiles. “Have you thought of proposing to San any time soon?”

Wooyoung’s eyes widen. If he was drinking water, he is sure he would’ve spit it out. He spares a conscious glance at Aurora, who seems too busy playing a game on his phone—who knows how she got it—to notice or hear what Yunho said. “N-no. W-why would I think about that?”

“Wooyoung, you two have been dating for four years now,” Mingi reminds. “That’s the longest you have to wait, before getting married to someone. And besides, you two already have a kid, already started a family, and love each other very much.”

“Yeah, and you can get married after we graduate,” Yunho adds.

Wooyoung thinks about it. The idea of getting married to San, and spending the rest of his life with him sounds amazing, but he isn’t sure if San wants to get married just yet. “I-I’ll have to talk with San.”

“Wooyoung, the main purpose of a proposal is that it’s a surprise,” Yunho chuckles. “San can’t know you’re gonna propose to him.”

“Why not?” Wooyoung frowns.

“Because then it won’t be a surprise,” Mingi explains. “But if you still want to ask him, just ask him if he’s ready to get married, or something around those lines.”

“Okay...” Wooyoung says, even though he is still a bit unsure.

\--

“Hello?”

“Sannie, we’re outside,” Wooyoung tells the older, parking in front of San’s last class building, which is dance.

“Okay. I’ll be there in a sec,” he says, before ending the call.

“Is mommy getting here soon?” Aurora asks, and Wooyoung nods, Aurora swinging her legs excitedly.

A few minutes later, they can already see San walking toward them, his bag swung over his shoulder. He smiles, as his eyes land on Wooyoung’s car—he still has the same one from high school—and opens the passenger’s side’s door, getting inside. 

“Hey, you two,” he greets, leaning in to kiss Wooyoung. The two peck each other’s lips, before pulling away, San turning in his seat to tickle Aurora’s legs, earning a cute giggle from her. 

“Mommy, you’re back!” she cheers. “How was your class? Was it boring?”

San chuckles, buckling himself in, as Wooyoung starts driving toward their apartment. “Not really. Did you enjoy spending time with Uncle Yunho, Uncle Mingi, and little nephew Dong-hyun?”

Aurora nods her head excitedly. “Yeah! Uncle Yunho and Uncle Mingi even bought me ice cream. Dong-hyun was so cute, though. I pinched his cheeks a lot.”

San chuckles. “That’s nice. He _is_ cute. I kinda wanna pinch Dong-hyun’s cheeks right now...”

Aurora giggles and Wooyoung hands Aurora her book she likes to read when they are in the car. She opens it and starts to read. San smiles, and he reaches over to intertwine his and Wooyoung’s fingers. The younger smiles at the gesture, and what he discussed with Yunho and Mingi runs through his mind. He glances at San nervously, before putting his attention back to the road.

“Sannie?” he speaks up, making San look at him.

“Yeah?”

“Um...” Wooyoung purses his lips, thinking of how he can say what he wants to ask. “D-do you ever want to get married?”

San is surprised that Wooyoung asks him this. Sure, he’s thought of getting married before, but they’ve never talked about this. A small smile forms itself on his face. “Y-yeah. I think it’d be nice. Why?”

“N-no reason,” Wooyoung assures, smiling nervously. 

San looks at Wooyoung suspiciously, before shrugging, and turning his attention back to the window.

\--

The days pass by, and the only thing Wooyoung can think about is marrying San. He knows Yunho and Mingi are right: he and San _do_ love each other. And it would make sense to get married since they already started a family. And San does love Wooyoung a lot. So why would he say no?

Yet, Wooyoung can’t help but think that San would say no. He is scared that the older would, and then break up with him, and take their daughter with him. But Wooyoung knows he is overreacting. Except at the same time...what if he isn’t?

“Hyung?” Jongho calls out, waving his hand in front of Wooyoung’s face. “Hyung?!”

Snapping out of his daze, Wooyoung sees Jongho looking at him with an eyebrow raised. Wooyoung smiles, clearing his throat. “Y-yes?”

“Did you hear me?” Jongho asks.

“N-no,” Wooyoung sheepishly admits, making Jongho roll his eyes.

“I was saying, when are you going to propose to San-hyung?” he repeats. “Yeosang told me that San-hyung’s been talking to them about you proposing to him. Are you?”

“I-I’m thinking about it,” Wooyoung mutters.

“Do it, then,” Jongho encourages. “All of us can help, and I’m sure Aurora would love to help, too.”

“I...don’t know,” Wooyoung frowns. “I mean, I’ve done plenty of stupid mistakes in the past. What if San says no, because of that? What if he breaks up with me? H-he’ll take Aurora with him, and I don’t want that.”

Jongho shakes his head. “Hyung, nothing will happen. Besides, I’m pretty sure San-hyung doesn’t care about what you did in the past. Why do you think he’s dating you? Hell, why do you even think he loves you so much, he’s willing to sacrifice everything for you?”

“M-maybe because he feels bad...?”

Jongho rolls his eyes. “Hyung, use your brain. San loves you. He’ll do anything for you. I’m a hundred percent sure he’ll say yes.”

Wooyoung looks at Jongho, still a bit doubtful. But then, he sighs in defeat. “Fine. Can you guys help me set everything up?”

Jongho smiles. “Of course.” 

\--

Once Wooyoung makes sure the shower is turned on, he turns toward Aurora, the little girl looking back at her father.

“Aurie, would you like it if mommy and I got married?” he questions, and Aurora tilts her head in confusion.

“What’s that?”

“It means mommy and I will be together forever,” Wooyoung explains, as best as he can to a four-year-old. “We’ll never separate.”

Aurora’s eyes light up. “Yeah! Are you going to ask mommy to marry you, daddy?” Wooyoung nods, and he gets out a purple velvet box from his back pocket. He opens the lid and shows his daughter the petite twist diamond ring settled in the middle of the box. Aurora gasps at the ring, her small hands coming to cover her mouth. “It’s beautiful,” she says. Wooyoung smiles, closing the lid, and putting the box away.

“I know, but you can’t say anything to mommy, okay?” he says, and Aurora nods.

\--

Two days later, it is Friday, and San has classes. Unfortunately. Wooyoung has classes, too, but only two. He gets out around noon, and realizes San gets out until six-fifty p.m. He smiles, walking toward his car, and getting inside. He gets out his phone, and goes to Hongjoong’s contact, calling him.

“Hello?” he says, once he picks up.

“Hey, hyung,” Wooyoung greets. “Where are you?”

“I’m at my house,” Hongjoong replies. “Why?”

Wooyoung sighs in relief. “Can you and the rest meet me at mine and San’s apartment? I have something to tell you guys.”

“Okay...” Hongjoong sounds a bit confused, but Wooyoung tells him bye, before hanging up. He turns his car on, and starts driving toward his parents’ house to pick up Aurora.

\--

When San gets out of class, he is surprised to see Seonghwa’s car outside his dance building. Looking closely, San notices that Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi are inside, waiting for him. San smiles, and walks toward the car, getting inside.

“What are you guys doing here?” he inquires.

“Hello to you, too, San,” Seonghwa says jokingly, as he starts driving. “We came to pick you up. Duh.”

San rolls his eyes. “I know. But why? Didn’t you have a date with Hongjoong-hyung?”

“We changed it to next week,” Seonghwa explains. “Now stop asking questions.”

“Where are we going?” San asks, ignoring Seonghwa.

“We’re going to your apartment,” Yeosang answers. “And then we’re gonna go somewhere else.”

“Why are we going to my apartment?” San says.

“Because you need to shower,” Mingi responds. “You smell disgusting, San.”

The blonde rolls his eyes, nudging Mingi. The now raven-haired male with aqua green ends laughs, nudging San back. The third youngest shakes his head, and the four of them continue talking until they reach his apartment. Once they are inside, San doesn’t see Wooyoung nor Aurora anywhere, and he's sure Wooyoung picked her up already. But, before he can ask the other three about it, Seonghwa is already pushing him toward the bathroom.

“Shower quickly,” he orders. “We need to leave soon.”

“But my clothes-”

“Here.” Yeosang hands him a hanger, and San is quick to grab it. Mingi closes the door. San is a bit confused, but he quickly showers. According to the other three, this is an important event, so when he changes into a white long-sleeved shirt, putting the collar down, the sleeves giving him sweater paws, tucking the shirt into black jeans, and puffing it out a bit, putting on a black choker to dangle around his neck, he makes sure to put on some of his best smelling perfume. Once he gets out, he sees that the others are waiting for him.

“You took too long,” Mingi mutters, sitting him down on the chair. “We still have to do your hair and makeup.”

“Where are you guys taking me?” he inquires, letting the others do their thing.

“Somewhere,” Seonghwa mumbles, “and stop asking questions. We need to get you ready.”

San lets out a small huff. The other three continue getting him ready, and when he is, they are pulling him out of his apartment, handing him a sweater and his bag, before they leave the apartment. They leave the building to head toward Seonghwa’s car, and once they arrive, they get inside, and Seonghwa starts driving. Around thirteen minutes later, they arrive, and San looks out the window, seeing a nice modern house in front of them.

“What are we doing here?” he queries, as he unbuckles himself.

“See for yourself, San.” Yeosang smiles, and San is about to ask why they are staying inside the car, but Seonghwa just pushes him. San glares at the oldest, before closing the door behind him. He looks at the house in front of him and likes how beautiful it looks. Taking a deep breath, he starts walking toward it. But, before he can go to the front door, he sees a stand that holds a bowl of plushies, and San smiles, looking at the note: _All the plushies for you, my love. Now head behind the house by the left side of it._

San is a bit confused, but he still follows what the directions are telling him, knowing it is Wooyoung who is telling him this. He walks toward the left side of the house, and lets out a small gasp, as he sees small fairy lights lighting the way. He smiles softly, and follows them, arriving at the backyard of the house. There, he finds Aurora, who is dressed beautifully in a pink floral trim dress, her hair in a braided updo.

“This is for you, mommy,” she says, handing him a bouquet of freesia flowers. San smiles, and he leans down to kiss his daughter’s forehead.

“Thanks, sweetie,” he says, as he pulls away.

Aurora nods. “Continue following the lights.”

San nods this time, and Aurora waves goodbye to him before she skips away, and San knows she would be taken care of since Seonghwa and the others are probably in the front yard. San climbs up the steps of the back porch and slides open the door, seeing rose petals and fairy lights leading him the way. He smiles, and he follows them, landing in what he assumes to be the master bedroom of the house.

When San arrives, he sees Wooyoung, looking handsome, wearing a black shirt tucked elegantly into black jeans, a black blazer on top, a black thin choker around his neck, his lavender hair parted to the sides, and brown eyeshadow around his eyes. San smiles at the sight of him.

“I’m glad you could make it,” he says softly, walking toward him, and grabbing his hands.

San chuckles. “Me, too. It was such a hassle. What is all this?”

Wooyoung smiles, and he presses a soft kiss to San’s lips, pressing a button on a remote. Soft music starts playing in the background, and Wooyoung extends his hand out to San. The blonde shakes his head playfully but grabs Wooyoung’s hand, the two of them starting to softly sway to the music.

“I love you. You know that, right?” Wooyoung says, staring into San’s eyes.

The blonde nods. “Yeah, and I love you, too, Woo.”

Wooyoung smiles, and he leans in, bringing their lips together again, before pulling away, resting their foreheads against each other. “Then marry me.”

San’s eyes widen, but it isn’t long before tears well up in them. “W-what?”

Wooyoung lets out a soft smile, and he holds San’s hands in his, getting down on one knee. “Choi San, ever since I met you, I knew you were the right one. I made plenty of stupid mistakes in the past, but you forgave me for them, so thank you. You’ve given me stuff I don’t even deserve, too. You gave birth to the most perfect daughter I could ever ask for. You’ve been there for me when other people haven’t. And you love me with all your heart, and I love you with all of mine.” Wooyoung lets go of San’s hand, grabbing the purple velvet box from his back pocket, and opening the lid, showing the ring to San. “So, Choi San, will you marry me?”

San’s eyes have tears in them, and he stares at Wooyoung in shock. Finally, he nods, letting his tears fall. “Yes! Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you!”

Wooyoung smiles, and he gets up, putting the ring on San’s ring finger. San grins, and he presses his lips against Wooyoung’s, placing his hands on the back of the younger’s nape. Wooyoung kisses back, placing his hands on San’s waist. The two kiss for a few more moments, before pulling away.

“By the way, why did you choose this house?” San asks softly, and Wooyoung grins at him.

“I was thinking that we could move in here after we got married,” Wooyoung explains, and San’s eyes well up with tears again, pressing his lips against Wooyoung’s again.

“I love you,” San whispers after he pulls away.

“I love you, too,” Wooyoung whispers back.

\--

When San and Wooyoung walk out holding hands, the others immediately know that San said yes. They cheer and hug the engaged couple tightly. Aurora joins in, happy that her parents are getting married.

(even though she still kinda doesn’t know what that means.)

Mingi offers to take care of Aurora, whilst San and Wooyoung go home, knowing what they want to do. San and Wooyoung thank him, and they both say bye to the others, before getting inside Wooyoung’s car. He drives them toward their apartment, and when they get inside, they immediately lock lips, head toward their bedroom, and have celebration sex.

The next day, Wooyoung is the first one to wake up, kissing San’s shoulder softly, as he goes to make their breakfast. As he makes their food, he remembers he also has to tell his parents the news, so that’s what he does. He calls his dad and tells them the news. His mom screeches out of excitement and promises to come tomorrow, so they can start discussing the wedding details.

As Wooyoung hangs up, he realizes that San hasn’t talked to his parents in four, almost five years. He keeps the thought in his head, and when he walks back toward their bedroom, he sees San barely waking up.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Wooyoung greets, setting the tray on his nightstand. He climbs on the bed, and kisses San, pulling away to kiss his shoulder blade.

“Who were you talking to?” he asks, Wooyoung grabbing the tray.

“My parents,” he replies. “I told them the news.”

San nods. “Let me guess. They’re coming over tomorrow.”

Wooyoung nods this time. “Yup.” San shakes his head, continuing to eat. The two eat in silence when Wooyoung remembers what he wants to talk to San about. “Sannie?” he speaks up, the blonde humming response.

“Yeah?”

Wooyoung stays quiet, remembering how much San hates his parents, before he says, “Are...are you gonna tell your parents?”

San freezes, and Wooyoung kinda grows scared that San would snap at him. But the blonde doesn’t. Instead, he says, “I-I don’t know. I don’t think they’ll care, anyway. I haven’t spoken to them in almost five years, and neither have they.”

“It won’t hurt to try,” Wooyoung points out, and San sighs, knowing the younger is right.

\--

As the months pass by, San and Wooyoung discuss the details about the wedding. They decide to get married the week after they graduate: June twenty-second. San does end up calling his parents, but neither of them responds the three times he tries to call them. He decides they have had enough with him, and just decides to block him out of their lives. He was hurt at first but then gets to the point where he doesn’t care. Now, before they know it, it is the day of their wedding.

“I’m getting married today!” San squeals, as he jumps up and down in his bedroom.

“Yay!” Aurora cheers, bouncing up and down with her mom.

(she still doesn’t know what ‘marrying’ means, though.)

Wooyoung is of course not in the apartment. He says it is bad luck if the groom sees the ‘bride’, before the wedding, so he stays over at Seonghwa’s and Hongjoong’s place.

“We’re here!” Seonghwa calls out, closing the door behind them.

“Hi, Uncle Hwa!” Aurora greets excitedly, and Seonghwa coos at her, picking her up.

“We’re gonna get you all glammed up, love,” he tells her, and Aurora squeals, clapping her hands.

“We’re gonna glam you up, too,” Yeosang tells San. “The stylist should be here in a few minutes. She’s running late.” 

San nods. “Aurora, you better go shower, sweetie. I’m gonna go shower, too.”

Aurora nods this time, and she skips toward her bedroom to take a shower. 

“You go shower, San,” Mingi tells him. “We’ll take everything if the stylist gets here before you come out.”

“You sure?” San asks. The rest nod.

“Go,” Seonghwa says. “I’m sure Aurora’s waiting for you.”

San nods, and he thanks the other three before he goes to shower with his daughter. They take around sixteen minutes to shower, and when they get out, the stylist is already here. They all start getting ready, the stylist having four other helpers to help her get Seonghwa, Yeosang, Mingi, and Aurora ready. 

\--

“You almost ready, Wooyoung?” Hongjoong questions, wiping some dust off his tux.

“Yeah,” Wooyoung replies. 

“Okay. The limo’s outside.”

Wooyoung tells Hongjoong he’ll be out there in a few, still trying to wrap his head together. He looks at himself in the mirror, already wearing his black tux, his lavender hair done nicely, red and brown eyeshadow around his eyes to make them pop. _You can do this, Wooyoung. You’re marrying the love of your life. And the love of your life is San._ To that thought, Wooyoung smiles to himself, before he heads out of the bathroom, and heads toward the limo. Hongjoong, Yunho, and Jongho are already there.

“Nervous?” Yunho inquires.

“Not really,” Wooyoung answers. “I’m just glad I’m finally marrying San.”

“Finally,” Jongho agrees, and Wooyoung playfully glares at him.

Around twenty-two minutes later, they arrive at the place where the ceremony is going to be held. There are already rows of chairs lined up in neat rows, a few people organizing everything, and Wooyoung’s eyes well up with tears, but he fights them back, not wanting to cry just yet.

\--

“You look beautiful, San,” Wooyoung’s mom compliments, tears in her eyes, as they all look at him in the mirror.

“Thanks, mom,” San says softly, smiling at her. Wooyoung’s mom allowed him to call her mom ever since he and Wooyoung started dating for a year. But San wishes deep inside it is his real mom who is telling him this. 

“We have to go now,” Yeosang reminds. “Everyone’s already waiting.”

San nods, fighting back his tears. Everyone is dressed up nicely, Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi in tuxes that match San’s white one, Wooyoung’s mom wearing a navy jumpsuit, beige ankle wrapped heels, her hair in loose waves, and Aurora in a golden yellow lace dress, her hair up in a classic bun. She is also the flower girl, the basket full of flowers in her hands. They all head out toward the limo and get inside.

“Nervous?” Mingi queries.

San nods. “Very.”

“Don’t worry about it, dear,” Wooyoung’s mom assures. “Everything will go fine.”

San nods again, feeling a bit calmer. Around twenty-nine minutes later, they get to the venue, seeing Wooyoung’s dad already waiting for them. Seonghwa, Yeosang, and Mingi bid San good luck, before getting out of the car with Aurora. San gets out of the car, Wooyoung’s mom kissing her husband softly, before going to sit down.

“Ready, San?” Wooyoung’s dad asks, holding out his arm.

San nods, taking a deep breath, as he links his arm with Wooyoung’s dad’s.

-

The pianist starts playing “Can’t Help Falling In Love” by Elvis Presley softly, and everyone gets up, Aurora coming down the aisle. She drops the petals on the aisle, as she walks, Wooyoung smiling at the sight of his little girl. When she goes up to the wedding arch, Wooyoung whispers a soft thank you to her, before she goes to sit with her grandmother. Then, the best men come, walking down the aisle, before heading toward their respective places. 

Finally, the wedding march starts playing, and the doors open again, showing San coming in with his arm linked around Wooyoung’s dad’s arm, a bouquet of freesias in his hands. The two walk down the aisle, San holding eye contact with Wooyoung the whole time. Wooyoung’s dad drops him off at the wedding arch, and San smiles at him in thanks. 

“We are gathered here today for the marriage of Jung Wooyoung and Choi San...”

“You look beautiful,” Wooyoung whispers to San, as the officiator talks, the two never breaking eye contact.

San smiles, his cheeks turning slightly red. “You look handsome, too, Woo.”

As the minutes fly by, San and Wooyoung say their vows. Then, it comes to the big question.

“Do you, Choi San, take Jung Wooyoung as your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” 

“Do you, Jung Wooyoung, take Choi San as your lawfully wedded husband?” 

“I do.” 

The officiator smiles. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

Everyone erupts in loud cheers, and San and Wooyoung press their lips together, kissing passionately, as everyone cheers around them. When they pull away, they lean their foreheads against each others’. 

“You’re now Jung San,” Wooyoung says softly, and San smiles at him.

“I am, aren’t I?” San giggles, and Wooyoung nods, before connecting their lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ma name my future daughter (if i ever have one) aurora :’)
> 
> thank you for reading again <3


End file.
